Guerra entre Destinos
by Toby Hamee 'Seer Hork-Bajir
Summary: Secuela de Juicios del Destino. Merlín ha abandonado Camelot dejando a una Mesa Redonda fracturada. Arturo y sus compañeros se preparan para levantar la prohibición de la magia esperando traer la paz al reino y a su gente. Pero sin que ellos lo sepan, Morgana ha urdido un nuevo plan para usurpar el trono de su hermano, así tenga que traer la ruina a todo Albión para conseguirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola a todos! De nuevo aquí con la tercera parte de "Los Destinos de Albión". Un poco tarde pero finalmente pude conseguir tiempo para ponerme a escribir. Igual que con las entregas anteriores, trataré de ser lo más constante para actualizar. Cualquier reclamo, crítico o felicitación que quieran dar, siempre son bien recibidas y tomadas en cuenta.**

**Y como siempre, no poseo los derechos sobre la serie televisiva de Merlín o sus personajes, todos estos pertenecen a la BBC, así que esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro o comercialización sin ninguna ganancia monetaria ni nada por el estilo. Sólo es un pequeño hobby que estoy empezando a desarrollar.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La ruina sobre Albión desciende

la oscuridad se abate cegando a los que ven

pugnas y guerras incendian la tierra que llama al Alto Rey.

Dos destinos se enfrentan:

Uno brillante y espléndido,

el otro condenado a repetir el pasado.

Uno con paz y armonía,

regido en el valor y la justicia,

reunido Albión en igualdad.

El otro rencoroso y vengativo,

dominado por la Nacida del Mar.

Ama del vendaval y la noche,

Reina del Aire y las Tinieblas,

Señora del Consejo Maléfico.

Rey contra Rey

Reina contra Reina

Llueve la sangre para deleite de Morrigan.

Enemigos trastornados y heridos,

traidores a sí mismos y a su fe

acuchillan el centro con saña

liberan el mal soñado.

Un sacrificio para la restauración,

tres elegidos para el futuro,

tres caminos se abren en la búsqueda.

Dos hacia la ruina

Uno solo al porvenir.

_Del Libro del Destino_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Vrisa se despertó repentinamente jadeando. Respirando profundamente, la joven cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que colocaba su temblorosa mano sobre su pecho donde su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente.

_'Tranquila. Respira, sólo respira'_ se dijo una y otra vez tratando de calmar la creciente sensación de temor mientras recordaba su pesadilla. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al darse cuenta que había descrito su visión como una pesadilla. No había llamado a una visión del futuro una pesadilla en mucho tiempo. Desde que se había entrenado como una vidente, ella había aprendido a distinguir los sueños comunes de una visión sobre el futuro; sin embargo, estas últimas visiones parecían cada vez más una pesadilla que un mensaje del destino. Ese sentimiento de impotencia, de abandono, ese _vacío_…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la druida al recordar esa horrible sensación. _'Todo está bien. Todavía estamos a tiempo'_ se dijo la druida a sí mismo repitiendo una y otra vez su mantra hasta que su malestar hubo disminuido. Una vez más tranquila, Vrisa se levantó de la cama buscando un pequeño cuenco con agua para beber. Ávidamente la caudilla bebió sin importarle la fría sensación del líquido al deslizarse por su garganta hasta que se hubo asentado en su estómago, permitiéndole relajarse un poco más.

Silenciosamente, la mujer se colocó su capa sobre sus hombros antes de salir de la tienda, encaminándose hacia la pequeña fogata en el centro del campamento, la cual se mantenía encendida durante la noche. Escudriñando brevemente el cielo nocturno, Vrisa se percató que no debía de pasar mucho de la media noche. Tanto el campamento como el bosque se mantenían silenciosos, resonando ocasionalmente el chillido de alguna lechuza.

Esta sería la última noche en estos bosques, mañana el campamento se movería nuevamente. Los vigilantes anunciaban un incremento de patrullas tanto de Camelot como de Mercia en la zona, y lo último que necesitaban era quedar en medio de un conflicto.

Sí, los tiempos estaban cambiando, el Actual y Futuro Rey había comenzado a aceptar su destino y el de Emrys, pero todavía no había habido cambios sobre la política de Camelot con respecto a la magia, y por tanto, tampoco en los demás reinos donde se desconfiaba de todos sus usuarios.

Con un suave suspiro, Vrisa dirigió su vista hacia la fogata, concentrándose en las danzantes llamas. La caudilla vació su mente de todo pensamiento alejando todas sus preocupaciones. Desde que eran jóvenes, los druidas se entrenaban para sentir la magia de la tierra a su alrededor, conectarse con ella. Como vidente, ella estaba mucho más conectada con la magia de la tierra que sus demás compañeros, así que debía saber cómo buscar los signos para poder descifrar los mensajes que le eran enviados a través de sus sueños.

Las profecías en los sueños muchas veces eran crípticas, escenas inconexas que a primera vista no eran claras hasta que sucedía lo anunciado por el destino. Éstas siempre se encontraban en halos de misterio, que muchas veces se traducían como oscuridad. Oscuridad que sólo la luz podía hacer retroceder revelando más de lo que los sueños mostraban.

"**Onswápan þá tōwearda genipu**" murmuró Vrisa sin despegar su vista de las flamas.

Los ojos de la druida destellaron de color dorado mientras continuaba mirando entre las llamas buscando alguna señal o respuesta sobre sus visiones, pero al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores, el fuego no revelaba nada. Desde el retorno de Emrys a este mundo, las terribles visiones del futuro no se habían detenido, siempre enseñando el mismo mensaje una y otra vez, la misma advertencia: peligro inminente.

_'¿Qué está pasando?'_ se preguntó Vrisa preocupada. Ella no era la única que había visto las futuras calamidades, muchos videntes habían visto varias señales de peligro, pero al final nadie podía definir lo que estaba sucediendo, como si la visión se interrumpiera por completo, dejando un horrible malestar de vacío y pérdida.

La visión era casi siempre la misma: Emrys y el Rey luchaban contra un ejército que ella no podía reconocer. Camelot estaba en llamas, y en el último momento, una espada era blandida en medio de la oscuridad y…la visión se terminaba. Una y otra vez todo terminaba en una espada hendiendo el aire y luego, nada, sólo el vacío. ¿Qué significaba esto? Nadie había sabido interpretar estas señales.

Pero esta noche hubo un cambio significativo. Una voz, que le era completamente desconocida, recitaba unas antiguas líneas: 'Sombras y ruina sobre Albión descienden… dos destinos se enfrentan… traen dolor nunca antes visto… Tres caminos se abren en la búsqueda…'.

Aquellas líneas no le eran extrañas, ella las conocía a la perfección desde que había sido nombrada vidente del clan del Zorro y posteriormente su líder. En cuanta fue nombrada como guía del clan, Vrisa tuvo que aprenderse de memoria la profecía del Actual y Futuro Rey y Emrys. Todo druida crecía escuchando sobre esta profecía y las promesas de un mejor futuro, pero ninguno la conocía al pie de la letra o en su totalidad, ese era un privilegio reservado para los líderes de los clanes, quienes la protegían celosamente.

Día a día, la profecía comenzaba a realizarse, y aunque el prometedor futuro de Albión parecía estar próximo, todavía había muchos retos por delante para lograrlo. La magia no era todavía libre, los reinos no parecían estar cerca de unirse a pesar de que había paz entre ellos, el vínculo entre Emrys y Arturo Pendragon se había debilitado obligando al brujo a marcharse de Camelot, además, todavía estaba la amenaza de la Reina del Aire y las Tinieblas.

_'Morgana'_ pensó amargamente Vrisa sintiendo lástima por la bruja. ¿Estaría ella teniendo las mismas visiones? _'Seguramente lo hace'_ reflexionó la druida _'Pero ella no las entiende. No tiene entrenamiento como vidente'_. Podría verlas, ¿pero qué podría saber ella cuando ella misma era la causa de las visiones?

_'¡Qué amargo destino el de ella y su compañero! Venir a este mundo para traer la ruina de todos'_ pensó Vrisa con compasión. Muchos dicen que nadie escapa al destino, pero quizás, sólo quizás, el camino del destino pudo haber sido diferente para todos los involucrados.

Vrisa continuó reflexionando sobre los destinos de los que hablaba la profecía ignorando completamente su entorno siguiendo con la mirada las llamas. ¿Podría Arturo Pendragon traer la paz y la magia antes de caer ante sus enemigos? ¿Emrys podrá evadir el fatídico destino del Rey? Si los dos hermanos Pendragon están destinados a gobernar, ¿quién tomará el trono al final?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, antes que nada, una disculpa a todos los que estuvieron al pendiente de esta historia. Esperaba que una vez de vacaciones me podría enfocar en continuar con esta historia, pero no fue así. Tuve una especie de bloqueo, y por más que trataba de ponerme a escribir, simplemente no llegaba la inspiración y/o las ganas de hacerlo. Pero finalmente me pude poner a ello, esperemos que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Así que para compensar, dejo dos capítulos, cualquier comentario, crítica o queja, siempre es bien recibido.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Era la hora del crepúsculo, y el bosque de Dyfed se cubría con su característico halo dorado que le confería a estas tierras un aire de misterio con la promesa de grandes maravillas. Era este increíble momento uno de los favoritos de Merlín desde que había conocido a Blaise en la loma en medio de los bosques de este reino, donde actualmente el brujo contemplaba el pais aje a su alrededor. Fue durante el tiempo en el que había perdido la memoria, y había adoptado la identidad de Wyllt, que él había comenzado a amar este momento.

Recordaba que cada vez que él y su amigo Blaise subían a la loma para contemplar el crepúsculo, Wyllt siempre se perdía en el momento. Blaise siempre dijo que Wyllt le daba la impresión de que, aunque físicamente él estaba en medio de Dyfed, su mente parecía viajar cientos de millas lejos de aquí, quizás tratando de recordar su pasado, pero nunca sin recibir una respuesta satisfactoria.

En ese entonces, Wyllt jamás había conseguido una respuesta para las preguntas de su amigo, así como para sus impresiones, ya que él mismo no sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo; pero ahora, Merlín ya tenía una respuesta. El dorado que cubría los bosques le recordaba al color de la magia, aquella parte que lo hacía ser quien era, y que lo completaba. Al parecer, subconscientemente, él sabía que algo le faltaba, y al parecer eso era lo que buscaba durante los breves minutos en los que duraba esta parte del día.

El momento del crepúsculo terminó con el dorado retrocediendo ante el azul oscuro de la noche. Suspirando brevemente, Merlín se levantó y comenzó su descenso de la loma rumbo a la cabaña de Blaise sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Desde que había dejado Camelot apenas cuatro meses atrás, Merlín había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre sí mismo y los cambios que habían llegado a su vida. Era extraño, recordaba su vida como Wyllt de Dyfed, al igual que como Merlín de Ealdor y Camelot; pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si hubiera perdido una parte de su vida durante su tiempo como Wyllt.

Recordaba haber deseado, en algún momento durante su destierro, tener una vida más tranquila y común, sin magia y sin un destino, y la había vivido, pero al parecer ese tiempo había terminado, él debía volver a ser Merlín el Brujo, el Emrys de la profecía. Recordaba a la perfección su última reunión con Lancelot antes de despertar de su sueño. Todavía había esperanzas para el futuro de Albión que debía de construir junto con Arturo. Le alegraba saber que todos sus amigos habían aceptado su magia y quién era, que no le guardaban rencor o resentimiento, pero ¿qué pasaría con la prohibición de la magia?

Arturo no había compartido con él cuáles eran sus futuros planes sobre la legislación mágica. Esperaba que a pesar de todas sus fallas, Arturo pudiera ver que había buscado sólo lo mejor tanto para él como para Camelot. El rey le había agradecido después de contar su historia, había recorrido toda una travesía para encontrar una cura para su 'enfermedad', entonces seguramente el cambio ocurriría, ¿correcto?

Levantando la mirada, Merlín se percato de haber llegado a la cabaña donde se estaba quedando con Blaise, y ahora también Gwaine. Con un destello de sus ojos, Merlín encendió las velas iluminando la estancia, la cual se encontraba completamente vacía. Seguramente Gwaine se encontraba en la taberna del pueblo perdiéndose en el alcohol, y Blaise, probablemente, lo estaba vigilando.

Con un suspiro y una leve sacudida de resignación al prever el estado en el que llegarían sus dos amigos, Merlín comenzó a preparar la cena. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que habían dejado Camelot, Merlín todavía continuaba preocupándose por las posibles consecuencias que sufriría Gwaine por abandonar Camelot y su deber, ¿qué pasaría con su futuro como caballero?

-oOo-

_Flashback_

"Creo que será mejor que nos detengamos para descansar y comer un poco antes de continuar" dijo Blaise mientras detenía a los caballos y se bajaba de la carreta para liberar a los caballos y llevarlos a beber a un arroyo cercano. "Merlín, ¿puedes ir preparando el almuerzo?"

"Claro Blaise" respondió el brujo mientras buscaba ente los sacos sus víveres.

"Te ayudo amigo" respondió Gwaine pasándole los platos donde Merlín iba colocando una porción de carne seca, pan y un poco de fruta.

"No deberías haber venido con nosotros, Gwaine" dijo Merlín seriamente una vez que Blaise se hubiese alejado junto con los caballos.

Gwaine se quedó a medio camino de morder una manzana ante la declaración de su amigo "Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo" preguntó el caballero tranquilamente después de un breve silencio.

"Eres un caballero de Camelot" respondió Merlín severamente terminando de llenar el tercer plato con el almuerzo.

"Meeerlín" dijo el caballero con una sonrisa divertida antes de darle otra mordida a su fruta "Te pedí una buena razón".

"¡Esa es una buena razón!" exclamó el brujo escandalizado "Tienes un deber con el reino y con Arturo".

"La princesa puede sobrevivir sin mí un tiempo" respondió Gwaine moviendo la mano restándole importancia al asunto antes de continuar devorando su manzana "Y el reino tiene a León, Percival, Elyan y a los demás caballeros. No le pasará nada".

"Gwaine" empezó Merlín.

"No, Merlín" interrumpió Gwaine sonando bastante serio por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar "Escúchame bien, después de tu duelo con Morgana, consideré seriamente irme de Camelot. Quería culpar a Arturo y a su reino por lo que te había sucedido, a lo que te orillaron.

"Pero también me di cuenta de que no podía abandonar todo nada más porque sí. Me quedé para apoyar a la princesa lo mejor que pude tratando de evitar que terminara por quebrarse. Estuve ahí para él y los demás. Ahora es tu turno, mi lugar es a tu lado amigo" dijo el caballero mirando seriamente al brujo retándolo a seguir reclamando por su decisión.

"Gwaine, yo…lo siento. Nunca quise que tuvieras que elegir entre tu deber y yo" dijo Merlín con un nudo en la garganta sintiéndose mal por la posición en la que había puesto a su amigo.

"No tienes nada porque disculparte, amigo. Esta fue mi decisión, _yo_ quise hacer esto" dijo el caballero solemnemente "Eres mi mejor amigo, Merlín. Tengo un deber para contigo, al igual que con Arturo y Camelot. Además, eres un ciudadano de Camelot, al venir aquí contigo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como caballero protegiendo a uno de los ciudadanos del reino".

"Gwaine, gracias" dijo finalmente el brujo con los ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa.

"No es nada, amigo" respondió el caballero con una sonrisa igual de amplia.

_Fin del flashback_

-oOo-

Merlín sonreía mientras rememoraba su charla con Gwaine. Lo hacía sentir feliz el tener a uno de sus mejores amigos caballeros a su lado. Sus palabras reconociéndolo como uno de los ciudadanos de Camelot y que por tanto estaba a su disposición le hacía sentir que el vínculo que había forjado con el reino que había adoptado como propio, todavía estaba presente y que éste era fuerte, limitando el sentimiento de nostalgia.

Con una sonrisa un poco más amplia, Merlín se enfocó en continuar cortando los vegetales para el estofado, tenía que terminar antes de que llegaran sus amigos.

-oOo-

"Gwaine, es hora de irnos" llamó Blaise un tanto impaciente.

"Blaise, todavía es temprano" respondió el caballero antes de darle un gran trago a su tarro de cerveza al mismo tiempo que abrazaba un poco más a la joven camarera que se encontraba sentada en su regazo bastante complacida.

"Hemos estado aquí desde el atardecer" replicó Blaise.

"Oh por favor, tenemos tiempo" respondió el caballero al exasperado ermitaño mientras comenzaba a susurrar en la oreja de la camarera que soltó una pequeña risa mientras se sonrojaba.

"¿Seguro? ¿No tienes, no sé, enviar un mensaje o recibir alguno?" preguntó Blaise mirando con curiosidad a su compañero.

Sorprendido, Gwaine se atragantó con su bebida. Tosiendo, el caballero levantó la mirada hacia Blaise quien se limitó a verlo con una exasperante tranquilidad "¿Q-qué?" logró articular al final.

"¿O no es así?" dijo el ermitaño impasiblemente.

"Lo siento, hermosa" dijo Gwaine con un poco de dureza mientras continuaba mirando con seriedad a su compañero.

En cuanto la joven se fue, Gwaine se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su bebida y salió de la taberna seguido de cerca por Blaise.

Comenzaba a anochecer, según Blaise, no debía pasar mucho del ocaso, nuevamente se había perdido ese momento junto con Wyllt, o mejor dicho, Merlín, todo por estar vigilando a este 'Caballero de Camelot'. El pueblo ya comenzaba a vaciarse, por lo que el camino hacia la cabaña fue bastante tranquilo.

"Bien" dijo Gwaine de repente empujando a Blaise hacia un callejón vacío "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?"

"Lo he sabido desde hace un par de meses" respondió Blaise alejando a Gwaine por medio de un empujón "Después de que encontré una carta dirigida a tu nombre".

"¿Leíste mi correspondencia?" replicó Gwaine enojado "No tenías derecho a hacerlo".

"No la leí, Gwaine" contestó Blaise "Bastó con ver el sello y la firma para saber de _dónde_ venía".

"¿Merlín sabe?" preguntó el caballero.

"No le he dicho nada" contestó Blaise con calma.

Gwaine se pasó una mano por el rostro, alejando su cabello de su rostro "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Primero quería preguntarte sobre la carta, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, te vi escabulléndote en la noche. Así que te seguí, y pude ver que así como recibías una nueva carta, enviabas otra rumbo a Camelot".

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Gwaine.

"Merlín confía en ti" respondió Blaise "Y sé que no harías nada para lastimarlo. Pero eso no evita que quiera asegurarme de que él esté bien. Así que explícate".

"¿Es tan malo que quiera saber sobre el reino que juré proteger?" preguntó Gwaine con un deje de inocencia que no engañó para nada a Blaise.

"No, pero tampoco esperaría que recibieras cartas del mismo Rey de Camelot" contestó Blaise sin dejarse distraer con la treta del caballero "¿Sobre qué estás informando a Arturo Pendragon?"

"No es nada que te deba preocupar" dijo Gwaine tratando de evadir las preguntas.

"¡Cómo no!" replicó Blaise enojado "Mi mejor amigo es un usuario de magia, y ahora resulta que le pasas informes al rey del mayor reino antimagia de todo Albión".

"Arturo no hará nada en contra de Merlín" dijo Gwaine defendiendo al rey "Lo sabes. Tú mismo estuviste ahí".

"Quizás" respondió Blaise cruzándose de brazos "Pero los Pendragon cambian fácilmente de opinión".

"Arturo no es así" dijo Gwaine.

"¿Seguro?"

"Totalmente"

"¿Entonces por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué se lo ocultas?" continuó Blaise presionando al caballero.

"Es para darle su espacio y evitar abrumarlo" respondió Gwaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Blaise guardó silencio mientras veía con confusión al caballero. ¿Abrumarlo sobre qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando en Camelot en estos momentos? ¿Qué quiere el Rey de Camelot con Merlín?

"Será mejor que te expliques" respondió Blaise.

Gwaine suspiró antes de empezar a explicarse.

-oOo-

_Flashback_

_Camelot. Cuatro meses atrás_

La reunión de la Mesa Redonda había terminado hace apenas unos minutos, y aunque no había hecho muchas cosas durante todo este día, salvo escuchar a su mejor amigo contar todos sus actos heroicos en la defensa de Arturo y Camelot, Gwaine no podía evitar sentirse agotado.

_'Tanto tiempo vigilando a Merlín cuando él nos estaba vigilando desde las sombras'_ pensó Gwaine con una sonrisa burlona formándose en su rostro ante la ironía de la situación. Pero a pesar de todo el poder que tenía su amigo, él seguía siendo humano, y al parecer, él todavía llevaba mucho sobre sus hombros.

Un destino como el suyo, incluso compartido con alguien como Arturo, era demasiado para alguien tan joven, sobre todo para alguien que se había visto obligado a permanecer escondido durante la mayor parte de su vida, enseñándosele a temer y desconfiar, casi sin tener la oportunidad de buscar apoyo o ayuda. ¿Cómo Merlín había durado tanto con estas responsabilidades? Todas esas pérdidas y sacrificios, ¿de verdad valieron la pena? Esas eran preguntas que seguramente Merlín se había hecho, pero quién sabe si había encontrado la respuesta.

Deteniéndose, Gwaine sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber sido tan ciego, y no haber descubierto todo esto. Las pistas eran tan claras y obvias, toda esa suerte con los bandidos y peleas, ¡qué idiota!

_'Lance siempre lo supo'_ pensó Gwaine sin poder evitar un pequeño sentimiento de amargura. Él había visto el vínculo y unidad que tenía Merlín con el difunto caballero, y aunque nunca se sintió celoso por la amistad entre ambos, siempre se preguntó que unía a sus dos amigos más estrechamente, tal vez mucho más que con Arturo. Ahora estaba claro: Lance veía a Merlín por quien en realidad era. _'Pero Lancelot murió'_ reflexionó Gwaine _'Y Merlín no pudo confiar su secreto a nadie más'_.

Enojado, Gwaine golpeó la pared con su puño saboreando el dolor, el cual era mínimo en comparación con el de su amigo. Debió haber sabido, debió haber estado para él. Él falló al no mostrar que era de confianza para algo como esto. Falló en no buscarlo después de que se 'hubiera tomado unas vacaciones'. No estuvo a su lado para enfrentar a la bruja hace un año.

Resoplando molesto, Gwaine se encaminó rápidamente en busca de Arturo. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Él tenía un deber tanto con Merlín como con la princesa, y por extensión con Camelot.

_'¡Por fin! ¡Fuerza ha llegado! ¡El trío está completo!'_ recordó Gwaine que el Guardián del Puente lo había llamado por ese nombre al igual que el dragón. No sólo eso, según al parecer, Merlín había sido nombrado Magia, y Arturo era el Coraje. Bien, no estaba seguro del porqué de esos sobrenombres, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer honor al suyo.

_'Bien. Es hora'_ se dijo Gwaine antes de tocar a la puerta del rey listo para abordar su petición.

"¿Arturo? ¿Señor" llamó Gwaine entrando a la cámara del rey buscando a su señor, quien se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana.

"¿Señor?" volvió a llamar Gwaine un poco más fuerte.

"No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para entrar Sir Gwaine" dijo Arturo un tanto distraído.

"Lo siento señor" dijo Gwaine ganándose la atención del rey ante el respeto y el uso de sus títulos con propiedad "Llamé pero no recibí respuesta alguna".

"Entonces no debiste haber entrado" replicó Arturo mirando con fijeza al caballero.

"Lo siento, señor, pero esto no podía esperar más" continuó Gwaine sin eliminar su tono y actitud respetuosa.

"Bien" suspiró Arturo después de un breve momento "¿qué necesitas?"

"Señor, deseo que me dispense de mis deberes como caballero durante un tiempo" pidió Gwaine seriamente.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Arturo sin dar crédito a la petición de Gwaine "¿Estás entregando tu dimisión?"

"No, señor" respondió Gwaine "Salvo que no me dejes otra opción".

"Ve al punto" dijo Arturo sin comprender del todo la petición de su caballero.

"Tú y yo sabemos cuál es la decisión más probable de Merlín" explicó Gwaine "Deseo acompañarlo y apoyarlo en lo que decida hacer".

"Ya veo" dijo Arturo con una mirada inexpresiva "Así que vas a poner por encima de tu deber a un hechicero".

"No a un hechicero, un amigo" respondió Gwaine entrecerrando los ojos tratando de entender la actitud del rey ante esta situación.

"Me parece bien" respondió Arturo "No puedo dejar que un hechicero que es responsabilidad de Camelot vague libremente por los demás reinos. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar?"

"Arturo, ¿qué estás…?"

"Vigílalo e infórmame de sus movimientos" prosiguió Arturo sin hacer caso de la interrupción de Gwaine "Es una orden, Sir Gwaine. Espero que hagas gala del deber y honor que se espera de un Caballero de la Mesa Redonda. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, señor".

_Fin del Flashback_

-oOo-

"¿El rey confía tan poco en él que te mandó a espiarlo?" preguntó Blaise tratando de controlar su enojo al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños indignado por lo que estaba pasando.

"No, Blaise" contestó Gwaine "No es así".

"¿Ah, no?" replicó Blaise "Como yo lo veo, Arturo Pendragon sigue desconfiando de Merlín a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho por él".

"Te equivocas. Y eso es porque no lo conoces como yo lo hago. Arturo siempre se ha preocupado por Merlín; y ahora, a su manera él me pidió que lo cuidara y vigilara dada la suerte de Merlín para atraer problemas".

"¿Y qué es lo que dicen los informes?" preguntó Blaise todavía receloso de las intenciones de su compañero y su rey.

"Lo normal" contestó el caballero encogiéndose levemente de hombros "Como ha estado recuperándose y haciendo frente a lo que ha pasado; y a cambio, Arturo me informa sobre el estado del reino y los movimientos de sus enemigos".

"La bruja Morgana" dijo Blaise llanamente.

"No le he dicho a Merlín porque no queremos que se sienta presionado para volver a Camelot. Si ha de hacerlo, que sea bajo sus propios términos y cuando se sienta listo. Lo que esperamos que sea pronto para levantar la prohibición de la magia" dijo Gwaine con una sonrisa.

Blaise miró con completa incredulidad al caballero, ¿el Rey Arturo Pendragon de verdad estaba considerando terminar con la prohibición de la magia? ¿Él iba a dejar que Merlín fuera libre finalmente?

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó Blaise finalmente.

"Completamente" respondió Gwaine con una sonrisa "En palabras del propio Arturo, esto no será fácil, pero tampoco imposible".

-oOo-

Gwaine y Blaise habían salido de la aldea apenas hace unos diez minutos y se habían internado en los bosques rumbo a su hogar. Ninguno había dicho nada después de lo que habían hablado en ese oscuro callejón, pero sin importar qué, Blaise no podía evitar sentirse feliz y emocionado por las nuevas del caballero.

"Creo que te debo una disculpa, Gwaine" dijo de repente Blaise. Gwaine se detuvo mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a su compañero "No debí haber desconfiado de ti de esa manera, lo siento".

"No hay problema compañero" contestó el caballero colocando una mano sobre el hombro del ermitaño "Te preocupas por Merlín, puedo entenderlo".

Blaise asintió. Desde que había conocido a Merlín él se había sentido unido a él. No sabía cómo había surgido ese sentimiento, pero se preocupaba mucho por él, y eso no había cambiado incluso al descubrir la verdadera identidad de su amigo. Incluso ahora, aunque no había visto señales de que ellos serían perseguidos por Camelot, todavía el ambiente que circulaba en torno a la comunidad mágica era bastante inestable. Todavía en estos tiempos de incertidumbre, uno no podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.

"Espera a que Wyllt se entere" dijo de repente con una sonrisa burlona.

"Todavía no podemos decirle. Esperemos a que Arturo dé el visto bueno para terminar con la prohibición. Seguro él querrá estar en primera fila cuando eso ocurra".

"Muy bien" respondió Blaise dirigiéndose rumbo a la cabaña seguido de cerca por Gwaine. Wyllt había pasado por mucho, no podía evitar sentirse feliz y orgulloso por él. Después de todo, los frutos de su esfuerzo, trabajo y fe pronto serían cosechados.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que Gwaine me quedó muy OCC, ¿qué opinan?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

_Princesa:_

_Poco ha cambiado desde la última carta. Merlín todavía duda en usar su magia (al menos en público), incluso si somos sólo Blaise y yo los únicos espectadores. Supongo que no es fácil romper con un hábito de toda la vida. No estoy completamente seguro en cómo ha enfrentado todo lo que ha pasado, rara vez comenta o habla sobre su historia, en ocasiones veo más a Wyllt que al Merlín que conocemos. Sin embargo, sé que él sigue ahí. Muchas veces tiene un semblante melancólico (conociéndolo debe estar pensando en su hogar)._

_Hace unos días lo vi _jugando_ con su magia en el bosque (supongo que recuerdas lo que hizo hace meses frente a nosotros en la última reunión). Su semblante cambió por completo, era Merlín siendo mucho más Merlín de lo que alguna vez había sido. ¡Él era libre! Y era más feliz de lo que nunca antes había visto. La magia es una parte esencial de quién es, ya no puede seguir ocultándola ni negándola, esa vida ya no es una opción para él._

_Sé que eventualmente él regresará, todos los sabemos, pero si las leyes no cambian pronto, temo que no lo hará porque ese es su deseo, sino por ese maldito destino y el deber que tiene hacia ti y Camelot._

_Gwaine_

Arturo soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras bajaba la carta después de haberla vuelto a leer. Desde que Merlín había abandonado Camelot hace cuatro meses, Arturo había mantenido una constante correspondencia con Gwaine, quien había tomado la tarea de vigilar y mantener a su amigo fuera de problemas.

Habían sido unos meses difíciles desde que Merlín se hubiese ido. Uno pensaría que después de un año de creer que su mejor amigo estaba muerto, estos cuatro meses serían mucho más sencillos sabiendo que él en realidad estaba vivo, lejos, pero vivo. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran así de simples. La separación todavía dolía ahora que el porqué de su ausencia era completamente claro y una realidad para todos sus amigos. Finalmente la despiadada ley de Camelot había alcanzado a Merlín y al resto de la Mesa Redonda.

Resoplando, Arturo se levantó de su escritorio para estirar un poco las piernas. Había sido un día bastante largo entre las reuniones con el Consejo y la revisión de la legislación actual de la magia en el reino. Poco después de la partida de Merlín y Gwaine, Arturo había comenzado a buscar el camino para levantar la prohibición de la magia, lo cual no había sido nada fácil.

Durante su vida, su padre había buscado asegurarse que su prohibición nunca pudiera ser levantada. No existían antecedentes de la magia en Camelot a excepción de los _juicios_ que habían hecho a los hechiceros que capturaban y posteriormente ejecutaban. Tal había sido la implacable búsqueda de Uther de erradicar la magia que incluso había llegado al nivel de modificar la historia de Camelot.

-oOo-

_Flashback_

_Camelot. Tres meses atrás_

"¿Gaius?" llamó Arturo suavemente a su Médico de la Corte, quien se encontraba trabajando con una mirada impasible en su laboratorio preparando remedios para sus múltiples pacientes.

"Señor" respondió Gaius cortésmente levantando la mirada "Mi señora" saludó rápidamente el médico al percatarse de la presencia de la Reina Guinevere que venía junto con Arturo "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

"Queríamos hablar contigo sobre los tiempos previos a la Purga" respondió Arturo con seriedad.

"Por supuesto" dijo el médico tranquilamente señalándoles que tomaran asiento en la mesa donde generalmente tomaba sus alimentos "No puedo decir que me sorprende esto. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían" dijo el médico sentándose frente a los dos reyes que lo miraban expectantes "Bien, ¿cómo puedo ayudarles?"

"Desde que Merlín dejó Camelot hace un mes" comenzó Arturo sintiendo una punzada de dolor y pena ante la reacción de tristeza de Gaius ante la mención de su aprendiz "Guinevere y yo hemos estado trabajando para levantar la prohibición de la magia. Hemos buscado la legislación previa; sin embargo no hemos hallado nada que pudiera sernos completamente de utilidad".

"No me sorprenden sus resultados" dijo Gaius luciendo todavía un poco abatido, pero también nada sorprendido ante los infructuosos avances de Arturo y Gwen en cumplir con sus nuevos objetivos "Difícilmente encontrarán información sobre los tiempos previos a la Purga. Uther se aseguró que muchos de los registros desaparecieran por completo junto con aquellos que podrían recordar esos tiempos".

"¡Eso es terrible!" exclamó Gwen sorprendida ante las noticias del médico "¿Cómo podemos avanzar sin saber lo que sucedió en el pasado?"

"Afortunadamente, no estamos completamente a ciegas" respondió Gaius con una pequeña sonrisa "Cuando Uther comenzó su misión de erradicar toda la magia, él sabía que encontraría detractores, tanto entre los nobles como entre los plebeyos. Es por eso que buscó callar a todas estas personas haciendo que hablar a favor de la magia y la Antigua Religión fuera considerada un acto de traición. Eventualmente, aquellos que desafiaron abiertamente a Uther y sus leyes fueron ejecutados, pero hubo otros que sabiamente, o cobardemente, decidimos bajar la cabeza y aceptar las nuevas leyes".

"Puedes hablar libremente Gaius" dijo Arturo con bastante seriedad "Nada de lo que digas aquí será considerado traición como tal".

"Gracias, señor" respondió Gaius con un pequeño asentimiento "Responderé lo mejor que pueda a todas sus preguntas".

"Arturo dice que en sus visiones, la magia formó parte de la vida cotidiana de Camelot ¿Cómo se benefició el reino?" empezó Guinevere mirando con curiosidad al médico.

"Antes de la prohibición, la magia era bastante común en Camelot" explicó Gaius "Los druidas, sanadores y hechiceros ambulantes eran bienvenidos en el reino. Muchos enfocaban la magia en distintos ámbitos: algunos los usaban para librar los cultivos de plagas, hacerlos crecer mucho más rápido, cultivar plantas fuera de temporada. Otros también usaban la magia para sanar a los enfermos y heridos potenciando los remedios contra las enfermedades con algunos hechizos. En su tiempo, las parteras y comadronas eran conocidas por el uso de la magia para el monitoreo y atención de las mujeres embarazadas, además de usar pequeños conjuros y hechizos durante el parto para asegurar la vida de la madre y del hijo.

"También habían herreros mágicos que incluían pequeños sortilegios de protección en las armaduras, los más fuertes incluso colocaban hechizos de sanación. Recuerdo que en el gremio de mineros, constructores y orfebres eran apreciados los hechiceros con afinidades con el elemento tierra. Eran bastantes útiles para buscar nuevas vetas de hierro y otros metales, así como para trabajarlos de una manera incomparable".

"Impresionante" comentó Guinevere después de escuchar a Gaius.

"La magia no sólo era una herramienta bélica" dijo Gaius con una suave sonrisa mientras rememoraba aquellos lejanos días "También tenía bastantes usos que beneficiaban el comercio y la economía del reino. En ese entonces, la presencia de la magia cubría la tierra de Camelot, por lo cual la naturaleza era más bondadosa, siendo muy cortas las penurias".

"En mis visiones, el reino se veía mucho más próspero y alegre" comentó Arturo recordando lo que le había mostrado Nimueh durante su búsqueda del Grial "Gaius, ¿las afirmaciones de mi padre acerca del reino en caos por obra de los hechiceros eran falsas?"

"No del todo" respondió Gaius con un suave suspiro "Lo que decía Uther era una verdad a medias".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Gwen mirando con confusión al médico.

"Camelot era próspero, pero también tenía bastantes problemas a causa de Nimueh y la política que habían adoptado ella, Uther e Igraine" explicó Gaius con una triste sonrisa "Arturo, conoces la historia de cómo Uther recuperó Camelot del usurpador Vortigern, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto" respondió Arturo sin entender qué tenía que ver con la situación de la magia en ese entonces "Mi padre y su ejército derrotaron al usurpador en Eboracum, obligándolo a refugiarse en Snowdonia, donde mi padre finalmente terminó con él y su tiranía, reclamando finalmente su reino".

"Así es" respondió Gaius "Pero algo que seguramente desconoces es la participación de Nimueh y sus aprendices durante la guerra entre los Pendragon y Vortigern".

"¿Uther recurrió a la magia para ganar la guerra?" preguntó Gwen sorprendida ante la nueva revelación del médico.

"Así es" respondió Gaius "Vortigern también contaba con hechiceros entre sus filas dándole una fuerte ventaja contra los ejércitos de los Pendragon. Uther, siguiendo el consejo de Igraine, acudió a Nimueh por su apoyo. Ella accedió a ayudarlo a reconquistar Camelot, a cambio, tu padre la recompensó nombrándola como su Hechicera de la Corte".

"Sabía que ella había tenido ese título, pero no cómo lo adquirió" dijo Arturo en voz baja al descubrir cuanto del pasado de su familia y su reino Uther había tratado de enterrar y olvidar "¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con la política de la magia?"

"Todo, Arturo" respondió Gaius "Esto tiene que ver con todo. Nimueh le aseguró a tu padre que mientras ella fuera su Hechicera de la Corte, él no se tendría que preocupar sobre los asuntos de la magia. Así, todo lo relacionado con la hechicería y la Antigua Religión quedó a cargo de Nimueh. Fueron pocas las veces en las que Uther o Igraine llegaron a intervenir en estos asuntos".

"¿El rey y la reina no tenían poder o control sobre todo lo relacionado con la magia?" preguntó Gwen con incredulidad. Difícilmente podía creer que Uther Pendragon habría tomado semejante postura.

"Así es" respondió Gaius "Es por eso que no encontrarán algo sobre 'las antiguas leyes de la magia de Camelot.' Todo estaba a decisión y juicio de la Alta Sacerdotisa y Hechicera de la Corte Nimueh. Por desgracia, esto incrementó muchos otros problemas. Constantemente se escuchaba sobre hechiceros vengativos y avaros, o bien, que eran pagados por alguien más para maldecir a algún rival.

"Nimueh no podía con todos los problemas mágicos que surgían. Pero su orgullo pudo más que su buen juicio" Un suspiro de pesar salió de los labios del médico antes de continuar con su explicación "Ella nunca pudo admitir que no podía hacer esto sola. Lo que le trajo problemas con Uther, que a su vez tenía problemas con algunos miembros de la Corte".

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" preguntó Arturo con curiosidad, lo más seguro es que ellos mismos tendrían que enfrentar algo similar, así que debían saber todo lo posible para estar preparados ante cualquier eventualidad.

"El temor a la magia y a sus practicantes siempre ha existido, Arturo" respondió Gaius tranquilamente "Siempre ha habido gente que no puede entender, y por desgracia, lo que muchas veces no nos es entendible, tendemos a temer y odiar. En ese entonces, la Corte estaba dividida entre aquellos que creían que la magia no debería tener un lugar en la política de Camelot y entre aquellos que creían que debía ser fuertemente controlada. Temo que esa misma división ustedes se encontrarán, y seguramente encontrarán una mayor oposición que en ese entonces.

"Así, a pesar de la prosperidad del reino, todavía había bastantes problemas políticos. La muerte de la reina fue la gota que derramó el vaso" dijo Gaius con tristeza "Creo que Uther nunca pudo entender la magia, y en cierta forma la temía porque era algo que no podía controlar como él lo hubiera deseado".

"Eso no justifica el masacrar a tantos por sus acciones" dijo enojado Arturo al recordar los pecados de su padre.

"No, no lo hace" continuó Gaius "Pero debes entender Arturo que tu padre era un hombre roto, mucho antes de la traición de Morgana. Creo que él era consciente de que su inacción en cuanto a regular la magia tuvo que ver con lo sucedido con tu madre y su firme decisión de imponer una ley así de dura".

"No tienes porque defenderlo, Gaius" continuó Arturo "Lo que hizo no tiene perdón".

"No es tanto por defenderlo Arturo" respondió Gaius "Si no para que entiendas lo que sucedió en el pasado, y también lo que llevó a tu padre a tomar semejantes decisiones. Si quieres traer el cambio, debes tener presente todo el panorama".

_Fin del Flashback_

-oOo-

Ahora que lo sabían, Arturo y los demás podían ver las consecuencias de las acciones del anterior rey de Camelot. El odio que había sembrado su padre en todo el reino continuaba floreciendo, y la Corte no era ninguna excepción. De acuerdo con Gaius, Uther había buscado rodearse entre aquellos simpatizantes de la prohibición, además de aquellos que, como diría Merlín, eran unos completos lamebotas que buscaban poder y beneficios al mantenerse en la línea de la política del rey; desgraciadamente, él había heredado a estas mismas personas como parte de su Consejo.

_'¿Cuál es el mejor camino que debemos seguir?'_ pensó Arturo sintiendo como la duda lo embargaba. Sabía que debía de liberar la magia, pero ahora, más que nunca sentía que esta decisión sacudiría por completo a todo Camelot, y sólo esperaba que esto fuera para bien. ¿Su gente les podría dar una oportunidad a los usuarios de la magia? ¿El Consejo se alzaría en su contra? ¿Qué hay de los demás caballeros? ¿Ellos lo seguirían por este camino?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

"¡Arturo!" exclamó sorprendida Gwen al ver a su esposo en sus habitaciones mirando por la ventana pensativamente como hacía cada vez que algo le preocupaba "No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Creí que estarías afuera entrenando con los caballeros".

"¿Entrenando?" repitió Arturo ligeramente aturdido antes de abrir los ojos con incredulidad al darse cuenta de que se había perdido el entrenamiento. _'¡No puede ser!'_ "¡Demonios! ¡Lo olvidé!"

"¿¡Lo olvidaste!?" preguntó incrédula Gwen mirando con extrañeza a su esposo. ¿Cuándo se había visto que Arturo Pendragon olvidara que tenía entrenamiento? ¡Jamás!

"Yo…debo haber perdido la noción del tiempo" respondió Arturo bajando la mirada tratando de ocultar su enrojecido rostro al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre la superficie de su escritorio.

"¿Haciendo qué?" preguntó la reina levantando la ceja de manera muy parecida a Gaius al mismo tiempo que le daba a su esposo una mirada de desaprobación ante su negligencia con sus deberes.

"Ejem…yo…pensaba…y leía la carta de Gwaine" respondió el rey abochornado por su descuido, tratando de no retorcerse ante la severa mirada de su esposa.

"¿Llegó una nueva carta?" preguntó Gwen rápidamente olvidándose de los deberes reales ante la mención de nuevas noticias sobre sus amigos "¿Está todo bien?"

Arturo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Viendo la respuesta de su esposo, Gwen se acercó al escritorio y tomo la carta sobre la pila de informes que tenían que revisar. Los ojos de la reina pasaron rápidamente sobre las líneas con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que su expresión de curiosidad cambiaba hasta ser una de completa pena al concluir la breve carta de Gwaine.

"No parece estar yendo por el mejor camino" dijo la reina frunciendo sus labios después de unos breves momentos de silencio entre ella y su esposo.

"Yo…creí que estaría mejor…¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Han pasado cuatro meses!" se quejó Arturo mirando a su esposa con un poco de hastío ante la lenta recuperación de Merlín.

"Cada quien se recupera a su tiempo, Arturo" respondió Gwen con dulzura tomando sus manos y dándole una mirada pícara "¿Debo recordarte cuanto tiempo te tomo superar tu descubrimiento sobre su magia?"

"¡Eso es diferente!" exclamó Arturo al mismo tiempo que sentía que su rostro enrojecía nuevamente ante la vergüenza y remordimiento que le causaba recordar su reacción de ese entonces.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pudo haber durado tu malhumor si Morgana no hubiera atacado obligando a Merlín a volver a Camelot?" continuó Gwen mirándolo con seriedad.

"No lo sé, Guinevere" dijo Arturo bajando la mirada sintiéndose cada vez mucho peor.

"Exacto. Seguramente hubiera durado más que un par de meses" concluyó la reina sin darle tregua "Así que no tienes de que preocuparte" dijo suavemente levantado el mentón del rey obligándolo a verla a sus brillante y optimistas ojos achocolatados. "Eventualmente Merlín volverá aquí: a su hogar con su familia".

"¿De verdad crees que así será?" dijo el rey dejándose embargar por la tranquilidad y esperanza que desbordaba su esposa.

"El destierro no lo mantuvo alejado" comentó Gwen sin dejar de sonreír "Además, la carta no dice que Merlín se encuentre completamente deprimido. Sólo está melancólico y con deseos de ser libre".

"Pronto lo será, Guinevere" respondió Arturo abrazándola dejando que su sola presencia lo calmara, disfrutando del suave perfume de lavanda que su reina acostumbraba usar todos los días y que tanto lo relajaba.

"Pronto" susurró a su vez la reina esperanzadamente mientras disfrutaba de estar entre los fuertes brazos de su rey. Pronto su mejor amigo regresaría a casa, todo volvería a estar completo, tal y como debería serlo.

"Bueno Arturo, dado que faltaste al entrenamiento, me parece que podemos continuar con nuestros otros deberes" dijo la reina separándose suavemente de su esposo para tomar asiento, dirigiendo toda su atención a la pila de papeles del escritorio.

Arturo resopló un tanto molesto al tener que romper su momento con Gwen para volver al tedioso trabajo de gabinete. Dando un pequeño suspiro de resignación, el rey siguió el ejemplo de la reina tomando asiento frente a ella para continuar con la lectura del informe sobre el estado de las carreteras.

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos, la pareja real trabajó en un agradable silencio interrumpido ocasionalmente por el rasgueo de la pluma y el tronar del movimiento del pergamino conforme leían y pasaban las hojas. Así, mientras pasaba el tiempo, Arturo no pudo evitar dejar que su mente vagara nuevamente hacia Merlín y las nuevas reformas que estaban haciendo sobre las leyes de la magia.

"¿Qué te preocupa Arturo?" preguntó Gwen suavemente poniendo a un lado una de las cartas que había estado leyendo mirando con expectación a su esposo esperando que hablara.

"Sólo pensaba en lo que estamos haciendo al legalizar la magia" comenzó Arturo mirando con intensidad hacia la ventana mientras su cuerpo se tensaba como si estuviera esperando un inminente ataque, tal y como reaccionaba en el campo de batalla "Especialmente ahora que Morgana está nuevamente en movimiento".

"¿Dudas en continuar con esto?" preguntó Gwen sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido ante las palabras del rey. _'¡Por favor, no! ¡No dudes ahora Arturo! ¡Por favor!'_

"¡No! No es eso Guinevere" contestó rápidamente el rey calmando las preocupaciones de su esposa. "Quiero hacer esto. Es algo que se les debe a muchas personas" respondió Arturo con total convicción y fe en sus palabras "Es sólo…"

"¿Sólo qué Arturo?" preguntó la reina "¿Qué te preocupa?"

"¿Qué tal si al legalizar la magia beneficiamos más a Morgana?" preguntó el rey con los ojos llenos de preocupación y temor.

Gwen guardó silencio unos momentos antes de responderle a su esposo. Ella no podía negar los temores de su esposo, ella misma había temido que algo así pudiera ocurrir, al igual que los demás miembros de la Mesa Redonda. Legalizar la magia era una apuesta de 50 a 50: Morgana se beneficiaría y Camelot se vería gravemente perjudicado, o bien, la paz con la comunidad mágica se lograría y Morgana perdería todo el apoyo de los usuarios mágicos. ¿Cuál sería el resultado final?

"Esa es una posibilidad, Arturo. Eso no se puede negar" respondió la reina con toda la calma que pudo reunir. "Pero así como podemos vernos afectados, ella también lo será al restarle poder al darle la oportunidad de vivir en paz a los usuarios de magia" continuó Gwen suavemente "Sabes bien que no todos los hechiceros y brujos desean la guerra y continuar derramando sangre".

"Lo sé" dijo Arturo suavemente perdido un poco entre sus pensamientos "Tienes toda la razón".

"No podemos darnos el lujo de dudar en este momento. Sobre todo tú Arturo" continuó la reina mirando con seriedad a su esposo quien le dio una mirada llena de sorpresa ante su llamado de atención.

"El plan de la transición en el Festival de Primavera falló porque tú mismo no creías que la paz con la magia fuera posible. Tenías dudas sobre si ese era el mejor camino a seguir. Si quieres convencer al Consejo y al resto de la gente de Camelot, _tú_ debes ser la clara imagen de confianza y fe en esta decisión y en los cambios por venir".

Arturo se limitó a mirar a su esposa con amor, orgullo y respeto. Ella había crecido tanto desde su coronación. Ella había nacido para ser una diplomática, una líder, una reina, _su_ reina, su pilar y apoyo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerla?

"Esta vez estaremos más preparados" dijo Gwen infundiéndole más confianza a su rey "Cubriremos todos los puntos posibles para frenar cualquier intento de sabotaje del Consejo, y evitar que esto termine beneficiando a Morgana".

"¡Lo lograremos!" terminó Arturo sintiendo como su pecho se inflamaba ante el sentimiento de confianza y optimismo de su esposa, al igual que los suyos propios crecían. _'¡No más dudas! ¡Por Merlín!'_.

"A todo esto Guinevere, ¿has tenido noticias nuevas de Elaine?" preguntó Arturo seriamente cambiando de tema.

"No" respondió la reina mientras una sombra de preocupación pasaba por sus ojos "Lo último que supe es que estaba tratando de mantener un perfil lo más bajo posible. Tal parece que Alvarr desconfía de ella, limitando sus oportunidades de obtener más información. Parece que Morgana continúa aumentando su fuerza bélica, pero todavía no han revelado quiénes son sus nuevos aliados".

"Ya veo" respondió Arturo sintiéndose un poco más nervioso ante el último informe de Elaine LeFay, quien a pesar de las diferencias con el rey, sorprendentemente se había ofrecido a servir a Camelot como espía dentro de los dominios de Morgana en las Tierras Peligrosas. Aunque ambos habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo, Arturo respetaba completamente a la sanadora, así que no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por ella. Especialmente ahora que había tomado bajo su cuidado a su hijo Galahad, quien ciertamente era una promesa como futuro caballero de Camelot.

"Y es por eso que no podemos darnos dudar en este momento Arturo" comentó Gwen "Mientras más pronto resolvamos esto, más pronto traeremos la paz".

Arturo guardó silencio reflexionando sobre las palabras de su esposa. Gwen tenía toda la razón. Había mucho en juego, y esta era su máxima oportunidad para arreglar el desastre que su padre había comenzado y que él había continuado, pero aún había muchas asuntos inciertos, ¿qué pasaría con Camelot y los demás reinos después de que se hubiese levantado la prohibición? Las implicaciones de esta decisión dentro de la política interna y externa del reino serían de gran impacto.

Además, todavía faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien_ crucial para lograr la transición. Por más que lo pensaba, Arturo no podía evitar pensar que esto ya no podía continuar posponiéndose por más tiempo. "Creo que es momento de decirle a Merlín nuestros planes" dijo Arturo de repente sorprendiendo a Gwen.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó la reina con el entrecejo fruncido "Acordamos que no lo presionaríamos para que regresara".

"Lo sé, es sólo lo que dijo Gwaine en su carta" explicó Arturo a su esposa "¿Y si lo que en realidad necesita es saber que estamos trayendo el cambio a Camelot? Él se fue sin saber lo que haríamos con la prohibición de la magia. Y sabes que eventualmente lo necesitaremos para lograr la transición".

"Veo tu punto, Arturo" dijo Gwen finalmente tras reflexionar sobre las palabras de su esposo "¿Pero no crees que estás siendo un poco egoísta al presionarlo para que vuelva?"

"No lo estoy presionando para que vuelva. Sólo quiero que mantenga la esperanza en Camelot, su hogar" respondió Arturo con total sinceridad sintiendo como su corazón le dolía ante la desesperanza y melancolía con la que vivía su amigo.

"Quizás tengas razón Arturo" respondió Gwen finalmente con una sonrisa "Pero sólo informémosle del plan. Si el regresa, será por su propia decisión".

"Me parece un buen plan" dijo un sonriente Arturo.

* * *

**Nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ahora un poco de interacción de Arturo y Gwen, además de la situación actual de Camelot en estos tiempos inciertos. Próximamente regresaremos a Dyfed con Merlín, Gwaine y Blaise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Después de mucho tiempo, llega un nuevo capítulo. Una disculpa por si estabas al pendiente de este fic y no lo actualizaba; pero si ese no era el caso, omite la disculpa y la excusa. ****Estuve desganado y sin inspiración para ponerme escribir, así que las ideas no fluían, y si lo hacían, no quería escribirlas. Afortunadamente ese no es el caso ahora, y ya estamos de regreso (espero).**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"Estos bosques son muy tranquilos amigo" comentó Gwaine rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos hombres "Ni siquiera parece que hubiera la posibilidad de encontrar gente viviendo en este lugar".

"Circulan muchas historias sobre estos bosques, Gwaine. Algunos dicen que son el hogar de hadas, duendecillos y algunas otras criaturas mágicas" respondió casualmente Blaise, como si comentara el estado del tiempo de esa noche.

"¿Ah, sí?" comentó Gwaine dando un rápido vistazo al sendero a sus espaldas esperando que algo apareciera detrás de ellos.

"Honestamente nunca he visto nada que se les parezca" continuó Blaise encogiéndose de hombros "Francamente creo que sólo son rumores y supersticiones de la gente del pueblo. Y en lo personal no me molestan, es más me benefician".

"Ciertamente es un buen lugar si lo que quieres es vivir lejos de las personas" comentó Gwaine despreocupadamente "¿Por qué viniste aquí?".

Blaise se limitó a guardar silencio tras la pregunta de su compañero. Hacía tiempo que no se había detenido a pensar sobre su historia y los motivos que lo orillaron a vivir en estos bosques. Había sido hace tanto tiempo. Muchos años después de la guerra civil que había azotado al reino de Dyfed.

"¿Blaise?" llamó Gwaine mirando a su compañero un poco contrito al ver que había tocado un tema doloroso para el ermitaño.

"Fue hace tiempo" explicó Blaise con amargura "Serví como soldado del Ejército Real de Dyfed, siempre manteniendo en alto el nombre del ejército y del reino" dijo apenas en un suave susurro mientras una triste sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, haciéndolo ver más viejo de lo que era. "Mi padre era soldado, y crecí deseando ser uno también: fuerte y honorable. Él me enseñó todo sobre los códigos de honor, e hice de ellos la guía de mi vida y mis acciones. Desgraciadamente, durante mis años de servicio, la guerra civil estalló".

"¡Demonios, amigo!" exclamó Gwaine sorprendido mientras escuchaba la historia de Blaise. La Guerra Civil de Dyfed había sido uno de los episodios más sanguinarios del reino. Las secuelas de la guerra todavía podían verse en el país, especialmente entre las tribus Demetae y Siluro, quienes en su búsqueda de poder habían devastado la región y a su propia gente, pero al final, ninguno de ellos se quedó en el trono.

"Eso es quedarse corto, amigo. La guerra fue mucho peor de lo que te pudieras imaginar" continuó Blaise dándole una mirada sombría "Llegó a un punto en el que no importaba si eras soldado o campesino, lo único que importaba era mantener a tu gente en el trono. Y fue cuando comencé a dudar de mi lugar como soldado, así como del Código de Honor que mi padre me había enseñado.

"Finalmente la guerra llegó a mi pueblo, Seisyllwg. Era un pueblo pequeño de recolectores y cazadores sin importancia estratégica ni política. Similar al pueblo de Merlín, Ealdor. Pero eso no importó. El ejército arribó y atacó a mi gente, argumentando traición al apoyar a los _silures_" explicó con amargura y desprecio ante el nombre de los Silures. Gwaine miró con sorpresa a su compañero, nunca antes lo había escuchado con tanta ira. No, era más odio que ira. Él conocía la ira de Blaise, él la había visto cuando creyó que ejecutarían a Merlín al descubrirse su magia en Camelot durante el Festival de Primavera.

"Ese día abandoné mi lugar en el ejército" continuó Blaise con su historia, relatándola con frialdad "Ese día luché para proteger a mi pueblo y a mi familia. Al mismo tiempo, tuve que traicionar a mis compañeros, mis hermanos de armas. Tomé las vidas de los hombres que consideré mis amigos. Pero al final, mi aldea fue completamente aniquilada…huí a los bosques enloquecido por el dolor. Era mejor vivir en el bosque, lejos de los demás" terminó Blaise su historia estoicamente, pero con un rastro de dolor y pena brillando en sus ojos.

"Lo lamento mucho Blaise" dijo Gwaine finalmente. Después de conocer la historia de Blaise, ya no le extrañaba que él decidiera vivir en aislamiento, lejos de las personas, ¿quizás dudando en volver a depositar su confianza en la gente o en un rey? ¿Tal vez temiendo en volver a perder a la gente que le importa y nunca tener que tomar una decisión como la que hizo para proteger a su pueblo? Gwaine podía entenderlo. Su familia había padecido por la soberbia del rey, dejándolos en la pobreza, demostrándole los verdaderos colores de aquellos en el poder, de aquellos que se hacían llamar 'Nobleza'.

"Eso fue hace tiempo, Gwaine" dijo finalmente el ermitaño "Aprendes a vivir con ello y a superarlo" respondió suavemente el joven ermitaño. _'¿Pero lo hiciste?'_ se preguntó Gwaine mirando de reojo a su compañero, mientras recordaba su propio pasado.

Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada después de esa plática. El silencio se había vuelto a establecer entre ambos, pero a diferencia de antes, éste era incómodo. Gwaine podía darse cuenta que esta era una historia de la que Blaise casi no hablaba, quizás nadie más la conocía, a excepción de Merlín, claro. Gwaine estaba seguro de que si alguien la conocía, ese era su amigo. Quizás por eso Blaise simpatizaba con Merlín, él entendía lo que es guardar un duro secreto. Un oscuro secreto.

"¿Qué crees que habrá preparado Merlín para cenar?" dijo de repente Gwaine rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Blaise quien había estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Espero que haya hecho de esos panecillos de miel" continuó Gwaine "Aunque sigo diciendo que les hace falta algo más. Quizás...".

_'Aquí vamos de nuevo'_ pensó Blaise adivinando lo que diría Sir Gwaine.

"¡Manzanas!" exclamó el caballero alegremente.

"Manzanas" dijo Blaise con cansancio.

"Sabía que también lo creías" dijo alegremente Gwaine.

"En realidad era obvio que dirías eso" dijo Blaise "Lo único que tienes en la mente son manzanas"

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó Gwaine con fingida ofensa.

"Cierto. También tienes alcohol y mujeres en tu mente" continuó Blaise con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

"Lo esencial en la vida, compañero" contestó Gwaine con una sonrisa ante la leve mirada de molestia que le lanzaba Blaise.

Ambos amigos continuaron discutiendo sobre la repostería de Merlín, y algunos de sus dotes culinarios. Pronto pudieron distinguir la cabaña entre los árboles. La casita se encontraba oscura en su mayoría, a excepción de la luz de la cocina, la cual apenas alcanzaba a iluminar el huerto. Desde el regreso de Merlín a Dyfed con sus recuerdos restaurados, su amigo había contribuido activamente en el cuidado y manejo del huerto, haciendo que éste se ampliara con la adición de algunas hierbas medicinales, entre las que incluían algunas de difícil acceso.

Blaise sonrió un poco al ver los pequeños brotes de pimpinela escarlata. Las plantas eran jóvenes, todavía les faltaba madurar para que dieran sus primeras flores y poder intercambiarlas o venderlas en el mercado. Mientras cruzaba por el sendero, Blaise no pudo evitar maravillarse por como lucía su huertito, no recordaba haberlo visto tan fuerte y vigoroso. Él y Gwaine sospechaban que Merlín hacía uso de su magia para mantenerlo así, aunque nunca lo habían visto hacerlo, pero si ese era el caso, no podían reprochárselo.

"Ya estamos aquí, Merlín" anunció Blaise al entrar a la cabaña mientras dejaba su chaqueta en uno de los banquitos de la salita. "¿Merlín?" volvió a llamar Blaise ante la ausencia de de respuesta de su amigo.

"¿Wyllt?" continuó llamando Blaise encaminándose hacia la pequeña cocina donde su amigo había puesto a hervir agua para la comida. Tomando un viejo paño, Blaise movió la olla alejándola del fuego. Concluida su tarea, el ermitaño barrió la habitación con la mirada, deteniéndose en los vegetales y la carne para el estofado a medio cortar. _'¿Dónde estará?'_ se preguntó Blaise mirando el solitario cuchillo con la sangre de la carne de venado comenzando a coagularse en el filo.

"Él no está aquí" confirmó un preocupado Gwaine después de haber revisado el resto de las habitaciones de la cabaña.

"Revisaré en el establo" anunció Blaise encendiendo una lámpara de aceite antes de salir en busca de su amigo.

Blaise cruzó el huertito a toda velocidad. El establo estaba cerrado, tal y como lo dejaban siempre todas las noches. _'No creo que esté aquí'_ pensó Blaise mordiéndose el labio con preocupación. La puerta chirrió suavemente mientras la jalaba, dejando el espacio suficiente como para poder entrar. El establo era pequeño, la linterna iluminaba lo suficiente como para que Blaise pudiera asegurarse que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de los caballos, los cuales bufaban y golpeaban molestos el suelo con sus cascos ante el ruido y la luz de la linterna que habían interrumpido su sueño.

"¡Wyllt!" llamó Blaise de todos modos esperando que su amigo estuviera ahí y les contestara. "¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora?" se preguntó Blaise en voz baja al no tener respuesta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Blaise salió del establo. La preocupación por su amigo crecía sin cesar. El desaparecer así no era costumbre de Wyllt, aunque en el caso de Merlín, al parecer esa era otra historia. Hasta donde había descubierto, su amigo acostumbraba a escabullirse del castillo de Camelot para ir a cumplir con peligrosas misiones que podrían costarle la vida. Pero eso era su vida allá. Ahora, ¿qué pudo haber pasado _aquí_ para obligarlo a irse sin avisarles?

Una vez asegurado el establo, Blaise se volteó a ver los bosques circundantes a su hogar. Seguramente Merlín se había internado en ellos. El pueblo no era una opción, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Incluso ahora que su amigo había recuperado sus recuerdos, siempre que podía, él evitaba ir al pueblo. Pero el bosque era algo completamente diferente. Él tenía historia con esos bosques, Blaise estaba seguro que la naturaleza llamaba a la magia de su amigo, incluso desde antes de saber de ella, Wyllt siempre se había sentido conectado a la tierra. _'¿A dónde pudo haber ido? ¿La loma? ¿La gruta? ¿El arroyo?'_ se preguntó Blaise una y otra vez mientras enumeraba todos los posibles lugares a los que podría ir su amigo, _'¿pero por qué a estas horas?'_

"¿Lo encontraste?" preguntó Gwaine de repente interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento del ermitaño.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó Blaise dando un salto hacia atrás apenas evitando que la linterna se le cayera de la mano "¡No te aparezcas así de repente detrás de uno!"

"Lo siento" se disculpó Gwaine con una pequeña sonrisa burlona que no convenció a Blaise de la sinceridad del caballero "¿Encontraste algo?"

"No. Él no está aquí" respondió Blaise con molestia sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se estabilizaban un poco después del susto que le dio el caballero "No había señales de que él hubiera estado aquí recientemente"

"¡Maldición!" se quejó Gwaine "¿Dónde crees que podría…"

Un rugido resonó por el bosque interrumpiendo al caballero quien se apresuró a sacar su espada listo para enfrentarse al peligro "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Gwaine en voz alta apenas logrando ocultar su nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ver algo entre la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

"No lo sé" respondió Blaise que se había puesto en guardia al lado de Gwaine con una daga en la mano esperando el inminente ataque de la criatura que había hecho ese sonido "Nunca antes había escuchado algo así".

Gwaine tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras recordaba las supersticiones que circulaban sobre estos bosques. "Sea lo que sea, debemos movernos" dijo Gwaine caminando hacia el bosque.

"¿Quieres salir a buscar a esa…cosa en medio de la noche?" preguntó Blaise horrorizado y sorprendido por la audacia del caballero.

"Merlín está allá afuera" respondió Gwaine con fiereza "Sea lo que sea, no podemos dejarlo solo".

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó Blaise al recordar a su amigo desaparecido "Vamos por él".

-oOo-

"¡Ay!" se quejó Merlín después de haber vuelto a tropezar con la raíz de un árbol. _'¡Vaya gran brujo!'_ se burló una molesta voz en la cabeza de Merlín que, curiosamente, le recordaba al Rey Arturo.

"**Léoht**" dijo Merlín mientras conjuraba una nueva esfera de luz. "Ahora veamos, ¿dónde diablos estoy?" se preguntó el brujo mirando a su alrededor tratando de reconocer su entorno.

Aunque no quería, Merlín debía admitir que se había perdido. Al parecer se había internado en una parte del bosque que le era completamente desconocida. Rara vez se atrevía a internarse más allá de la loma y la gruta, las zonas que perfectamente conocía de este bosque. Desgraciadamente, él tenía otra preocupación que lo había mantenido completamente distraído todo este tiempo.

"¿Dónde estás?" llamó Merlín mirando a su alrededor tratando de hallar lo que sea que venía buscando.

Hace apenas unas horas, mientras preparaba la cena, Merlín sintió como su magia se agitaba advirtiéndole de un peligro cercano. Lo que sea que estuviera alterando a su magia, no estaba lejos de su casa poniendo en riesgo a sus amigos, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Dejando a un lado la carne que estaba cortando, Merlín se limpió las manos, se colocó su chaqueta marrón, y salió de la cabaña.

La noche era clara, fresca y tranquila. El bosque se mantenía en calma. Las copas de los árboles apenas se agitaban por el viento, y no se oía nada en las cercanías a excepción del chirrido de los saltamontes. La sensación de falsa seguridad no dejaba de aumentar en su pecho. Se sentía observado, _cazado_. Respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse y aclarar su mente, Merlín cerró los ojos dejando que su magia se expandiera a su alrededor y se conectara con su entorno buscando al intruso.

"Hacia allá" dijo Merlín ubicando a la entidad en medio de los bosques rumbo hacia el arroyo. Conjurando una luz, el brujo se internó a toda velocidad en la espesura de la vegetación, apenas logrando esquivar las ramas bajas y tropezando de vez en cuando con las raíces o rocas en su camino.

Cuando finalmente llegó al arroyo, Merlín dejó que la esfera de luz flotara un poco más, iluminando ampliamente su entorno tratando de encontrar la fuente de su inquietud. El sonido del agua corriendo, a pesar de que siempre la había encontrado relajante, en esta ocasión apenas lograba calmar sus nervios. El lugar parecía inalterado, nada fuera de lugar, ninguna señal que le pudiera indicar el paso del intruso. Silenciosamente, Merlín se maldijo por sus nulas habilidades de cazador. _'Tal vez debí de poner un poco más de atención a Arturo y los caballeros durante sus cacerías'_.

Enfocando nuevamente sus sentidos mágicos, Merlín percibió nuevamente a la criatura retirándose de la zona. Quizás debió dejarlo así, sea lo que sea, se alejaba de su casa. Pero había algo que lo impulsaba a seguirlo, algo que le decía que debía de encontrarlo. Esa presencia tenía un tinte familiar pero era incapaz de definirlo, excepto que esta fuerza era mágica. No había duda de eso. Pero, ¿qué hacía la magia ahí? Eso tenía que averiguarlo.

Y ahora, él estaba perdido y sin saber a dónde ir. Después de un rato, el silencio del bosque se quebró por un poderoso rugido. Contra toda lógica, Merlín empezó a correr hacia la criatura. Apenas evitando tropezar con los accidentes del suelo y golpeándose con las ramas, adentrándose cada vez más en lo desconocido.

La presencia desapareció abruptamente confundiendo completamente a Merlín quien se detuvo bruscamente, apenas evitando tropezar nuevamente. La facilidad que tenía la criatura para ocultar su presencia y firma mágica era impresionante y aterradora. _'¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?'_ se preguntó el brujo sintiendo lentamente como una gota de sudor corría por su espalda liberando un pequeño escalofrío.

"Bien, ya es suficiente" susurró el brujo con molestia "**Beo þu leohte bewunden!**"

En cuanto el hechizo fue pronunciado, Merlín sintió el pequeño calor irradiando de sus ojos que brillaron con su característico color dorado ante la manifestación de la magia. Pronto, Merlín se percató de la formación de un pequeño sendero de color dorado que continuaba internándose en el bosque. Respirando profundamente, el brujo reanudo su búsqueda través del bosque hasta llegar a un claro, donde terminaba el iluminado sendero.

"¿Hola?" llamó Merlín mientras dejaba que la esfera de luz iluminase el claro. La sensación de ser observado se incrementaba nuevamente, su magia se retorcía y agitaba en su pecho advirtiéndole el peligro, que algo estaba terriblemente mal ahí. Merlín no pudo evitar pensar que quizás había caído en la trampa de su cazador.

Podía sentir la presencia de su enemigo, su presencia estaba en todas partes, no podía definir de donde vendría su ataque. Un nuevo rugido sonó entre las copas de los árboles a sus espaldas. Apenas logrando girarse hacia su atacante, Merlín cayó al suelo golpeado por una furiosa y sanguinaria bestia.

-oOo-

"Gwaine, aquí" llamó Blaise señalando hacia unos arbustos cercanos al arroyo.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Gwaine mirando con curiosidad hacia donde le señalaba su amigo.

"Huellas" respondió Blaise "Al parecer Merlín pasó por aquí".

Gwaine sonrió. No había lugar a dudas de que el rastro era de su amigo. Las huellas pertenecían a una persona de pies medianos, y que claramente era poco robusto, además de estar asociado a un rastro poco cuidado. Un rastro hecho por una persona _muy_ torpe.

"El rastro continua de este lado" llamó Blaise desde la otra orilla "Se interna cada vez más hacia el bosque".

"Entonces vamos hacia allá" dijo el caballero liderando el camino, siempre atento hacia cualquier señal del camino de su amigo.

"Esto es raro" comentó Blaise de repente.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Gwaine todavía enfocado en el rastro de Merlín.

"El rastro es descuidado" explicó Blaise "Claramente es de una sola persona que no buscaba mantenerse escondida. No se lo llevaron, él se fue por su propia decisión para deambular por el bosque".

"No está deambulando" corrigió Gwaine.

"¿Qué?"

"Fíjate bien, si estuviera deambulando podría estar caminando en círculos o yendo en direcciones aleatorias" explicó Gwaine a Blaise que lo escuchaba atentamente "Pero él sigue un solo camino, una sola dirección. Él está siguiendo algo".

"¿Siguiendo qué?" preguntó Blaise con el entrecejo fruncido. No había más huellas o señales de alguna persona o animal al que pudiera estar siguiendo su amigo.

"No lo sé" contestó Gwaine con temor _'Y eso es lo que más me preocupa'_ pensó el pícaro caballero mientras recordaba el rugido que habían escuchado antes de decidirse a ir a buscar a su amigo en el bosque.

"Este lugar me es desconocido" dijo de repente Blaise "Nunca antes me había internado en estas partes del bosque".

"¿Qué hay de Wyllt?" preguntó Gwaine.

"Hasta donde sé, tampoco" respondió con preocupación el joven. Fue cuando volvieron a escuchar el rugido con mayor intensidad que antes. _'Esta cerca. Muy cerca'_ pensó Blaise con temor.

"¡Por aquí!" llamó Gwaine corriendo hacia la fuente del rugido seguido de cerca por Blaise.

-oOo-

Merlín sentía mucho dolor. Lo que sea que lo había sorprendido era grande y pesado, quizás de la talla de uno de los mastines de Arturo, pero mucho más fiero. El brujo apenas había logrado esquivar la dentellada de la criatura que se mantenía encima de él. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de la bestia. Sea que lo estuviera atacando, sabía que él estaba a su merced, un error y la bestia terminaría con su vida.

Merlín trató de empujar a la bestia esperando mantener su hocico lo más alejado de su cabeza. Podía sentir el largo y flexible cuello de la criatura retorcerse así como los movimientos de la tráquea de la bestia mientras ésta respiraba y empujaba tratando de acercársele y dar el golpe fatal.

Al sentir que su presa luchaba contra ella, la criatura redobló sus esfuerzos para someterlo. El peso de la criatura sobre su torso presionaba sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar. A cada segundo, sus fuerzas disminuían restándole la capacidad de resistir a su atacante.

"**Á-Ástryce**" logró articular Merlín mientras alejaba a la criatura con la fuerza de su magia que cayó con un fuerte sonido al otro lado del claro.

Una vez liberado, Merlín logró respirar mejor. El pecho le dolía por los rasguños que había recibido cuando la criatura cayó sobre él. Jadeando, Merlín logró obligar a su cuerpo a incorporarse para hacerle frente a su furioso enemigo. La bestia se incorporó sacudiéndose el golpe. Fue en ese momento cuando Merlín pudo ver bien a su enemigo.

_'¡No puede ser! ¡Tú no!'_ pensó con dolor el brujo asimilando la cruda verdad antes de que la criatura lanzara un nuevo ataque contra él.

"¡AITHUSA! ¡NO!"

* * *

**Vaya cliffhanger, ¿qué les pareció?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

_'¿Por qué Aithusa?'_ pensó Merlín mientras se incorporaba después de haber esquivado el último ataque del dragón. _'¿Qué te sucedió?'_ continuó preguntándose una y otra vez mientras mantenía su distancia y evaluaba a su enemigo. Aithusa había cambiado: era más grande y mucho más musculosa que la última vez que se habían visto, comenzaban a aparecer nuevos cuernos detrás de la cabeza así como algunos pequeños pinchos en el lomo, pero lo más sorprendente y aterrador de ella era la fría mirada con la que se mantenía atenta a cada uno de los movimientos del brujo.

"No quiero luchar contigo Aithusa" dijo Merlín levantando las manos en un gesto conciliador mientras trataba de de razonar con ella "Aithusa, somos parientes, no enemigos. Recuérdalo".

Aithusa mantuvo la misma mirada impasible ante las insistentes palabras y llamados del brujo. "Aithusa, soy yo, Merlín. ¿Me recuerdas? Tu Dragonlord". Ante la mención del Dragonlord, Aithusa ladeó la cabeza, como si sus palabras tuvieran un significado. Parpadeando levemente, la frialdad en los ojos del dragón comenzó a retroceder, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño. "Sí, Aithusa, recuerda. Soy quien te llamó desde el huevo junto con Kilgharrah. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas el sueño de Albión? ¿Al Actual y Futuro Rey y Emrys?"

Súbitamente, Aithusa rugió. El poco reconocimiento que había logrado había sido reemplazado nuevamente por esa furia asesina con la que lo había atacado. Horrorizado, Merlín miró como el dragón blanco, su pariente más joven, el favorable augurio para el destino de Albión, lanzaba un torrente de llamas para acabar con él.

"**Scildan!**" clamó Merlín levantando un escudo y preparándose para continuar luchando.

-oOo-

"¡Por allá!" gritó Blaise señalando hacia su derecha, donde el bosque estaba iluminado de un color amarillo anaranjado, mientras el viento traía a sus narices el olor de la vegetación quemándose.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó sobresaltado Gwaine al ver un nuevo destello de fuego alzarse, ahuyentando a un grupo de ciervos, conejos y faisanes que huían aterrados de las llamas.

"No lo sé" respondió Blaise corriendo hacia las llamas, seguido de cerca por Gwaine que no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo.

_'¡Resiste amigo!'_

-oOo-

_'¿Dónde estás?'_ pensó Merlín con enojo mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. Podía sentir las llamas alrededor de todo el claro. Los ataques de Aithusa habían comenzado varios incendios, los cuales apenas comenzaban a propagarse.

Un nuevo rugido vino desde su derecha, levantando un nuevo escudo, Merlín se cubrió de las llamas del dragón, el cual se perdió entre las columnas de humo. Los ataques de Aithusa eran constantes: atacar con fuego desde el aire y ocultarse entre el humo. Una y otra vez, sin permitir que pudiera lograr ordenarle parar. '_Irónico' _pensó Merlín mientras bloqueaba un nuevo ataque _'Toda una vida para evitar la pira de Pendragon, y ahora un dragón me hará una'_.

"¡Merlín!"

Sorprendido, Merlín se dio la vuelta buscando a quien lo había llamado, rompiendo su atención al siguiente ataque de Aithusa, del cual apenas pudo escapar. Merlín cayó al suelo sintiendo un fuerte ardor en su cara y brazo derecho. El dolor era intenso, pero manejable todavía. Obligándose a abrir los ojos, Merlín pudo ver como sus amigos Blaise y Gwaine salían de entre los bosques a toda velocidad en su ayuda.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Merlín sintiendo un nuevo retortijón de preocupación por la seguridad de sus amigos.

"Esa no es forma de saludar a tus refuerzos, amigo" le reprochó Gwaine con una pequeña sonrisa sin darse cuenta del nuevo ataque de Aithusa.

"**Scildan!**" gritó Merlín levantando un escudo sobre los tres, salvando a Gwaine de una muerte segura.

"¿Eso es un dragón?" jadeó Gwaine con sorpresa mientras veía como las llamas que estuvieron a punto de incinerarlo se dispersaban al colisionar contra la defensa que había invocado Merlín, al mismo tiempo que Aithusa se ocultaba entre el humo nuevamente después de soltar un rugido de frustración.

"Sí. Aithusa" respondió Merlín jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo.

"¿No es ese el dragón que hiciste eclosionar?" preguntó Blaise mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

"Así es" contestó Merlín sintiendo una nueva punzada de dolor en su costado, donde Aithusa lo había herido "Por alguna razón, ella me ve como su enemigo".

"Pensé que los dragones no atacaban a sus Dragonlords" comentó Blaise con sorpresa y horror ante la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Algo le está pasando" continuó Merlín haciendo una nueva mueca de dolor cuando una nueva llamarada golpeaba su escudo "No puedo sentir nuestro vínculo Dragonlord".

"¿Eso es posible?" preguntó consternado Blaise ante esta nueva revelación.

"Aparentemente" dijo Merlín antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras su escudo se desvanecía.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" gritó Blaise al ver la sangre filtrándose a través de las heridas de su amigo y su estado. Merlín estaba en su límite.

Percibiendo la ausencia del escudo, Aithusa se abalanzó sobre ellos. Rápidamente, Sir Gwaine se paró frente al grupo. El ataque pareció durar toda una eternidad, Gwaine se preguntó brevemente si Merlín estaría deteniendo el tiempo. El rugido cortó sus pensamientos abruptamente, Gwaine podía verla acercarse. Las escamas blancas de Aithusa brillando de un color anaranjado pálido por efecto de los fuegos a su alrededor, las fauces del dragón se abrieron enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes en una salvaje mueca. Conforme se acercaba, el dragón extendió sus extremidades hacia el frente, similar al halcón que cae en picada para capturar a su presa. Respirando profundamente, y apretando el pomo de su espada con ambas manos, Gwaine golpeó con todas sus fuerzas su arma…logrando rechazar a Aithusa.

"¡No!" gritó Merlín mirando con horror como el dragón caía pesadamente en el suelo sin dar señales de vida.

"¿Está muerto?" preguntó Blaise mientras sostenía a Merlín en estado de shock que no podía de dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte del dragón.

"No lo sé" respondió Gwaine con la voz plana tratando de poner a un lado sus emociones después de escuchar el grito de dolor de Merlín al ver caer a Aithusa. Vacilante, Gwaine comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo del dragón. Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, lista para hacerlo reaccionar al siguiente ataque en caso de que el dragón estuviera sólo fingiendo. Extendiendo su espada, Gwaine se preparó para tocar el cuerpo de Aithusa cuando este se movió, sobresaltando al caballero que se puso en guardia nuevamente.

Aithusa se levantó con dificultad. Aparentemente el golpe de Gwaine la había dejado aturdida, y un poco herida al ver como cojeaba de una de sus patas traseras, pero todavía lista para continuar luchando.

"**Aithusa, stamáta! Stamatíste tin epíthesí sas tóra kai akoúste me!**" rugió Merlín sorprendiendo a Blaise quien casi lo deja caer.

_'Ningún dragón se puede resistir a las órdenes de un Dragonlord'_ reflexionó Blaise recordando las viejas historias, y presenciaba como el dragón bajaba sumisamente la cabeza sometiéndose a las órdenes de Merlín.

"¿Qué te pasó Aithusa?" preguntó Merlín sin despegar la mirada del joven dragón que, al escuchar el suave tono del brujo levantó la mirada lentamente conectándose finalmente con él, su Dragonlord.

Durante la pelea, la conexión entre ellos parecía nunca haber existido. Merlín había tratado de contactarla para evitar que la batalla escalara a niveles más altos, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Ahora parecía estar de vuelta, ¿por qué? ¿El vínculo entre dragones y Dragonlord podía bloquearse? ¿Pero quién podía hacer algo así?

Sin decir una palabra Merlín mantuvo la vista fija en el dragón, dejando que su magia explorara el vínculo que compartían sus almas. La conexión era cálida como la del hogar, fraterna como la familia, vertiginosa y salvaje como surcar el cielo, pero no era tan brillante como la Kilgharrah, era opaca y mucho más fría, como si apenas se conocieran. _'¡Esto está mal! ¡Así no es como debe de ser!'_ reflexionó Merlín con pesar. Algo o alguien se había atrevido a dañar a su pariente más joven.

Suavemente, Merlín fue incrementando la intensidad de su magia, al mismo tiempo que ampliaba sus sentidos tratando de encontrar la razón del errático comportamiento de Aithusa. Finalmente lo encontró, en lo más profundo del corazón de Aithusa había algo oscuro. Enviando una nueva oleada de magia, Merlín lo sintió: era pegajoso, molesto y desagradable, similar a una telaraña sobre la mano desnuda. Sea lo que sea, estaba mal, _nunca_ debió de estar aquí. Enfocando su magia, Merlín la envolvió, una vez que sintió que ninguna hebra se le había escapado, tiró de ella tratando de expulsarla del corazón de Aithusa.

En cuanto dio el primer tirón, Aithusa rugió intensamente, rompiendo abruptamente la concentración del brujo, desorientándolo momentáneamente.

"¡Merlín!" gritó Blaise en cuanto sintió como la respiración de su amigo se cortaba de golpe. _'¡Algo está mal!'_

"¿Aithusa?" jadeó de repente el brujo respirando profundamente.

"Se fue" dijo Gwaine soltando un suspiro de alivio dirigiendo su atención hacia donde se había ido volando el dragón.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí" dijo Blaise mientras sostenía a Merlín que apenas se lograba mantenerse en pie.

"T-todavía no" tartamudeó Merlín.

"Wyllt, debemos atender tus heridas" reprendió Blaise mirándolo con preocupación.

"N-no tardaré mucho" contestó Merlín con una pequeña sonrisa "**Tódwæsce híe**"

En cuanto el brillo dorado desapareció de los ojos del brujo, las llamas comenzaron a extinguirse lentamente, quedando como única evidencia de la batalla el suelo ennegrecido y las columnas de humo.

_'¿Alguna vez dejaré de asombrarme con su magia?'_ pensó Gwaine al mismo tiempo que el brujo colapsaba.

-oOo-

El trayecto a la cabaña había ido demasiado lento para el gusto de Gwaine. Después de haber extinguido los fuegos, Merlín había quedado inconsciente, dándoles un susto de muerte a Blaise y a él. Las heridas de su amigo a primera vista no eran fatales, pero su continuo sangrado no dejaba de preocuparle.

Gracias a Dios, Blaise había pensado rápidamente y había hecho unas vendas improvisadas con su túnica. Aún así, Merlín no estaba fuera de peligro. Ninguno de los dos era médico, pero ambos sabían que una herida sin tratar podía ser peligrosa si se infectaba. Tenían que llevar a su amigo con el sanador del pueblo.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, el bosque comenzó a aclararse hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cabaña. Gwaine nunca antes estuvo tan contento de verla. Abriendo la puerta, Gwaine se adelantó para mover todo lo que estuviera en el camino entre Blaise y la cama de Merlín para facilitarle el acceso.

"Gwaine, toma a un caballo y ve a buscar al sanador del pueblo" ordenó el ermitaño en cuanto puso al inconsciente brujo en la cama. Parpadeando un poco ante la falta de respuesta del caballero, Blaise buscó con la mirada a su compañero, sólo para encontrar vacío el lugar. Aparentemente el caballero había salido de la cabaña, seguramente iría en busca del sanador a toda velocidad. Mientras tanto, tenía que cambiar los vendajes de su amigo y limpiar las heridas.

-oOo-

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Gwaine al ver salir al sanador de la habitación donde habían dejado a Merlín.

"Estará bien" respondió el sanador de mala manera. Aparentemente Gwaine lo había despertado bruscamente a mitad de la noche al gritar y golpear su puerta una y otra vez "Sus quemaduras no son graves, requerirá fomentos de agua para aliviar la sensación. También tuvo un par de costillas magulladas pero sin daños al pulmón, y las heridas no muestran evidencia de infección, pero necesitaron ser suturadas. Ahora está durmiendo profundamente. Lo que sea que haya pasado, lo dejó exhausto".

"Menos mal" suspiró Blaise ligeramente aliviado.

"¿Saben que fue lo que lo atacó?" preguntó el sanador mirándolos con curiosidad.

"No…no estamos seguros" respondió Blaise apenas logrando ocultar su nerviosismo ante la intensa e incrédula mirada del sanador. A su lado, Gwaine se limitó a tragar saliva mientras se esforzaba en mantener un rostro inexpresivo, tal y como se esperaba de un caballero, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si las _miradas fatales_ eran cosa de todos los médicos, y no exclusivas de Gaius.

"Bien" respondió el sanador finalmente desviando la mirada después de unos minutos "Hay que ser cuidadosos, al parecer la fama de estos bosques no es en vano" dijo casualmente mientras se aseguraba que todos sus instrumentos y materiales estuvieran dentro de su bolso "No se preocupen por mí. Conozco el camino de regreso" dijo antes de salir.

"Debería…debería de ir con él" dijo Gwaine yendo tras el sanador.

"Estará bien" respondió Blaise secamente "Deberías estar más preocupado por nosotros".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Gwaine dándose vuelta rápidamente para enfrentar al joven ermitaño que no se había movido del lugar. La expresión de Blaise era determinada, la mandíbula rígida, acompañada de una firme determinación en los ojos. Este no era el ermitaño fastidiado, sino el soldado sobreviviente de Dyfed.

"Aithusa vino por Merlín, y falló" respondió Blaise con sequedad.

"El dragón vendrá por él de nuevo" terminó Gwaine.

* * *

Un nuevo capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

La luz comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de la cabaña conforme se alzaba el sol por los cielos. Poco a poco, los luminosos rayos cruzaron por la ventana, iluminando la habitación hasta caer finalmente sobre el rostro de un adormilado Gwaine que apenas se lograba mantener despierto. Gruñendo suavemente con molestia por la luz en sus ojos, el caballero inclinó un poco más su cabeza tratando de alejar su rostro del sol.

Había sido una larga noche. En cuanto el sanador se hubiese marchado, Blaise y Gwaine habían acordado hacer guardias para velar el sueño de Merlín, y en caso de que se despertara, ayudarlo en lo que necesitara; además, debían estar listos para enfrentar a Aithusa en caso de que volviera. No podían saber cuándo volvería a atacar, además de desconocer la ubicación de su escondite. Sólo podían esperar y rezar para que su ataque no fuera muy pronto.

"Buenos días" saludó Blaise después de dar un gran bostezo "¿Gwaine?" llamó el ermitaño con extrañeza al no recibir respuesta de su amigo.

El caballero se encontraba donde lo había dejado después de terminar su guardia: sentado frente a la puerta de la cabaña sobre un banquito. El hombre se encontraba con las piernas completamente estiradas, el torso recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, los cuales se levantaban suavemente al compás de su respiración.

Frunciendo el ceño ante la evidente situación, Blaise no pudo evitar perder la calma. "¡Gwaine!" gritó el ermitaño despertando de golpe al caballero que se apresuró a sacar su espada al mismo tiempo que buscaba por todos lados a su enemigo.

"¡Te dormiste!" lo regañó Blaise mirando con incredulidad al llamado _caballero_.

"Sí, justamente cuando amaneció" se excusó Gwaine antes de dar un bostezo al mismo tiempo que se estiraba despreocupadamente. Incluso durante las horas de guardia de Blaise, apenas pudo dormir, así que para cuando relevó a su amigo, fue toda una hazaña el no haberse dormido antes.

"Gwaine, está sobre nosotros la amenaza de un dragón asesino. Tenemos que estar en guardia y preparados" continuó reprendiéndolo el ermitaño "¿Y si el dragón hubiera atacado nuevamente esta noche?".

"Pareces Sir León" se quejó Gwaine mirándolo de mala manera. Definitivamente no estaba de humor para ser regañado, y menos tan temprano.

"Por todos los cielos, Gwaine" continuó quejándose Blaise mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse. _'Es demasiado temprano para un dolor de cabeza'_ pensó con irritación el ermitaño.

"Compañero, todos estamos cansados. Apenas pudimos dormir anoche. Ni siquiera cenamos" continuó Gwaine apenas prestando atención al creciente enojo de Blaise "Sugiero que nos limpiemos y desayunemos algo antes de continuar con esto".

"No puede ser" dijo entre dientes el ermitaño malhumorado mientras tomaba un par de cubos para irlos a llenar con agua fresca del arroyo.

-oOo-

"Me duele admitirlo, pero tenías razón Gwaine" dijo Blaise ya más tranquilo mientras terminaba su desayuno.

"Por supuesto que la tenía. Soy Sir Gwaine, tú sólo hazme caso" dijo el caballero con una sonrisa engreída.

"Si lo hiciera nunca saldríamos de la taberna" se burló Blaise.

"¿Y eso sería un problema?" respondió Gwaine con la misma sonrisa.

Resoplando ligeramente divertido, Blaise puso los ojos en blanco, desviando su mirada hacia la ventanita desde donde se podía ver un poco de la huerta.

La mañana parecía estar tan calmada, los árboles del bosque se meneaban suavemente por el viento mientras que por el cielo cruzaba despreocupadamente una que otra avecilla. Parecía un día completamente perfecto, era increíble que apenas anoche se hubieran enfrentado a un dragón homicida y que todavía hubieran podido ser capaces de vivir para contarlo. _'Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía está sensación' _pensó Blaise con tristeza disfrutando de la engañosa emoción del triunfo.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Gwaine mirando con curiosidad a su amigo que se había tomado su tiempo disfrutando de la vista fuera de la cabaña.

"Pienso…en que voy a extrañar mucho este lugar" respondió Blaise suavemente sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior de la cabaña.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Gwaine mirando con sorpresa al ermitaño perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Gwaine, eres un caballero. Ambos somos soldados" explico Blaise dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia su interlocutor "Debes saber que esto es sólo el comienzo".

"Compañero, estás actuando muy raro" dijo el caballero mirando con preocupación al ermitaño. _'De nuevo esa actitud'_ pensó Gwaine recordando la faceta de soldado que había adoptado anoche Blaise.

"Así es como comienza" explicó Blaise mirando intensamente a Gwaine con un pequeño deje de locura "Pequeñas incursiones, y cuando menos lo esperas…¡Bam!" exclamó el ermitaño golpeando la mesa con el puño "Tu enemigo está a tus puertas con todo su poder".

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Gwaine sin entender del todo de lo que estaba hablando el ermitaño.

"No lo he olvidado, Gwaine" respondió Blaise todavía un poco histérico "El sentimiento de engañar a la muerte para ver un día perfecto. Lo he visto con anterioridad. Llámame supersticioso, pero esa es la calma antes de la tormenta. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí".

"Blaise, ¿de verdad quieres irte por una simple corazonada?" preguntó Gwaine mirando con curiosidad a su amigo.

"¿Acaso no has entendido el peligro de ignorar una simple corazonada?" preguntó Blaise mirando detenidamente al caballero.

"Tú no eres Merlín" respondió Gwaine.

"No, no lo soy" respondió Blaise tranquilamente "No tengo nada que se le asemeje a sus poderes. Sólo tengo mi experiencia".

"Al igual que yo" respondió Gwaine "Tengo experiencia en el combate, y nunca he visto nada parecido a lo que estás describiendo".

"No tienes experiencia en una guerra" respondió Blaise con enojo "Eres un caballero hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no lo pondré en duda. Pero nunca has enfrentado una guerra".

"He luchado por mantener a salvo al Reino de Camelot muchas veces" se defendió Gwaine.

"Lo sé, pero esas han sido sólo escaramuzas entre dos hermanos que luchan por el poder" respondió Blaise de manera cortante "Esta vez no será así. Esta vez será diferente".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Gwaine con molestia.

"Se están armado bandos mientras hablamos. Tú ya has elegido el tuyo…Al igual que muchos otros" respondió sombríamente el ermitaño.

"¿Estás hablando del dragón?" preguntó Gwaine.

"Así es" respondió Blaise con la misma seriedad "¿Por qué apareció aquí de entre todos los lugares? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas decidió atacar a Merlín? ¿Por qué sus poderes de Dragonlord fallaron?"

"Eso mismo es lo que quisiera descubrir" dijo una voz cansada detrás de Gwaine.

"¡Merlín!" exclamaron sorprendidos Gwaine y Blaise ante la repentina aparición del brujo.

-oOo-

Estaba amaneciendo. Al menos eso era lo que se imaginaba Merlín conforme recuperaba la conciencia junto con las repercusiones de la batalla de la noche anterior. El cuerpo le dolía. Sentía escozor donde Aithusa lo había herido con sus garras, y respirar era molesto debido al dolor en su costado. _'Seguramente unas costillas lastimadas'_ pensó Merlín apenas sorprendido por la lesión _'No sería esta la primera vez'_.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Merlín se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la cabaña acostado en su propia cama. La pequeña iluminación apenas estaba iluminada, filtrándose la suficiente luz como para poder saber que no pasaba mucho del amanecer.

_'¿Qué pasó ayer?'_ pensó Merlín mirando hacia el techo de la habitación mientras recordaba el combate y cuando por fin había alcanzado a Aithusa.

_'Esa oscuridad no era normal'_ continuó reflexionando Merlín al recordar lo que encontró en el corazón de Aithusa. Siempre había sido un buen juez de carácter, quizás gracias a su magia que le advertía sobre lo que guardaban los corazones de las personas, y lo que sea que estuviera dentro de Aithusa, no era el simple producto de una mala experiencia. ¿Pero era posible que un dragón sea controlado por la magia negra al punto de bloquear el vínculo del Dragonlord?

Mientras continuaba tratando de descifrar este misterio, Merlín escuchó el chocar de los cubiertos de madera de Blaise. Seguramente sus amigos estaban desayunando. Repentinamente, su estómago rugió recordándole que no había comido nada desde la comida del día anteriorr. El desayuno sonaba perfecto.

Levantarse de la cama fue muy incómodo: tenía que evitar abrir sus heridas nuevamente, mientras que el flexionar su torso había causado una nueva oleada de dolor en sus costillas. _'Lento, lento, lento'_ pensó Merlín animándose hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama _'¡Bien! Ahora hay que…'_

"No lo he olvidado, Gwaine" resonó de repente la voz de Blaise sorprendiendo a Merlín por la seriedad en su voz. _'¿De qué estarán hablando?'_ pensó Merlín mirando con curiosidad hacia la cocina.

"El sentimiento de engañar a la muerte para ver un día perfecto. Lo he visto con anterioridad. Llámame supersticioso, pero esa es la calma antes de la tormenta. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí" (_'¿¡Blaise quiere irse!?'_)

Finalmente de pie, Merlín se encaminó hacia la cocina para hablar con sus amigos. Escuchando a cada paso la conversación del ermitaño y el caballero. '_¿Por qué se quiere ir Blaise? ¿Se avecina una guerra? ¿Qué está pasando?'_ pensó frenéticamente Merlín deseando poder caminar un poco más rápido.

"Se están armado los bandos mientras hablamos" dijo de repente la voz de Gwaine "Tú ya has elegido uno. Al igual que muchos otros lo están haciendo". (_'¿Bandos?'_)

"¿Estás hablando del dragón?" (_'Aithusa'_)

"Así es. ¿Por qué apareció aquí de entre todos los lugares? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas decidió atacar a Merlín? ¿Por qué sus poderes de Dragonlord fallaron?" escuchó a Blaise preguntarle a Gwaine una y otra vez, sabiendo que él, ni ninguno de ellos, tendría la respuesta.

"Eso mismo es lo que quisiera descubrir" dijo Merlín con cansancio al entrar a la cocina, interrumpiendo la conversación entre sus dos sorprendidos amigos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

La aparición de Merlín en la cocinita los había tomado por sorpresa. El enfrentamiento con Aithusa de la noche anterior había dejado a su amigo completamente agotado y en mal estado, así que habían esperado que el brujo permaneciera dormido durante todo el día. Pero al final de cuentas, este era Merlín: el hombre que hacía lo imposible posible.

_'¿Qué tanto escuchó?'_ se preguntó Gwaine mientras el brujo miraba a Blaise y luego a él una y otra vez manteniendo su ceja levantada de una manera muy similar a la de Gaius. _'De verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo en compañía del viejo'_ pensó el caballero preguntándose como lograban ambos hacerlo sentir como un niño atrapado robando golosinas de la cocina_ '¿Y por qué estoy tan nervioso?'_.

"¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto?" pregunto Gwaine rompiendo finalmente el silencio, ganándose toda la atención del brujo.

"Desde hace un rato" respondió Merlín con un suspiro de cansancio antes de dirigirse hacia el asiento vacío junto a Blaise, quien mantenía una estoica mirada mientras seguía con los ojos cada uno de los movimientos de su amigo.

"Escuchaste todo lo que hablamos" declaró el ermitaño en cuanto Merlín se hubiese acomodado en su asiento.

"La mayor parte" le respondió Merlín cerrando los ojos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla sintiéndose aliviado de poder descansar un poco. El viaje a la cocina había terminado con la mayor parte de sus fuerzas. Definitivamente no quería discutir ni hablar de lo que había escuchado. Sólo quería comer, dormir y dormir.

Un golpecito en la mesa junto con un suave toque en su hombro lo despertaron del fugaz sueño en el que había caído. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Merlín vio frente a él un tazón lleno de gachas de avena endulzadas con miel. Sonriendo hacia sus amigos el brujo comenzó a comer lentamente disfrutando del sabor y de la agradable sensación de la comida en su estómago.

Blaise y Gwaine permanecieron en silencio dejando que Merlín comiera con tranquilidad antes de discutir los futuros planes del grupo. Mientras veía comer a su amigo, Gwaine recorrió con la mirada cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Merlín dónde había sido lastimado y donde ahora había una nueva cicatriz para su vasta colección. _'¿Cómo dejé que esto pasara?'_ se lamentó el caballero sintiéndose culpable por fallar en la misión que le había encargado Arturo antes de dejar Camelot.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Gwaine, Blaise se limitó a observar a Merlín sorprendido por el estoicismo y la calma con la que el brujo estaba actuando después de ser atacado por un dragón _'De verdad que es más fuerte de lo que pensé'_ reflexionó el ermitaño; sin embargo, la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque lo ponía ansioso. Amaba estos bosques, este lugar era su vida, pero por más que deseara permanecer en ellos, sabía que no podrían defenderse aquí de futuros ataques, especialmente si sus sospechas eran ciertas. La tranquila vida que había construido después de la Guerra Civil había terminado, y no arriesgaría a ninguno de sus amigos.

"Tenemos que hablar, Wyllt" dijo Blaise rompiendo el silencio en cuanto vio que el brujo había vaciado la mayor parte del tazón.

Molesto por verse interrumpido a medio bocado, Merlín se giró para enfrentar a su amigo. Mientras comía, Merlín había percibido la tensión entre los tres. Les agradecía que lo hubieran dejado comer en paz, pero, ¿no podían dejar esto hasta que hubiera descansado un poco más? Podía ver la seriedad en el rostro de Blaise, sus ojos brillaban con preocupación, pero también había un conflicto. Esto no era nada fácil para él.

"Bien" comenzó Merlín decidiendo ir directamente al grano "Escuché que estás pensando en irte de Dyfed…"

"No, Merlín" lo cortó el ermitaño "Estoy pensando en sacar a todos de aquí".

"No creo que eso sea necesario" replicó el brujo con calma.

"Merlín, amigo, creo que el combate te afectó" respondió Gwaine mirando al brujo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"¿Qué no es necesario?" repitió Blaise con incredulidad "Después de que un maldito dragón atacó, ¿crees que no hay razón para irnos?"

"El que se tiene que ir soy yo" dijo Merlín con tristeza "Es a mí a quien Aithusa buscaba. Ustedes estarán a salvo una vez que me vaya".

_'Aquí vamos de nuevo'_ pensó el caballero recordando todas las veces que Merlín pensó en sacrificarse para mantener a salvo a todos los que quiere. "¿Y crees que te dejaremos ir solo a quién sabe dónde?" le preguntó el pícaro caballero con seriedad.

"Estos son asuntos que conciernen a un Dragonlord, Gwaine" replicó el brujo con cansancio "Algo le pasó a Aithusa y no sé si podré mantenerla alejada de ustedes. No voy a dejar que se expongan a más peligros".

"Si de verdad piensas que te dejaremos solo después de lo que pasó ayer, estás muy equivocado" respondió Blaise sintiendo su enojo aumentar conforme esta discusión avanzaba al igual que la terquedad del brujo.

"Este es mi problema, no el suyo" replicó Merlín alzando la voz.

"¡Pues ya estamos dentro!" exclamó Blaise levantándose bruscamente de su asiento para salir de la cabaña "¡Nos iremos tan pronto estés listo para viajar!" gritó el ermitaño azotando la puerta.

"Bueno, eso pudo haber salido mejor" comentó Gwaine llanamente mientras veía con interés por donde había salido el furioso ermitaño.

"Blaise ama este lugar" dijo Merlín masajeándose las sienes para calmar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando "No puedo dejar que pierda su hogar por mi culpa".

"No sé si estas siendo demasiado desinteresado en estos momentos o sólo estás siendo un completo idiota" comentó Gwaine con severidad mirando al brujo que lo miraba con la boca abierta después de escuchar el insulto de su amigo.

"Tú eres su amigo, pero también su familia" explicó lentamente el caballero como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño "Está preocupado por ti, y eso lo pone algo paranoico, pero creo que está en lo correcto".

"Puedo cuidarme solo" respondió Merlín a la defensiva.

"Lo sabemos, Merlín" respondió Gwaine recordando el heroico e imprudente duelo de su amigo con Morgana "Y es por eso que tenemos que irnos".

-oOo-

_Camelot_

"…Me complace confirmar mi asistencia a la reunión de la Corte Real de Camelot. Agradezco a sus majestades, el Rey Arturo Pendragon y la Reina Guinevere Pendragon, su invitación. Firma, Lord Robert Lowell, Conde de Stonedown" terminó la reina de leer la carta apenas logrando ocultar su cansancio "Al parecer la reunión de este año será mucho más grande".

"Así parece" respondió Arturo firmando la carta que estaba redactando. "Al parecer Lord Lowell viene en persona en esta ocasión" comentó casualmente el rey mientras vertía un poco de cera caliente en el sobre antes de estamparlo con el sello real "Ya sabes a dónde llevarla, Burt" dijo el rey mientras le entrega la carta a un mensajero.

"Bernard" susurró la reina lo suficientemente fuerte para que su esposo la escuchara.

"Sí, Majestad" respondió el muchacho ignorando la confusión del rey con su nombre mientras guardaba la carta en su bolsa "Salgo de inmediato para Dyfed" dijo despidiéndose con una reverencia.

"Ya está en camino" murmuró el rey para sí mismo viendo al joven mensajero salir a toda velocidad de la Sala del Consejo "La carta va en camino a Dyfed" dijo sonriendo a su esposa.

"Pronto" susurró la reina tomando la mano de su esposo apretándola suavemente "¿Cuál será la reacción de Merlín una vez que sepa que sus sueños están cerca de cumplirse?"

"Seguramente el idiota se pondrá a llorar" se burló Arturo sin ocultar el aprecio por su amigo "Siempre ha sido…" se interrumpió el rey al ver la oscura y gélida mirada que su esposa le lanzaba mientras esperaba para que terminara su broma.

"¿Sí, _mi Señor_?" preguntó Gwen con una fría sonrisa al notar el pequeño estremecimiento de Arturo "¿Merlín siempre ha sido _qué_?"

"Muy sensible" respondió rápidamente el Rey tratando de apaciguar a su esposa que continuaba lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

"Ejem" dijo de repente una voz interrumpiendo a la pareja real.

"Ah, Lord Geoffrey" saludó Arturo aliviado por la llegada del genealogista y bibliotecario real.

"Mi Señor. Mi señora" saludó Geoffrey con solemnidad inclinándose ante cada uno de los monarcas.

"Buenas tardes, Lord Geoffrey" saludó Gwen con un suave asentimiento.

"Lamento interrumpir, majestades" se disculpó el bibliotecario "Deseo informarles que finalmente he terminado con…ejem…su encargo" dijo mientras colocaba un paquete de hojas sobre la mesa frente a los monarcas.

"Perfecto" dijo Arturo alegremente hojeando el paquete con evidente emoción.

"Muchas gracias, Geoffrey" dijo la reina con una amplia sonrisa inclinándose para revisarlos junto con Arturo.

"¿Todo permanece en secreto?" preguntó el rey mirando con seriedad al bibliotecario que permanecía callado mientras dejaba que el rey revisara su trabajo.

"Totalmente" respondió Geoffrey un tanto molesto por la insinuación de una indiscreción por su parte "Nadie más que yo ha trabajo en la redacción y transcripción de las nuevas leyes. Tal y como lo solicitó Su Majestad, el Rey".

"Bien. Necesitamos que todo esto permanezca en secreto un tiempo más, Geoffrey. Nadie debe de saber de esto hasta que diga lo contrario".

"Como lo desee, Majestad" respondió el Lord inclinándose ante el rey quien satisfecho por su respuesta dirigió su atención a las leyes ya transcritas.

"¿Hay algo más que necesite, Lord Geoffrey?" preguntó Arturo reparando en que el bibliotecario permanecía todavía en la habitación jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

"Majestad…yo" comenzó Geoffrey intentando armarse de valor para hablar con los reyes.

"¿Sí?" preguntó el rey con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Yo…sé que no es mi lugar para hablar, pero, ¿está completamente seguro de continuar con este _proyecto_?" preguntó el viejo bibliotecario con nerviosismo "El Consejo no aceptará fácilmente…"

"Nos encargaremos del Consejo en su momento, Lord Geoffrey" lo cortó el Rey mirándolo con severidad "Por ahora, continúa con esto con la máxima confidencialidad, tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora".

"Sí, su Majestad" respondió el Lord con otra reverencia al notar el claro despido "Por favor, disculpen mi atrevimiento".

"Está bien. Ninguna ofensa tomada" respondió el Rey dando un suave asentimiento al nervioso Lord mientras se retiraba.

"Está preocupado" comentó la Reina con aprensión mientras miraba hacia las grandes puertas de la sala por donde se había retirado el viejo bibliotecario.

"Él está al tanto de lo que estamos haciendo" le dijo Arturo tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa "Él sabe y entiende las consecuencias que vendrán si fallamos".

_'O las que vendrán si logramos salirnos con la nuestra'_ pensó la reina mientras dirigía su atención al fajo de papeles que Geoffrey les había entregado.

Mientras lo revisa junto con Arturo, Gwen no pudo evitar pensar que este era el momento por el que habían trabajado durante tanto tiempo. Lo que Geoffrey les había entregado era el fruto de su arduo trabajo realizado durante todos estos meses. Habían sido cuatro duros meses de revisar y descubrir la historia detrás de la Gran Purga y la Prohibición de la Magia, así como la posterior preparación y redacción de las nuevas leyes mágicas.

Detrás de estas nuevas leyes, estaba la participación de muchos otros: Gaius y Geoffrey de Monmouth, dos de los servidores más antiguos del castillo, habían aportado una gran cantidad de información sobre los tiempos previos a la purga. La Mesa Redonda había participado activamente al compartir sus experiencias con la magia antes y después de presentar sus servicios a Camelot, además de llevar a cabo misiones secretas por órdenes del rey y la reina para evaluar los miedos y preocupaciones de su gente, nobles y plebeyos, en cuanto a la magia. Finalmente, los primeros frutos de todo su trabajo estaban frente a ellos.

_'Pronto' _reflexionó la reina viendo como el día en el que se enfrentarían al Consejo para derogar la prohibición se acercaba. El cambio estaba sobre todo Camelot.

-oOo-

_Bosque de Dyfed_

_'Esto es todo'_ pensó Merlín mirando con tristeza la vacía estancia de la cabaña. Una rústica y sencilla cabaña que había sido su casa desde el momento en el que un malhumorado ermitaño llamado Blaise se hizo amigo de un hombre sin recuerdos y perdido en los mágicos bosques de Dyfed.

La nostalgia lo abrumaba conforme recorría las habitaciones parcialmente vacías mientras recordaba su vida como Wyllt en compañía de Blaise y la posterior llegada de Gwaine al abandonar Camelot. Habían sido solo tres días desde el ataque de Aithusa y la contundente decisión de Blaise de abandonar Dyfed lo más pronto posible. El ermitaño era terco. Por más que había tratado de hablar con su amigo para convencerlo de cambiar sus planes, el hombre simplemente se negaba a escuchar y al parecer redoblaba sus esfuerzos para vender sus cosas y juntar un poco de dinero para sus futuros gastos.

"Ya es hora Wyllt" dijo Blaise desde la entrada sorprendiendo al brujo por su repentina aparición.

"No había razón para que hicieras esto" dijo Merlín sintiendo como sus entrañas se retorcían por ser la causa de sus más recientes problemas. Si él no hubiera aparecido en la vida de Blaise, él no tendría que abandonar los bosques que tanto amaba.

"No abandono a mis amigos" respondió Blaise con solemnidad "Además, es sólo una casa" dijo antes de salir.

Con una última mirada, Merlín salió y cerró la puerta de la cabaña, sintiendo que esta sería la última vez que vería su pequeño refugio en Dyfed. La carreta ya estaba lista para partir. Gwaine y Blaise terminaban de asegurar las pocas pertenencias y víveres que se habían permitido llevar en su viaje. "¿Todo listo compañero?" preguntó Gwaine advirtiendo la llegada de su amigo.

"Creo que sí" respondió el brujo tomando su lugar junto a Blaise al frente de la carreta.

"¿Ya sabes a dónde iremos?" le preguntó Gwaine al ermitaño después de montar en su caballo.

"Ealdor" contestó Merlín rápidamente con un tono que no admitía discusión "Iremos a Ealdor".

"Supongo que a Ealdor" dijo Blaise extrañado por el repentino arrebato de su amigo.

"¡Rumbo a Essetir! ¡Adelante!" exclamó el despreocupado caballero con una sonrisa liderando al grupo hacia el reino de Lot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Aithusa correteaba por el bosque rumbo a la guarida de su presa. Su duelo con el brujo le había enseñado que no podía volver a bajar la guardia frente él. Lo había estado vigilando desde antes de su encuentro manteniendo oculta su presencia para asegurar que su presa no la descubriera. La primera vez que lo vio, se sorprendió de la apariencia del tal Merlín. Era alto pero delgado, y a diferencia de sus compañeros, no tenía musculo o grasa, similar a un ciervo desnutrido, en pocas palabras, nada amenazante. Sin embargo, había aprendido que los humanos no siempre eran lo que aparentaban. Podían poner agradables rostros pero detrás de ellos se escondía la crueldad y muchos otros males, ¿qué podría esconder ese rostro?

Mientras más lo observaba, Aithusa se daba cuenta de que detrás del famélico cuerpo, había un gran poder mágico que no podía definir. Era una fuerza cálida como el sol, pero también era fría como el rayo de la luna. No podía entenderlo, pero se sentía atraída hacia él, la hacía desear estar a su lado. Ella estaba confundida. El brujo la hacía sentirse de una manera similar a la que tenía cuando estaba junto a Morgana. Pero él no era como Morgana.

Morgana, su amiga, estaba sola. Por más que se rodeara de personas, ella siempre estaba sola, perdida en la oscuridad, y sólo la tenía a ella, Aithusa, para acompañarla. El brujo tenía a otros dos hombres a su lado, tenía una familia que lo protegería, pero no Morgana. Lo cual era extraño. Morgana luchaba para traer la paz para que los usuarios de magia fuesen libres una vez más, pero Emrys siempre se interponía en el camino de Morgana. Emrys era el enemigo de Morgana. Su presa habló de Emrys, él lo conocía, por lo tanto _él_ era un enemigo, y debía de destruir a los enemigos de Morgana. ¿Pero por qué el brujo habló la lengua del dragón? ¿Por qué la voz del brujo le hizo recordar la voz del pariente que lo trajo al mundo? ¿Por qué lo hacía quererlo?

Una y otra vez los pensamientos de Aithusa giraban en un constante remolino tratando de encontrar la respuesta al misterio que rodeaba al brujo Merlín, pero cuando parecía haberlo descifrado, la respuesta la eludía, confundiéndola nuevamente. Siempre regresando al comienzo de sus reflexiones.

Estaba cerca de la guarida del brujo y sus guardianes. Podía reconocer el bosque circundante. Poco a poco, Aithusa disminuyó la velocidad hasta la de un trote ligero. Agazapándose, el pequeño dragón se fue acercando al borde del claro, siempre oculta entre la vegetación del bosque. Podía ver las estructuras donde vivían los humanos y los caballos. Nada parecía haber cambiado en el lugar desde su última visita antes de enfrentarse al hechicero.

Todo estaba silencioso, a excepción de los animales silvestres. No había movimiento o algo que indicara la presencia de su enemigo. El viento sopló suavemente, Aithusa levantó su largo cuello mientras inhalaba profundamente. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos horrorizada: los aromas se estaban perdiendo. Ellos habían abandonado su refugio.

Enfurecida, Aithusa rugió mientras se elevaba sobre la cabaña. Girando en círculos sobre la vivienda, el dragón blanco buscó algún rastro que la pudiera llevar hacia sus presas, pero sin tener suerte. Un nuevo rugido salió del pecho del dragón antes de lanzar un torrente de llamas sobre la deshabitada vivienda.

-oOo-

"¡Bienvenidos a Camelot!" exclamó alegremente Gwaine frente a un caudaloso río que dividía el bosque a la mitad.

"¿Esto es Camelot?" preguntó Merlín mirando a su alrededor con extrañeza "No recuerdo que para el Festival de Primavera hubiéramos pasado por este lugar".

"El año pasado tomamos la carretera principal que atraviesa el corazón del reino de Camelot" respondió Blaise mientras miraba con el entrecejo fruncido de un lado al otro tratando de orientarse entre las confusas brumas matutinas "En esta ocasión entraremos por la provincia de Landshire en vez de Daobeth…mmm…por aquí había un puente para cruzar la frontera" murmuró Blaise cruzando los brazos tratando de recordar el camino.

"El puente está río arriba" comentó Gwaine señalando hacia el norte.

"Ah, sí…lo sabía" murmuró Blaise apurando la carreta hacia donde había señalado Gwaine quien sonreía con satisfacción.

La marcha era un poco lenta, o eso le pareció a Merlín que se mantenía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba las oscuras y distorsionadas formas de los árboles ocultos en la neblina. El canto de las aves era reducido, pero al menos no era un sofocante silencio delatando un inminente ataque de bandidos.

"¿Ya casi llegamos?" preguntó Merlín sintiéndose extrañamente ansioso ante los extraños tirones que sentía en su magia.

"Ya casi" respondió Blaise entrecerrando los ojos esperando ver mejor entre la neblina "Sí, mira, ahí está el puente".

"¿En qué parte de Camelot estamos?" preguntó Merlín una vez que hubieran pasado el viejo y tambaleante puente. La sensación de inquietud en su magia se incrementaba, y si podía afirmarlo, aumentaba conforme se acercaba al territorio de Camelot.

"¿Tienes un mal presentimiento de esto, amigo?" preguntó Gwaine mirando con preocupación al brujo que tamborileaba los dedos con aprensión.

"No, bueno, creo que no. Pero hay algo que no me deja estar tranquilo" respondió Merlín mirando a todos lados como si esperara que algo los atacara.

"Humm…si mal no recuerdo, este camino nos acerca a Stonedown y al santuario de la Isla de los Benditos" respondió Blaise.

"La Isla de los Benditos" murmuró Merlín recordando las últimas veces que había puesto un pie en ese lugar "Eso lo explica todo".

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Blaise mirando con preocupación a su amigo que se limitó a ignorarlo.

A pesar de la inquietud que sentía Merlín, el viaje por Landshire continuó sin problemas. No había señales de bandidos o patrullas, lo cual agradeció el brujo. No estaba seguro sobre lo que debería de hacer si los descubrían los caballeros de Camelot. Para su alivio, la agitación de su magia fue disminuyendo conforme se alejaban de la Isla de los Benditos.

"Pareces más relajado Wyllt" le sonrió Blaise con alegría "¿Todo está bien?"

"Sí, me alegra haber dejado atrás la Isla de los Benditos" respondió el brujo "No puedo decir que es uno de mis lugares favoritos".

"Seguramente" respondió Blaise "Circulan cientos de historias sobre ella, y no son nada agradables".

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó casualmente Merlín recordando sus propias experiencias con Nimueh y el dorocha.

"Según se dice, este fue una de las mayores defensas de la Antigua Religión frente a la purga del Rey Uther" respondió Blaise preguntándose si debía de hablar de esto "Se dice que la Gran Purga propiamente terminó con la conquista de la isla".

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Merlín sintiendo como sus entrañas se retorcían mientras escuchaba a su amigo. Nunca antes se había preguntado sobre los santuarios de la Antigua Religión o la Purga.

"Escuche que la isla estaba maldita" comentó Gwaine teatralmente posicionándose al lado de Merlín "Se dice que encontrara la muerte aquel que se atreva a entrar".

"Gwaine, ya hemos estado en esa isla antes" respondió Merlín poniendo los ojos en blanco "No hay maldición".

"Casi morimos" declaró Gwaine llevando sus manos a su rostro fingiendo estar escandalizado "Estuvimos cerca de ser cena de wyvern".

"No creo que por eso puedas decir que la isla está maldita" respondió el brujo con una pequeña sonrisa "Sólo es el hogar de criaturas salvajes".

"Quizás" contestó el caballero guiñándole el ojo a su amigo "Pero de que te mueres, te mueres si pones un pie en ese lugar, ¿no?".

-oOo-

"Será mejor que acampemos aquí" sugirió Blaise deteniendo los caballos detrás de unas rocas en medio de la pradera.

"Me parece bien" comentó Merlín estirando su entumecido cuerpo "¿Cuál es el plan de mañana?"

"Cruzar el paso de las Montañas Blancas antes del medio día" respondió el ermitaño mientras buscaba lo necesario para preparar la cena del día "Quiero llegar a Willowdale para el anochecer".

"¿Hay un paso a través de las Montañas Blancas?" preguntó Gwaine con sorpresa mientras descargaba un fajo de leña de la carreta.

"Sí, pero es muy poco conocido" continuó el ermitaño "Lo llaman _Endawang_, la Llanura del Fin".

"Agradable nombre" respondió sarcásticamente el caballero.

-oOo-

Había caído la noche desde hace unas pocas horas. Las llamas de la fogata comenzaban a disminuir lentamente irradiando un agradable calor a los reunidos en torno a ella. Gwaine y Blaise se habían quedado dormidos después de haberse acomodado en sus respectivos tapetes, apenas abrigados por unas delgadas mantas. Ajenos a ellos, Merlín permanecía despierto, acostado sobre su tapete con las manos detrás de la cabeza disfrutando del suave brillo de las estrellas y su rítmico titilar.

El viento soplaba suavemente agitando sus cabellos y la hierba a su alrededor, apenas interrumpiendo el incesante chirriar de los saltamontes que acompañaban el suave crujir de la madera en el fuego. Sonriendo, el brujo vio cruzar a toda velocidad por el firmamento una estrella fugaz rompiendo la ilusión de calma e inmovilidad del cielo nocturno. Podía sentir su magia dentro de él cantar alegremente fundiéndose en su entorno. Estaba en casa.

Lentamente su sonrisa fue desapareciendo. Pensar en Camelot como su hogar era difícil. ¿Qué era Camelot ahora para él? Para su gente, él estaba muerto, y si no, debería estarlo por infringir las leyes del reino. _'Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto'_ reflexionó Merlín mientras pensaba en la última vez que estuvo en Camelot. Los tristes rostros de Arturo, Gwen, Gaius y de los caballeros Sir León, Sir Percival y Sir Elyan aparecieron en su mente. Trsiteza y pena al verlo dejar el reino después de que hubieran hecho todo lo posible para traerlo de regreso. _'¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora?'_ se preguntó el brujo tratando de imaginar las actividades de sus amigos. Su familia.

"Mi familia" murmuró el brujo "¡Aithusa!" exclamó Merlín incorporándose rápidamente. Mirando a su alrededor, Merlín sonrió suavemente a sus amigos que continuaban durmiendo ignorando el repentino arrebato del brujo. Silenciosamente, Merlín salió del campamento y del círculo de defensa que había establecido en torno a ellos hasta llegar cerca del paso que había mencionado Blaise. La entrada de Endawang.

No estaba lejos de la entrada a la llanura. Desde su posición, Merlín podía ver claramente las imponentes montañas blancas coronadas de nieve iluminadas por la menguante luna, así como el acceso al camino que lo acercaría a su destino. Contemplando el oscuro paisaje, Merlín sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda junto con una sensación de derrota, contrastando con la sensación de calma que había experimentado mientras veía el firmamento.

_'Es la hora'_ pensó Merlín con una profunda respiración. "**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**" rugió en medio de la noche llamando a Kilgharrah.

Duro poco la espera. El batir de las alas del dragón pronto interrumpió la sinfonía nocturna de la planicie. La oscura figura del dragón poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande conforme se acercaba, silenciando a la vida nocturna al anticipar la llegada de un gran depredador. Merlín se levantó dispuesto a recibir a su amigo quien suavemente aterrizó frente a él.

"Ha pasado tiempo, joven brujo" saludó Kilgharrah con un suave asentimiento "Lúgubre lugar para una reunión".

Merlín frunció el ceño extrañado por las palabras de su amigo, pero prefirió omitirlas. Tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que hablar con él. "Hola Kilgharrah".

"Te has mantenido lejos de Camelot, joven brujo" lo reprendió el dragón "¿Huyes del destino?"

"No…yo sólo…tenía que irme de ahí" respondió Merlín inseguro de su respuesta.

"Ya veo" murmuro Kilgharrah mirando con intensidad a Merlín como si pudiera leer su mente "Dudas de tu destino".

"¡No!" respondió Merlín rápidamente "Creo en el Albión que Arturo construirá".

"Pero estás aquí en vez de estar a su lado" respondió el Gran Dragón sin ocultar su enfado por las decisiones del brujo.

"Como te había dicho, tenía que salir de Camelot" se defendió Merlín molesto _'¿Acaso no puedo elegir?'_

"Hace tiempo te advertí que el destino encontraría su camino, y que éste se cumpliría. Nadie escapa de él" respondió Kilgharrah a la pregunta no formulada de Merlín.

"¿Y de verdad todo esto pudo haberse evitado?" preguntó enfurecido el brujo pensando en todo lo que había vivido desde la revelación de su destino y lo que lo había llevado a salir y volver al reino que lo vería muerto.

"Esto es más que sólo tu destino, ¿no?" preguntó el dragón mirando con incertidumbre al intranquilo brujo.

"Algo sucedió" se explicó Merlín paseándose de un lado al otro "Algo…terrible, y yo…no estoy seguro de lo que pasó… necesito que seas completamente honesto conmigo, Kilgharrah" pidió el brujo deteniéndose finalmente frente al dragón que se limitó a asentir comprometiéndose en cumplir con la petición del brujo "Además de un Dragonlord, ¿quién más puede controlar a un dragón?"

Kilgharrah parpadeó sorprendido por la pregunta. "Nadie más puede hacerlo, joven brujo".

"¿Nadie?" continuó interrogándolo Merlín "¿Ni siquiera una Alta Sacerdotisa?"

"¿La Bruja?" preguntó Kilgharrah haciendo una mueca de desprecio "Lo único que podría hacer es soñar con una abominación como esa".

"¿Abominación?" repitió Merlín con extrañeza.

"El poder de un Dragonlord es un regalo único, Merlín" explicó Kilgharrah sentándose sobre sus patas traseras mientras explicaba "Es un don originado por la unión entre las almas de un dragón y un humano, transmitido de generación en generación. Desde el nacimiento del primer Dragonlord, muchos han tratado de replicar ese poder por medio de magia oscura".

"¿Y lo lograron?" preguntó Merlín nervioso por la respuesta de Kilgharrah.

"No" respondió Kilgharrah "Todos fallaron".

"Morgana lo logró" respondió Merlín sintiéndose repentinamente cansado.

"¡Imposible!" bramó Kilgharrah "¡No hay forma de que ella haya logrado algo como eso!"

"Hace unos días me encontré con Aithusa en Dyfed" explicó Merlín a un sorprendido y repentinamente silencioso Kilgharrah "Ella trató de asesinarme".

"¿El joven dragón?" preguntó con incredulidad el Gran Dragón "Dímelo todo, Merlín" pidió mirándolo con aprensión.

Respirando profundamente, Merlín le contó todo a Kilgharrah: la aparición de Aithusa, sus intentos de comunicarse con ella, como no respondió a la mayoría de sus órdenes, su pelea y como tuvo que usar mucho más energía de lo usual para contactarla. Le habló de cómo finalmente logró detener sus ataques, como se unieron sus mentes y la oscuridad que encontró ahí.

"Si algo es seguro, es que el joven dragón no está siendo totalmente controlado por la bruja" respondió Kilgharrah después de haber escuchado atentamente la historia de Merlín.

"¿Cómo la magia de Morgana contrarrestó el legado del Dragonlord?" preguntó Merlín sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Por qué el vínculo entre un dragón y un Dragonlord debe de cultivarse, Merlín" respondió el Gran Dragón con seriedad "Aithusa es un dragón joven e inexperto. Me temo que el lazo entre ustedes no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para contrarrestar la influencia de la bruja. Además, un hechizo con una influencia como la que describes requiere de algo más".

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Merlín.

"Confianza, fidelidad, lealtad" respondió contundentemente Kilgharrah "Requiere sentimientos propios de una relación".

"¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?" se preguntó Merlín cayendo de rodillas frente al dragón sintiéndose abrumado por la sensación de fracaso como guardián de Aithusa.

"Merlín" llamó Kilgharrah al brujo que se negaba a levantar su rostro para enfrentar la decepción del Gran Dragón.

"Mírame, Merlín" llamó Kilgharrah nuevamente recostándose para estar al nivel de su Dragonlord.

Lentamente, Merlín levantó su mirada sorprendiéndose de lo que vio en el rostro de su amigo. No había decepción ni reproche. Enfado, sí, pero también determinación y una confianza que no creía merecer "_Nadie_ escapa al destino, Merlín. Ni siquiera un dragón" le dijo sin romper el contacto visual "Cree y tráela de regreso" concluyó Kilgharrah antes de levantar el vuelo y perderse en el cielo nocturno.

* * *

**NA: Bien, un nuevo capítulo después de una semana. Me parece que estoy recuperando mi ritmo para publicar semanalmente. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, crítica siempre son bien recibidas y contestadas, o al menos eso procuro.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

"¿Seguro que es por aquí?" preguntó Gwaine después de rodear otra colina tratando de regresar al camino principal que los llevaría al pueblo de Willowdale.

"Sí, Gwaine. Por tercera vez, vamos por el camino correcto" respondió Blaise con hosquedad apretando los dientes con frustración por la insistencia del caballero en asumir que iban por el camino incorrecto.

Gwaine frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor sin reparar en el enojo de su amigo. Hacía apenas unas horas que habían salido del paso de Endawang, un lugar completamente inerte y sin gracia, o eso pensó Gwaine al cruzar el umbral. El camino que dividía a las Montañas Blancas estaba mayormente abandonado. Prácticamente, su mantenimiento había sido nulo, quizás por años, dado lo descuidado que estaba el lugar y las dificultades para lograr que la carreta cruzara. Las hierbas y algunos pequeños arbustos pavimentaban el sendero hasta una pequeña llanura rodeada de grandes acantilados. Las salientes o cuevas eran raras, lo que benefició mucho al grupo: no había forma de que pudieran ser emboscados mientras cruzaban por este camino.

Conforme avanzaban, la tranquilidad de Gwaine fue disminuyendo poco a poco mientras se internaban en la desolada llanura. Algo no estaba bien en el lugar, y a juzgar por la tensión presente en sus dos amigos, también podían sentirlo. El grupo permanecía en silencio, excepto por el pícaro caballero que trataba de distraer a sus amigos con pequeñas bromas o con historias de sus viajes (que generalmente terminaban en una pelea de taberna), pero al final, él mismo tuvo que darse por vencido.

Cuando finalmente el gris y rocoso paisaje de Endawang había quedado a sus espaldas y las coloridas y brillantes praderas de la provincia central y más importante del reino de Pendragon, Camelot, se extendió hasta donde sus ojos podían ver, Gwaine finalmente pudo respirar con mayor tranquilidad. A pesar de que su vida siempre había sido caótica, especialmente desde antes de convertirse en caballero, Sir Gwaine no se consideraba un hombre supersticioso, pero admitiría que había algo perturbador en Endawang. El ambiente mismo se sentía pesado y asfixiante, como si la misma llanura se contuviera esperando que algo sucediera.

Mentalmente, Gwaine se reprendió por sus ridículos pensamientos, pero a juzgar por las caras de alivio y un creciente buen humor en él y en sus dos amigos al abandonar ese camino del demonio, tal vez, sólo tal vez, sí había algo oscuro habitando entre los rocosos acantilados. En silencio, rogaba para nunca tener que volver a poner un pie en ese maldito lugar.

El alivió duró poco tiempo. En algún momento habían perdido el camino principal, y ahora trataban de recuperarlo mientras rodeaban las escarpadas colinas buscando los caminos por donde la carreta pudiera cruzar sin problemas. A pesar de que el pícaro caballero había viajado a varias partes del reino en misiones de patrullaje y reconocimiento, esta área le era completamente desconocida, lo que avivaba su sensación de extravío.

"No lo sé, amigo" comentó Gwaine mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar un punto de referencia que no fueran esos pedruscos sueltos o ese repentino cúmulo de árboles frente a ellos "¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?"

"¡QUE SÍ!" gritó Blaise con furia asustando a un grupo de aves escondidas entre la vegetación, que con un incesante chirrido se alejaron volando a toda velocidad del ruidoso grupo.

"Blaise, creo que no es por aquí" comentó Merlín mirando atentamente al bosque que se extendía frente a ellos.

"¿Tú también, Wyllt?" preguntó Blaise mirando a su amigo con traición e incredulidad.

"Blaise, estamos en los bordes de un bosque" se explicó Merlín levantando las manos en un gesto conciliador esperando apaciguar a su furibundo amigo "Willowdale está en medio de las praderas. Los bosques más cercanos al pueblo están al norte en Powys, o al sureste cerca de la capital".

"¡Esto no tiene sentido!" se quejó Blaise mientras revisaba uno de los viejos mapas que tenía señalando el camino que habían tomado "¡Éste era el camino correcto!".

"Tal vez dimos una vuelta equivocada mientras rodeábamos las colinas" comentó Gwaine acercándose también para examinar la ruta que Blaise había seguido.

"No, Gwaine" contestó Blaise con cansancio "El camino por Endawang lleva directamente a Willowdale y posteriormente al castillo de Camelot. Incluso con desvíos tan pequeños como los nuestros, no hay forma de que pudiéramos haber llegado a los Bosques Oscuros que rodean la capital".

"¿Y cómo explicas esto?" preguntó Gwaine con impaciencia mientras señalaba el bosque frente a ellos.

"¡Si tienes una mejor idea, soy todo oídos!" le reclamó Blaise con enojo.

"¿Por qué no descansamos un poco?" sugirió Merlín tratando de apaciguar a sus dos amigos "Almorzamos un poco y reconsideramos…"

"Bien" dijeron Gwaine y Blaise mirándose todavía con enojo alejándose del lugar.

Suspirando con cansancio, Merlín comenzó a preparar el almuerzo.

-oOo-

"Se hace tarde" comentó Gwaine mirando las nubes pasar sobre ellos.

"Lo sé" contestó Blaise todavía de malhumor mientras vigilaba a los caballos que se atiborraban tranquilamente con hierba fresca.

"¿Ya sabes qué vamos a hacer?" continuó interrogándolo el pícaro caballero sin dejar de mirar el cielo, ignorando el malhumor de Blaise.

"Si estos son los bosques oscuros de Camelot, no tiene caso que busquemos volver a Willowdale" respondió Blaise frunciendo el ceño "Hay que continuar hasta llegar a Ascetir para cruzar la frontera con Essetir".

"Suponiendo que estos sean los bosques oscuros" continuó Gwaine para molestia de Blaise. "¿Tú qué opinas Merlín?" preguntó el pícaro incorporándose un poco para ver a su amigo que miraba hipnotizado el bosque. "¿Merlín?" lo llamó de nuevo Gwaine con preocupación.

"Deberíamos cruzar el bosque" contestó Merlín suavemente todavía mirando hacia la vegetación.

"¿Estás seguro?" le preguntó Blaise mirando al brujo con curiosidad.

"No creo que tenga caso retrasar por más tiempo el viaje, ¿o sí?" los cuestionó Merlín finalmente mirando a sus dos amigos con seriedad.

"Supongo que no" respondió el ermitaño encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

"Entonces andando" dijo Gwaine estirándose un poco antes de levantarse y ensillar su caballo.

-oOo-

"Tengo la sensación de que he estado en este lugar antes" comentó Gwaine mirando a su alrededor tratando de recordar algún momento de su vida en el que hubiera cruzado por esta zona.

"Quizás mientras patrullabas" respondió Blaise sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"Mmm…quizás" murmuró Gwaine sin estar completamente convencido de que así haya sido.

"Lo que sea" dijo Blaise deteniendo a los caballos en el borde de un pequeño claro "Es mejor que nos detengamos para preparar el campamento. Wyllt, ¿puedes volver a poner ese círculo mágico a nuestro alrededor?"

"Seguro" respondió Merlín distraídamente todavía perdido viendo hacia el bosque.

"¿Crees que esté bien?" pregunto Blaise por lo bajo a Gwaine quien también miraba con preocupación a su amigo.

"Compañero, no tengo idea" respondió el caballero frunciendo los labios "Hace tiempo que no puedo entenderlo".

Blaise asintió suavemente dándole unos suaves golpes en el hombro en señal de entendimiento y apoyo al caballero. Si Gwaine estaba lejos de entender a Merlín, ¿qué podía esperar Blaise? Él lo había conocido como Wyllt, y aunque había escuchado toda la historia de su amigo, sus hazañas y sacrificios, sentía que estaba lejos de terminar de entenderlo por completo. Especialmente si el mismo Gwaine no lograba hacerlo. En momentos así, se preguntaba quién era el brujo en realidad: ¿Merlín? ¿Wyllt? ¿O Emrys?

Gwaine suspiró profundamente antes de empezar a acomodar la leña para encender la fogata. Constantemente lanzaba miradas de preocupación hacia su amigo que caminaba alrededor del claro lanzando hechizos para garantizar su seguridad. Silenciosamente, Gwaine se preguntó sobre lo pudo haber sucedido para poner a su amigo en este estado de tristeza.

Ahora que estaban en Camelot y tan cerca de la capital, el despreocupado caballero reflexionó sobre el hecho de que Merlín no se había recuperado completamente. El plan de hace cuatro meses era darle el espacio y tiempo suficientes para sanar, para poner en orden sus pensamientos y su vida; y aunque a veces parecía que lograba avanzar, muchas otras veces parecía que retrocedía. Un paso adelante y dos atrás. _'¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo?'_ se preguntó Gwaine con tristeza.

-oOo-

La noche finalmente había caído. El grupo dormía profundamente, a excepción de Merlín, que al igual que la noche anterior se limitaba a ver el firmamento. La cena había sido muy silenciosa, más de lo normal. No fue un silencio agradable, si no uno incómodo que orilló al grupo a irse a dormir en cuanto terminaron de comer, incapaces de permanecer en una atmósfera así por más tiempo.

La quietud de la noche era interrumpida ocasionalmente por los ronquidos de sus amigos. _'Quien fuera ellos para dormir tan tranquilamente'_ pensó Merlín con envidia, incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño debido a todos sus pensamientos dando vueltas una y otra vez en su mente: la conversación con Kilgharrah, el hecho de que su pequeña protegida Aithusa había caído en las garras de Morgana, la amenaza que representaba la bruja para el futuro, la culpa de ser la razón por la que Blaise perdiera su vida en Dyfed, y la ansiedad y temor que le inspiraba estar tan cerca del corazón del reino de Camelot. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en realidad con su vida? ¿En qué momento se perdió? Se preguntó una y otra vez.

_'Merlín'_ llamó una voz con suavidad dentro de la mente del brujo.

_'¿Hola?'_ respondió Merlín incorporándose tratando de discernir a la dueña de la voz.

_'Merlín'_ volvió a llamar la misma voz con suavidad.

_'¿Quién está ahí?'_ preguntó el brujo tratando de ver entre la oscura vegetación.

_'Por aquí, Merlín'_ llamó la voz juguetonamente.

Dudando brevemente, Merlín salió en busca de quien lo llamaba, asegurándose antes de que las defensas mágicas estuvieran funcionando. No estaba seguro de quien lo llamaba, pero sus instintos le decían que no había peligro alguno. Una y otra vez, la voz continuó llamándolo mientras lo guiaba a través del bosque. Ocasionalmente tropezaba con las raíces o rocas haciendo que la voz se riera divertida. Resoplando molesto por ser quizás el objeto de burla de un espíritu del bosque, Merlín se detuvo a pensar si debía continuar o mejor regresar con Blaise y Gwaine.

_'Estas cerca'_ llamó la voz nuevamente como si hubiera advertido sus pensamientos _'Merlín, ven'_.

Tragando saliva, todavía inseguro, Merlín decidió seguir hasta donde lo llevara la voz. No faltó mucho para que la vegetación fuera disminuyendo hasta abrirse a un paisaje tan hermoso y conocido, pero también muy doloroso: el lago de Avalon.

"Merlín" llamó la dueña de la voz apareciendo frente a él.

"Freya" respondió el brujo sorprendido al ver a su amada nuevamente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Merlín estaba paralizado. No podía moverse o siquiera pensar en algo que no sea la aparición de Freya, su dama del lago. Después de tanto tiempo, ella estaba de pie frente a él como si nunca se hubieran separado por una odiosa ley y la espada de un amigo. Los viejos recuerdos y sentimientos volvían a surgir inundando la mente del brujo que no podía dejar de admirarla.

El tiempo que había pasado con Freya cuando ella vivía había sido demasiado corto, apenas unos pocos días, pero estaban entre los momentos más felices de su vida en Camelot. El dolor que sufrió por su pérdida nunca fue olvidado, siempre estuvo con él recordándole lo que es la muerte de un ser amado y el fracaso de no haber podido salvarla de la maldición y la persecución. Eventualmente el dolor se adormeció y Merlín continuó con su vida y deberes para con Arturo y el destino.

No fue hasta la conquista de Camelot por parte de las hermanas Morgause y Morgana, cuando Merlín volvió a verla después de haber derramado por accidente el frasco con las aguas de Avalon que el Rey Pescador le había entregado durante la búsqueda de Arturo en las Tierras Peligrosas. Fue en ese pequeño espejo de agua donde Freya se le apareció para recordarle la existencia de un arma que podría derrotar al ejército inmortal que las brujas habían creado: la espada Excalibur.

Su último encuentro fue después de su breve encuentro cuando el brujo, en compañía de Kilgharrah, se dirigió al lago de Avalon en busca de la espada. En ese momento, en medio del solitario lago, Freya se presentó como la Dama del Lago, la guardiana de Avalon, y le hizo entrega de la poderosa arma. Desgraciadamente, al igual que en la reunión anterior, su encuentro fue muy corto, pues la necesidad de Albión, predicha por el Rey Pescador, había llegado.

Verla de nuevo después de haberla perdido tan pronto y el poder tocarla una última vez cuando la espada le fue entregada, fue clave para abrir una herida que creía cerrada, y por donde por poco se habían derramado todas sus emociones y sentimientos. Contenerse fue difícil, pero era necesario para lograr enfocarse en su misión para liberar Camelot. De nuevo, el destino lo obligaba a contener e ignorar sus propios deseos. Y ahora, ella estaba aquí frente a él a punto de derribar el resto de sus defensas. Defensas que apenas había sido capaz de levantar durante estos últimos cuatro meses.

_'¡Dioses, es tan hermosa!'_ pensó el brujo admirando a la joven a la que le había entregado su corazón. Nada había cambiado, ella era tal y como la recordaba: una mujer menuda con una suave y blanca piel, unos cabellos café oscuro, casi negros, que se extendían un poco más allá de sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro y apenas resaltando el rosado de sus mejillas que contrastaban con el intenso color rosa de sus labios ahora plegados en una hermosa y cálida sonrisa que acentuaba sus pómulos. Pero lo que más lo hipnotizaban eran esos ojos tan oscuros como su cabello que brillaban tanto como los mismos reflejos de la luna sobre el agua en la que se sostenía.

"¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Freya?" preguntó Merlín sintiendo latir su corazón a una gran velocidad al reparar que aún llevaba el mismo vestido púrpura con la que la había incinerado, un recordatorio de lo que los mantenía separados.

"Soy yo, Merlín" respondió Freya sonriéndole con esa misma pequeña sonrisa que le había dirigido hacía tantos años en Camelot después de salvarla del cazarrecompensas.

Merlín no se hizo esperar en cuanto escuchó su respuesta. Si no era un sueño, ella estaba aquí realmente, y debía saberlo. No importaba que ella estuviera en medio de un lago, tenía que llegar a ella, abrazarla y nunca volver a dejarla ir. Tropezando con sus propios pies, Merlín cayó al agua cuan largo era. Incorporándose con un resoplido y escupiendo agua, los ojos del brujo brillaron de color dorado desatando su magia para ayudarlo a mantenerse a flote y poder cruzar el lago como si de tierra firme se tratara.

Freya rió divertida mientras veía al brujo apenas manteniendo el equilibro frente a ella. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad al ver sonreír a su Merlín como nunca antes lo había visto. Después de unos minutos que parecieron durar una eternidad, Merlín finalmente la abrazó. Podía sentir los delgados pero resistentes brazos del brujo rodearla y apretarla con firmeza, temiendo que si la soltase, ella se volvería a ir dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Sorprendido por la solidez de su cuerpo, Merlín la levantó en vilo riendo emocionado mientras daba vueltas de alegría por tener a su amada de vuelta. Freya rió alegremente junto con él, embelesada por el alegre rostro de su amado cuyos ojos brillaban una y otra vez con el dorado de la magia de Merlín que se desbordaba en su euforia uniéndose a la de ella. Era impresionante, podía sentir la magia de la tierra y de Avalon agitándose en perfecta sincronía acompañándolos alegremente al presenciar la reunión de Emrys y la Dama del Lago.

Suavemente, Merlín bajo nuevamente a Freya colocándola frente a él. Todavía sonriendo, Merlín acarició suavemente su rostro deleitándose con la sensación de tenerla físicamente frente a él, como si todavía no pudiera creer que ella fuera real. Freya cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Podía sentir las manos ásperas y callosas del brujo rozar suavemente su piel haciéndola estremecerse de felicidad. Una pequeña lágrima se derramó por su mejilla que, amorosamente, Merlín enjugó antes de presionar sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso.

"¿Cómo…cómo es esto posible?" preguntó en voz baja Merlín juntando sus frentes en un gesto íntimo.

"Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, Merlín" respondió suavemente Freya sonriéndole.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Merlín confundido al no recordar esa promesa.

"Lo hice cuando el rey Arturo y sus caballeros vinieron por el Grial" le dijo antes de reír al ver la cara de sorpresa de Merlín "Sospecho que el rey no te lo dijo".

Merlín resopló al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño con diversión. "Nunca mandes a un dollop-head a entregar un mensaje".

"Definitivamente no" respondió Freya antes de perderse en un nuevo beso con su amado.

-oOo-

Una suave brisa soplaba sobre los bosques oscuros de Camelot despejando el cielo nocturno, acompañando así al sereno paisaje que era el lago de Avalon cuya superficie, calmada y serena, reflejaba limpiamente la luna menguante y las estrellas, como si de un espejo se tratase.

Un nuevo viento rompió la serenidad del lago quebrando la quietud de las aguas con un suave oleaje que se deslizaba lentamente sobre los pies del brujo y su dama. Estremeciéndose ante el frío contacto del agua en su piel desnuda, Merlín abrió los ojos lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Freya acurrucada junto a él. Moviéndose suavemente para no despertarla, Merlín observó el cielo nocturno brillar sobre ellos. A juzgar por la posición de la luna, el amanecer aún estaba lejos. Todavía había tiempo suficiente para disfrutar junto a su amada, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

Merlín se incorporó lo suficiente como para estar sentado y mantener el contacto con Freya que respiraba lentamente mientras dormía junto a él. Suspirando, Merlín cerró los ojos disfrutando del viento alrededor de su torso y del frenesí de la magia que los rodeaba. Era impresionante la vorágine de sensaciones, todo parecía más brillante, casi irreal. Era como un sueño, y eso era lo que más le dolía, porque como un sueño, pronto tendría que despertar. Aunque se le había concedido este momento, muy dentro de él sabía que nada había cambiado, Freya todavía pertenecía a Avalon.

"¿Merlín?" llamó Freya con una voz soñolienta al no sentir la presencia de Merlín junto a ella.

"Aquí estoy" contestó suavemente Merlín acariciando sus cabellos.

"¿Qué te preocupa?" preguntó Freya incorporándose lentamente al sentir la agitación del brujo.

"No es nada" respondió el brujo tratando de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a ocultar el tormento en sus ojos.

"Merlín" lo reprendió Freya apretando sus manos con suavidad para infundirle apoyo.

"Sólo…desearía que esto pudiera durar para siempre. Tu y yo, juntos" respondió Merlín apretando la mano de Freya mientras veía hacia el horizonte. Hacia Camelot.

"Siempre es sólo un momento" le respondió Freya al mismo tiempo que internamente deseaba no tener que volver a separarse.

"¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?" preguntó Merlín con enojo a nadie en particular mientras abrazaba a Freya con más fuerza "El destino no debía de castigarte".

"¿El destino?" preguntó Freya mirando con curiosidad a su amado "No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?"

"Íbamos a irnos, ¿recuerdas?" le respondió Merlín con una triste sonrisa "Iba a abandonar todo para estar contigo: Arturo, Camelot, Albión. Y entonces tú…"

"Huí porque no podía dejar que desecharas tu vida por mí" respondió Freya con tristeza "¿Qué vida tendrías si hubiéramos logrado escapar de Camelot?"

"Una contigo" respondió el brujo besando su mano mientras la miraba con adoración "En algún lugar con montañas, unos campos con flores silvestres, un par de vacas y un lago".

"Y un lago" repitió Freya con una sonrisa recordando la antigua promesa que se habían hecho mientras planeaban su escape de la ciudad. "Quizás pudo haber sido así" dijo con la voz cortada acariciando la mano de Merlín "Pero siempre estaríamos huyendo".

"Eso no lo sabes" replicó Merlín defendiendo su viejo sueño.

"Tú tampoco" le respondió Freya con determinación. Le dolía pensar en la vida que pudieron haber compartido juntos. Pero eso había sido antes de todo lo que los había llevado hasta ese momento en particular. Ahora esa era una vida que ninguno de los dos conocería, era un futuro que nunca podría ser.

"Da igual ahora" comentó Merlín con tristeza "Incluso si lo hubiéramos logrado, habría tenido que volver a Camelot" continuó el brujo sintiéndose nuevamente derrotado "Nadie escapa al destino, ¿no? Sin opciones y sin decisiones".

"¡Eso no es cierto!" replicó Freya escandalizada "¡Todas nuestras decisiones nos han llevado hasta este momento!"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Merlín con tristeza "¿No estaba escrito que sería Emrys y Arturo el Actual y Futuro Rey? ¿No se ha establecido desde hace tiempo lo que haremos Arturo y yo juntos? ¿No era tu destino ser la Dama del Lago? ¿No se predijo el mal que traerían Mordred y Morgana?"

Freya guardó silencio mientras escuchaba a Merlín liberar todo el dolor e inseguridades que lo aquejaban. _'¡Oh, Merlín!'_ se lamentó Freya sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba con cada palabra _'¡Cuanto mal te ha hecho el Gran Dragón!'_

"¿Todas esos sacrificios eran de verdad necesarios para llegar a este momento? Cuando ni siquiera hay seguridad de que Arturo levante la prohibición de la magia… ¡Yo sólo quisiera por una vez ser dueño de mi propio destino, tal y como cuando vivía como Wyllt de Dyfed!" exclamó Merlín respirando agitadamente después de desahogarse.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" preguntó Freya suavemente frotando su espalda en círculos tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Yo…no sé… ¿de dónde vino todo esto?" se preguntó Merlín mirándose las manos con incredulidad.

"Has mantenido todos estos sentimientos guardados para ti durante mucho tiempo" le respondió Freya sin detener su masaje "Recuperar tus recuerdos debió de traerlos de regreso".

"No debería…Nunca he dudado…Siempre he creído en lo que depararía el futuro" continuó Merlín.

"Si estás dudando, entonces es tiempo de reflexionar sobre el rumbo que estás llevando" le respondió Freya con ternura "Merlín, ¿sabes lo que dicen los druidas sobre el destino?" preguntó suavemente mientras tomaba su rostro obligándolo a verla directamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué nadie escapa de él?" le preguntó Merlín tratando de bromear.

"No" respondió secamente Freya "A diferencia del dragón, los druidas creen que el destino es un potencial con el que se nace. En realidad, es una meta en la vida con la que nacemos y que siempre depende de nuestras decisiones" dijo mirando seriamente a los atormentados ojos de Merlín, quien se mantenía atento a las palabras de la Dama del Lago.

"A veces los destinos se cumplen totalmente, otras veces se logra de una manera que es completamente inesperada o insatisfactoria. Algunos lo llegan a definir como incumplidos" continuó explicándole Freya "Pero también existen destinos tan poderosos, como el tuyo o el de Arturo, que difícilmente pueden evadirse; y esos muchas veces ocurren cuando son revelados".

"No entiendo" comentó Merlín frunciendo el ceño.

"Cuando se nos revela nuestro destino, se nos impone una gran expectativa sobre nuestras vidas. Una expectativa que tratamos de cumplir a como dé lugar". Freya se detuvo unos instantes, dejando que Merlín asimilara su explicación antes de continuar "Piensa en Arturo. Él nació como un príncipe, el heredero de todo un reino. Desde pequeños se le enseñó que ser rey era su destino, y toda su vida él la ha dirigido para cumplirlo. Y ahora escúchame bien antes de interrumpir…Teóricamente no tenía opción o voz para negarse a ello, pero en realidad siempre pudo huir y dejar su reino por otro tipo de vida. La elección siempre estuvo ahí. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?"

"¿Dices que siempre he podido elegir?" preguntó Merlín con escepticismo.

"Sí, Merlín. Siempre has podido elegir lo que será de tu destino" respondió Freya con determinación "El destino puede ser una meta, pero como lo construimos y logramos depende de nuestras elecciones. Siempre has podido elegir abandonar Camelot. Llevar una vida lejos de este reino y de los Pendragon. Pero te quedaste porque así lo querías. Y eso es lo que has perdido de vista, Merlín" declaró Freya mirando con tristeza al brujo.

"Quiero creerte" declaró el brujo mirándola con cariño "De verdad lo hago, pero si es así, ¿por qué todo parece que tiene que volver a nuestro destino compartido?"

"Porque así lo has querido" respondió Freya "Dime, ¿quién era Arturo cuando lo conociste?"

Merlín parpadeó sorprendido por la pregunta. En silencio, el brujo comenzó a rememorar sus primeros días en Camelot cuando Arturo era sólo un príncipe engreído "Era un imbécil arrogante, pomposo y abusivo. Un patán"

"¿Podría ser el Gran Rey ese príncipe arrogante y pomposo?" preguntó Freya mirándolo con curiosidad imaginando la respuesta de Merlín.

"Él cambió" respondió rápidamente el brujo.

"¿Pero de verdad creíste que él pudiera serlo?" continuó interrogándolo como si esa no fuera la respuesta correcta.

"No creí que fuera posible" respondió Merlín bajando la mirada un poco avergonzado.

"¿Entonces por qué te quedaste?" preguntó Freya.

"Yo…no sé…"

"Es una simple pregunta, ¿qué cambió?" volvió a preguntar Freya comenzando a molestarse.

"Había más en Arturo de lo que dejaba ver" respondió Merlín "Pude ver los rasgos del rey que me dijeron que sería".

"Viste su destino. Su _potencial_" dijo Freya enfatizando la palabra potencial "Y por eso, _y más_, te quedaste" concluyó Freya con seriedad apretando su mano.

Silenciosamente, Freya lo abrazó obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente junto a ella para reconfortarlo mientras dejaba que asimilara lo que le estaba diciendo. _'Es ahora o nunca'_ reflexionó Freya armándose de valor antes de volver a hablar.

"Merlín, siempre has sido y serás Merlín, tanto como eres Emrys o Wyllt. Todas son facetas de una misma persona. Y como Wyllt, siempre has tenido control de tu destino, lo único que cambia, es que sabes cuál es y lo que tienes que hacer".

"¿De verdad lo crees así?" le preguntó Merlín con la voz cortada.

"Totalmente" suspiró Freya guardando silencio mientras contemplaba el firmamento preguntándose si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era el camino correcto o si estaba destruyendo el futuro de Albión.

"¿Merlín?" llamó Freya preguntándose si el brujo seguiría despierto dado sus lentas respiraciones.

"¿Si?" preguntó Merlín con la voz ligeramente adormilada antes de voltearse a verla.

"Quiero darte esto" le dijo mientras conjuraba un poco del agua del lago y lo solidificaba en un pequeño cristal que brillaba tenuemente "Dentro de poco será la luna oscura" le dijo Freya sonando terriblemente seria "En la medianoche, las puertas de Avalon se abrirán, y durante unos breves momentos…la Rueda de la Fortuna se detendrá, y si así lo deseas podrás cruzar el umbral y dejar el destino atrás".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Merlín incorporándose sorprendido por las palabras de Freya.

"Shhh" musitó Freya silenciando al brujo "Sólo piénsalo, y si así lo deseas, en la medianoche de la luna oscura, toma el cristal, piensa en mí y ven al lago de Avalon" dijo en voz baja la Dama del Lago mientras obligaba al brujo a recostarse junto a ella, dejando que la magia a su alrededor los guiara hacia la calma y serenidad de la noche.

_'No lo olvides…siempre hay una opción…sólo…piénsalo'_

* * *

**NA: He aquí el encuentro de Merlín y Freya. Me costó mucho poder escribir este capítulo (creo que es el capítulo con mayor número de ediciones y modificaciones que he escrito hasta ahora), pero al final me siento satisfecho. Así que, espero que les guste, y si no es así, crítcas y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

_'¡Rápido, rápido!'_ pensó Bernard espoleando a su caballo una y otra vez para que aumentara su velocidad. Era una sensación embriagadora: el viento golpeando su rostro ante cada paso de su veloz corcel, la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo ampliando sus sentidos al máximo.

"Más rápido, muchacho" animó Bernard golpeando los flancos de su caballo sin reparar en los constantes resoplidos y jadeos del animal que obedecía a su amo sin chistar. Poco a poco, la vegetación del bosque por el que venía el mensajero fue disminuyendo hasta que finalmente salieron a una verde campiña que se extendía hasta donde se podía ver.

Emocionado, Bernard detuvo su montura dándole un descanso al pobre animal que sudaba abundantemente por los cuartos traseros. "Bien hecho, muchacho" murmuró Bernard palmeando el cuello del caballo que no dejaba de resoplar de cansancio "Ya casi llegamos, chico. Sólo un poco más" murmuró el joven esperando que el corcel recuperara sus fuerzas.

Mientras el caballo se tranquilizaba, Bernard se dedicó a relajarse contemplando la campiña de Daobeth. El lugar no había cambiado, o eso pensó, pero siendo justos, difícilmente podía distinguir fuertes cambios en la provincia debido a sus constantes viajes a Dyfed al cumplir con sus deberes como Mensajero Real mientras mantenía la correspondencia entre el Rey Arturo y Sir Gwaine, quien por alguna razón desconocida, ahora habitaba en una de las aldeas exteriores del reino de los ordovices.

Un resoplido de su caballo lo distrajo. Obviamente había presionado considerablemente a su caballo. El encargado de los establos reales, Tyr Seward, seguro lo iba a reprender nuevamente a su regreso. El hombre era un fanático de los caballos, por lo que no terminaba de entender la importancia de las misiones de Bernard a Dyfed, aunque también disfrutaba de la velocidad de los caballos. Brevemente, el rostro enfurecido de Tyr apareció en la mente de Bernard, obligando al mensajero a hacer una mueca al imaginar el escarmiento del hombre, generalmente amable y tímido. Vaciando su mente de lo que le esperaría en Camelot, Bernard reanudó la marcha para cruzar la frontera. Ahora con mayor calma.

A decir verdad, Bernard iba con buen tiempo, llegaría al pueblo de Maelienydd poco después del medio día. Era una gran ventaja contar con la carretera principal que cruzaba todo el reino de Camelot hasta el reino de los ordovices. Lo única que era molesto del viaje, era cruzar la provincia de Daobeth. Esta parte del reino contaba con una gran cantidad de bosques ricos en maderas finas, aromáticas y de una gran calidad y resistencia, muy apreciadas por los ebanistas de Camelot y de los demás reinos. La importancia económica de esta provincia era la razón principal de la seguridad y cuidado que se le daba a Daobeth, incluso desde antes de los tiempos de Uther Pendragon.

De acuerdo con los cronistas, antes de ser una provincia del reino de Camelot, Daobeth fue uno de los reinos más ricos y poderosos de Albión, hasta que los dragones incendiaron la capital, cuyas ruinas, todavía se alzaban en la parte norte de la región como recordatorio de la destrucción que las bestias mágicas traían a la tierra. Tras la destrucción de la ciudad, Daobeth decayó, y finalmente fue absorbida por el reino de Camelot junto con el pequeño señorío de Asgorath.

Aunque Bernard no tenía problemas con viajar por el reino en sus misiones de mensajería, Daobeth y Asgorath eran de sus lugares menos preferidos. Circulaban historias y rumores sobre la presencia de la magia en estas tierras. Algunos hablaban de un lago tan oscuro como la noche que conectaba con el Otro Mundo, otros hablaban de una bruja o arpía que habitaba en las profundidades de la tierra y que cada cierto tiempo salía de su cueva para cazar personas para devorarlas. O eso es lo que decían los cuentos y el folklore local.

Bernard no creía en esas historias, pero sabía que la magia era real, así, que quizás la magia había tocado estas tierras y todavía quedaban residuos de esa odiosa energía. Siendo así, era mejor alejarse lo más pronto posible, especialmente de los bosques.

Silenciosamente, Bernard cruzó la frontera, delimitada por la gran estatua del actual rey de Dyfed, Ceredigion el Pacificador, tallada sobre la roca de un peñasco. El pueblo de Maelienydd no estaba lejos, llegaría mucho más temprano de lo esperado, lo que le daría tiempo para descansar, quizás tomar una siesta y comer algo. Sólo tenía que preocuparse de dejarle al tabernero un pequeño mensaje para que se lo transmitiera a Sir Gwaine y se pudieran ver en su punto de encuentro.

-oOo-

"Buenas tardes" saludó Bernard al malhumorado cantinero de la posada que se encontraba limpiando unos vasos "¿Tiene habitaciones libres?"

Desviando la mirada de su trabajo, el robusto cantinero entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar al joven "De nuevo por aquí, ¿no?" lo saludó el cantinero una vez que lo hubiera reconocido "¿Lo de siempre?"

"Una habitación para uno" contestó Bernard rascándose la barbilla distraídamente mientras daba una mirada rápida al comedor de la posada que servía también como la taberna del pueblo.

"Tres piezas de plata" dijo el hombre extendiendo su gruesa mano.

"Bien" contestó Bernard depositando el dinero en la sucia palma del hombre junto con otras tres piezas de oro "Hágame el favor de informarle a su clientela que lo espero puntualmente".

"Si lo veo, se lo haré saber" contestó el hombre guardándose las monedas antes de entregarle la llave de su habitación.

"Gracias" respondió Bernard tomándola antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación esperando refrescarse un poco, y descansar antes su encuentro con Sir Gwaine.

-oOo-

Era el crepúsculo del segundo día desde su llegada a Dyfed. Bernard esperaba la llegada de Sir Gwaine en la entrada del bosque a las afueras del pueblo. La rutina había sido así desde su primera misión en Dyfed: él le avisaría al posadero sobre su llegada, el posadero le diría al caballero que lo vería en el punto de encuentro, y Sir Gwaine aparecería un día después, o no lo haría. Cualquier otra persona esperaría que Sir Gwaine tuviera la decencia de ser puntual, sobre todo cuando había un mensaje del rey, pero todos conocían la reputación del caballero más indisciplinado de Camelot.

Las horas pasaron y todavía no había señales de Sir Gwaine. "No vendrá" murmuró Bernard con enojo antes de regresar al pueblo. Seguramente el _caballero_ estaba enfrascado en la bebida.

Al llegar a la posada, Bernard escaneó rápidamente el abarrotado lugar dándose cuenta que el caballero no estaba en la taberna. Frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza ante la ausencia de Sir Gwaine, Bernard se dirigió hacia el cantinero que estaba llenando las jarras con una cerveza oscura.

"Buenas noches" saludó el joven casualmente "¿Entregó mi mensaje?".

"¿Mensaje?" preguntó distraídamente el cantinero antes de reparar en el joven que lo miraba con molestia "Ah, no. Disculpe joven, no he visto a ese rufián desde hace días".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bernard con sorpresa temiendo regresar a Camelot sin una respuesta del caballero.

"¿Rufián?" preguntó uno de los hombres sentados en la barra antes de eructar con fuerza "¿Alto, fornido, cabello largo, y bien parecido?"

"Mmm…sí. Creo que sí" respondió Bernard mirando con precaución al hombre "Responde al nombre de Gwaine".

"Gwaine" murmuró entre dientes el hombre con enojo antes de darle un trago a su tarro de cerveza "Ese infeliz me quedó a deber dinero".

"Lamento escuchar eso" respondió Bernard vigilando atentamente al hombre temiendo que tratara de desquitarse con él por la deuda del caballero.

"No pierdas el tiempo" continuó el hombre con su diatriba sin ponerle atención a Bernard "Recibió su merecido. Él está muerto".

"¿Muerto?" preguntó Bernard sintiendo como se le retorcían las tripas al escuchar la respuesta del tipo.

"El lugar donde se quedaba se incendió hasta los cimientos. Seguramente ardió junto con esas escorias de Blaise y Wyllt" terminó el hombre con indiferencia dando un nuevo trago a su bebida.

"¿Eso es cierto?" preguntó Bernard al posadero que se mostraba indiferente a la conversación.

"Lo del incendio, sí" respondió el cantinero con calma "Si están muertos, quien sabe. Antes del incendio, ese ermitaño, Blaise, se deshizo de varias de sus cosas; pero al final nadie los vio partir, y si lo hicieron, quien sabe a dónde fueron".

"Gracias" respondió Bernard rápidamente antes de encaminarse a su habitación _'Tengo que informarle al rey y a la reina sobre esto'_.

-oOo-

"¿No es hermosa la vista?" preguntó Gwaine mirando hacia el pequeño y pacifico Ealdor desde la colina.

"Me recuerda a mi viejo Seisyllwg" comentó Blaise con nostalgia al recordar su pueblo de origen en Dyfed.

"Lo único que le falta es una buena taberna, e incluso podría pensar en quedarme a vivir aquí" opinó Gwaine con una gran sonrisa mientras soñaba despierto imaginándose una vida apacible en el pequeño pueblo.

"¿En serio Gwaine?" replicó Blaise con diversión "¿Una taberna? Eso sólo terminaría con la paz de este lugar. Esto" dijo el ermitaño alzando los brazos como si quisiera abarcar todo el valle que se extendía a sus pies "Esto es una vida paradisiaca".

"¡Por favor!" resopló Gwaine "Seguro Merlín me apoya, ¿no es cierto amigo?" preguntó el pícaro caballero volteándose a ver a su silencioso amigo que permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras jugueteaba con un pequeño cristal.

"Mmm… ¿qué?" preguntó Merlín sobresaltándose un poco al escuchar que lo llamaban.

"Ya, nada amigo" respondió Gwaine haciendo una pequeña mueca.

"¿Ya llegamos?" preguntó Merlín mirando con sorpresa al pequeño pueblo que había sido su hogar durante una gran parte de su vida.

"Cómo desde hace 10 minutos" contestó Blaise mirando al brujo con curiosidad deteniéndose brevemente en el cristal en la mano de su amigo "¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya? Has estado actuando raro últimamente".

"¿Yo?" preguntó Merlín parpadeando varias veces.

"Sí, tú" le dijo Blaise "No has sido tú mismo desde que llegamos a los Bosques Oscuros".

Gwaine contuvo un resoplido. Le parecía un poco divertido el hecho de que Blaise pensara que Merlín no estaba siendo él mismo cuando desde hacía bastante tiempo, no había sido su yo verdadero. Blaise conocía a Merlín como Wyllt, un hombre común y corriente, callado y desconfiado. Cuando el verdadero Merlín era completamente diferente. Merlín era extraordinario, vivaz, hablador y con una gran confianza en sí mismo y en los demás. Pero hacía tiempo que no veía a esta persona. De verdad esperaba que venir a Ealdor lo ayudara a mejorar.

"Bien será mejor que nos movamos, no hagamos esperar a Hunith" dijo alegremente Gwaine antes de dirigir la marcha por el sendero hacia el pacífico pueblo rebosante de vida con las actividades diarias de la gente del lugar.

Debajo de la capucha que escondía su rostro, Merlín sonrió disfrutando de la vista del pueblo que había sido su casa durante sus años de infancia. Había tantos lugares del pueblo que le recordaban sus pequeñas aventuras que había vivido junto con Will. Algunas que podían involucrar a la magia, como el pequeño socavón que en tiempos de lluvia se llenaba de barro, y donde extrañamente un par de matones habían tropezado y caído de boca después de haberse burlado de él y de su amigo. Otros eran lugares donde se quedaba de ver con su amigo Will después de su trabajo en el campo, y donde a su amigo se le ocurrían varios juegos y bromas para romper la paz del pueblo.

Parecía que sólo había sido ayer cuando habló una última vez con Will antes de dejar Ealdor para ir a Camelot, también parecía ser apenas ayer cuando salvó a Ealdor del ataque de Kanen donde Will falleció, o su regreso al pueblo después de ser desterrado. Tantos recuerdos, felices y tristes, como si apenas hubieran ocurrido. Un persistente efecto en su mente después de haber recuperado sus memorias.

Quizás fuera el recuperar sus memorias, pero Ealdor le daba la sensación de que era un lugar fuera del mundo, donde el tiempo no lo afectaba. Todo parecía ser igual que siempre: las personas, las casas, la sencillez de la vida aquí, la supervivencia.

'Al mal tiempo, buena cara' decían los ancianos. El pueblo desde siempre había sido muy pobre. La aldea había sido olvidada constantemente por los monarcas de Essetir, por lo que la gente de Ealdor había tenido que valerse por sus propios medios para enfrentar las crisis que se les presentaran: sequías, hambrunas, y en los últimos tiempos, invasiones.

Algunos todavía recordaban la aparición de los caballeros del Rey Uther Pendragon buscando los fugitivos que huían de los fuegos de Camelot durante la Gran Purga. La mayoría todavía recordaba al ladrón Kanen y a su grupo de saqueadores que habían asolado Ealdor exigiendo todas sus reservas para el invierno, hasta que fueron expulsados por todo el pueblo con la ayuda del Príncipe Arturo de Camelot, Lady Morgana y los sirvientes Guinevere Leodegrance y Merlín. Y ahora la más reciente, la aparición del ejército Southron de la bruja Morgana Pendragon que buscaba al rey Arturo después de haber sido expulsado de su reino.

Mucho había sucedido, y parecía que muy poco había cambiado, tal era la estaticidad del pueblo, que aunque ya no era, y aunque lo deseara, el hogar de Merlín, le era muy querido. Aquí fue donde todo comenzó: su familia, su vida, su educación, su destino. Y eso era lo que Merlín estaba buscando: un punto de inicio para redirigir su vida.

El grupo finalmente se detuvo frente a una de las casas en el borde del bosque. Pequeños ruidos venían del interior de la casa, indicándoles que no estaba vacía. Silenciosamente, Merlín bajó de la carreta y llamó a la puerta con unos suaves golpes rítmicos.

Apenas Merlín hubo terminado de tocar, salió una mujer de estatura media con una radiante sonrisa "Bienvenido a casa, Merlín" lo saludó Hunith antes de abrazar a su hijo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

Hunith tarareaba alegremente mientras prepara un poco de pan. Como cada inicio de semana, limpiaba la mesita del polvo y del cochambre que pudiera haber acumulado, colocaba un poco del trigo bien molido, agua, una pizca de sal, y comenzaba a preparar la masa. Una y otra vez, Hunith la golpeaba, la hacía un rollo y la aplanaba con una robusta vara hasta alcanzar la consistencia deseada.

Preparar pan era una de sus actividades favoritas, siempre la hacía sentirse más cerca de su hijo. Cuando Merlín era apenas un niño, y el Rey Cenred gobernaba Essetir, preparar pan era un lujo que apenas podía llegar a permitirse la pequeña familia. Pero cuando lo hacían, los pequeños y alegres ojos de Merlín brillaban más que nunca. Sin quejarse, el niño se paraba al lado de su madre sobre un banquito listo para pasarle los ingredientes necesarios o para amasar la masa con sus manitas. Sea como sea, Merlín siempre estaba listo para ayudar a su madre para hacer pan.

Mientras amasaba, Hunith sonrió recordando los años de infancia de su hijo, cuando el pequeño Merlín le decía con emoción una y otra vez que cuando creciera sería un panadero. Así, todos los días harían pan y ya no pasarían más hambre. Eventualmente, el sueño de la infancia de Merlín desapareció, pero nunca la costumbre de hacerlo juntos. Al menos así fue hasta que Hunith se vio obligada a enviar a su hijo a Camelot para que aprendiera a controlar su magia con ayuda de Gaius.

Desgraciadamente, el pasatiempo perdió su maravilla después de que los reyes Arturo y Guinevere Pendragon vinieran a Ealdor para anunciarle la muerte de su hijo en Camelot durante su enfrentamiento contra Lady Morgana.

Merlín era un héroe, Hunith siempre lo había sabido. Después de todo, eso fue uno de los tantos regalos que Balinor le había dejado a su hijo. Pero al final, ni siquiera el heroísmo de Merlín pudo frenar el dolor que la inundaba al saber de su muerte que lentamente se sumaba a un creciente sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber enviado a su hijo al corazón de la persecución mágica.

El dolor y la culpa eran tan grandes que Hunith comenzó a descuidar su persona. Se encerró en su casa, apenas manteniendo contacto con las personas del pueblo, con la excepción de su amiga Mary, la madre del difunto Will, quien entendiendo el dolor que estaba pasando Hunith, había tomado la tarea personal de ayudarla a superar estos duros momentos.

Durante el primer mes de duelo, Hunith apenas tenía noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Todos los días, Mary entraría a la solitaria y oscura casita de Hunith con algo de comida recién preparada, se aseguraría de que su amiga se alimentara, hablaría de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo y después se marcharía para realizar sus tareas. Y así lo haría, una y otra vez a lo largo del día, y durante las semanas que Hunith necesitara para reponerse.

La primera reacción emocional que tuvo Hunith fue después de la llegada de los mensajeros de Camelot que venían cargados de dinero y suministros de parte del rey y la reina. A veces traían cartas de Gaius o de los mismos reyes. Pero ella rara vez las abría o les ponía atención, siempre perdida dentro de su propia mente.

Las primeras veces, fue Mary quien recibió a los mensajeros y los mandaba de regreso a Camelot con palabras de agradecimiento. Pero cuando le preguntaba que quería hacer con sus regalos, Hunith permanecía en silencio. Una y otra vez, Mary insistió buscando una respuesta de su amiga hasta que finalmente, ella reaccionó:

"¡No me importa, Mary! ¡Haz lo que quieras con eso!" gritó Hunith llorando de rabia.

"Cálmate, Hunith" respondió Mary temerosa por la reacción de su amiga.

"¿¡No lo ves!? ¡No quiero nada de Camelot!" continuó gritando "Lo único que podría querer de ahí…" la voz se le cortó ante el nudo en su garganta que sólo continuó creciendo hasta que apenas sentía que podía hablar "Lo único que podría querer…ya no está" dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras miraba hacia donde estuvo alguna vez la cama de Merlín.

"Hunith" llamó Mary acercándose a su amiga lentamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas entendiendo el dolor por la pérdida que había sufrido su amiga.

"Todo se fue" susurró Hunith sin dejar de mirar el mismo lugar de la habitación "Camelot me ha quitado todo. Todo".

Mary guardó silencio escuchando atentamente. Además de Merlín, ¿qué más había perdido Hunith?

"Llévatelo" pidió Hunith cerrando los ojos con dolor mientras volvía a sentarse frente al fogón "Quémalo si quieres. No lo quiero. No quiero saber de ello".

Sin una palabra más, Mary asintió antes de salir de la casa dejando a su amiga con su dolor.

Los días continuaron después del arrebato de Hunith, y Mary siguió ayudándola con los recursos que Camelot le mandaba como compensación por la muerte de su hijo. Si Hunith sabía de dónde venía el dinero o la comida, ella nunca lo mencionó.

Pronto el invierno llegó a Ealdor, y el pueblo se vio azotado por una epidemia de influenza. La enfermedad no tenía control y se esparcía por todas las casas afectando a familias enteras sin importar la edad. Mary acudió a Hunith instándola a levantarse a ayudar con sus conocimientos en hierbas y remedios. Pero no fue hasta que Mary le describió el mal estado de los niños cuando Hunith se levantó de su asiento frente al fogón, y comenzó a buscar sus hierbas para preparar infusiones y otros remedios para combatir la enfermedad.

Pasaron los días, algunos sobrevivieron, otros murieron, pero Hunith continuó trabajando por el bien de sus vecinos, apenas pensando en su propio dolor. "Están muy débiles" le dijo Hunith a Mary después de revisar a los niños de Katherine, la hermana de Matthew "No creo que puedan salir adelante".

"Ya no tenemos más, Hunith" respondió Mary con tristeza mientras le tendía una taza caliente de té "En mal momento llegó esta enfermedad".

"¿Y las reservas del pueblo?" preguntó Hunith mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

"Suficientes para el pueblo si no hubiera enfermedad" respondió Mary con tristeza.

"Pidamos al Rey Lot ayuda: medicamentos, alimentos, lo que sea" dijo Hunith negándose a rendirse.

"No creo que haya tiempo de mandar un mensajero a Durobrivae" respondió Mary con tristeza. El clima se hacía más frío y no había muchos que pudieran resistir el duro viaje a la capital.

Hunith se mordió el labio con preocupación preguntándose internamente sobre lo que podían hacer. Apenas contaban con hierbas medicinales para los tratamientos, no había dinero suficiente para pagar a un médico, y la comida no duraría. Mientras paseaba su mirada por la casita tratando de pensar en una solución, Hunith reparó en un par de sacos con el escudo de Pendragon en uno de sus anaqueles. Levantándose suavemente, la mujer lo abrió sólo para encontrarlo lleno de grano.

"¿Qué hiciste con el resto de los…pagos?" preguntó Hunith mirando a su amiga con curiosidad mientras jugueteaba con la semilla en sus manos.

"Los guardé" respondió Mary mirando con complicidad a su amiga al entender lo que estaba insinuando "No eran míos para usar".

"Ve a buscarlos y tráelos inmediatamente" ordenó Hunith mientras comenzaba a separar el grano en montoncitos.

Cuando Mary regresó a la casa, Hunith estaba moliendo el grano con un molino de piedra mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al recordar lo que significaba esta tarea. _'¡No volverá a pasar!'_ pensó furiosamente Hunith mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano _'¡Vamos Merlín!'_.

Sin una palabra, y pasando por alto el llanto de Hunith, Mary comenzó a limpiar la mesa para la tarea que les esperaba.

/ / / / /

Poco a poco, la enfermedad fue superada y Ealdor sobrevivió nuevamente. Los mensajeros de Camelot volvían con más apoyos para Hunith, que ahora ella los repartía con el pueblo, sólo quedándose con lo suficiente para vivir.

La vida en Ealdor continuó como siempre lo hizo. Hunith volvía a salir de su casa para ayudar en el campo, recolectar hierbas, y si no, se encontraba horneando el pan rústico que su hijo tanto amaba. Hasta que una noche, tocaron a la puerta de su casa. Sorprendida por la tardía visita, Hunith abrió la puerta con precaución rezando para que no fuera alguna persona indeseada.

Frente a ella, se encontraba un hombre cubierto con una capa de color oscuro con el rostro cubierto con una capucha. La forma desgarbada del hombre le era tan familiar que Hunith no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte oleada de dolor al imaginar que por algún milagro, su hijo hubiera sobrevivido.

"Hola madre" la saludó Merlín con una tímida sonrisa mientras descubría su rostro.

"Merlín" susurró Hunith con sorpresa antes de caer desvanecida al suelo.

Había voces en la casita. Hunith apenas podía entender lo que decían. Recordaba que era de noche…Alguien había tocado a la puerta, y cuando fue a abrirla ahí estaba…

"¡Merlín!" exclamó Hunith incorporándose rápidamente de su cama buscando a su hijo por todos lados. Había dos hombres dentro de la casa, a uno lo reconocía como uno de los caballeros del Rey Arturo, el otro le era completamente desconocido.

"Aquí estoy, madre" llamó Merlín acercándose a ella con precaución, como si temiera hacerle daño.

"¿De verdad eres tú?" preguntó Hunith mirando a Merlín como si no pudiera creer que fuera verdad "¿Eres tú, Merlín?"

"Lo soy, madre" respondió Merlín sentándose en la cama junto a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tentativamente, Hunith tomó las manos de Merlín maravillándose al sentir nuevamente la presencia de de su hijo. "¡Mi niño!" exclamó antes de abrazar a Merlín sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. "Dioses, gracias, gracias" decía una y otra vez maravillada por el milagro.

Merlín y sus amigos, Sir Gwaine y Blaise se quedaron unos días. El tiempo lo aprovecharon para ponerla al tanto sobre lo ocurrido con el brujo y el por qué de su _muerte_ y también para disculparse por no haberla buscado antes para notificarle que su hijo estaba vivo.

"¡Merlín! ¡Ya basta! No hay nada que perdonar. Estás vivo, y eso es lo único que importa" dijo Hunith sonriéndole a su hijo que volvía a disculparse por todo lo que Hunith había pasado. "Gracias por cuidarlo" le dijo a Blaise tomando su mano con aprecio "Gracias".

"No fue nada" respondió Blaise con la voz cortada sonriéndole a Hunith con aprecio.

Poco después, Merlín, Blaise y Gwaine volvieron a Dyfed. Desde lejos, Hunith vio como su hijo se marchaba nuevamente del pueblo, pero esta vez, sabía que él regresaría.

-oOo-

Hunith colocó la masa en el fogón ya caliente. No tardaría mucho en estar preparado, o eso pensó Hunith hasta que de repente oyó un familiar golpeteo en la puerta que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Limpiándose las manos rápidamente con un paño, Hunith se apuró para abrir la puerta.

Frente a ella, su hijo se encontraba de pie cubierto con una capucha de color azul oscuro. A pesar de la capucha, Hunith pudo ver el rostro de su hijo que le sonreía ampliamente. "Bienvenido a casa, Merlín" saludo antes de abrazar con fuerza a su hijo.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que no les moleste este pequeño capítulo de relleno, pero había que hablar un poco sobre Hunith antes de continuar con la historia principal. Así que, ¿qué les parece? ¿Estuvo bien la reacción de Hunith? ¿Muy fantasioso? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

En cuanto Merlín se vio envuelto por los brazos de Hunith, el brujo cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez y familiaridad que irradiaba su madre. Era increíble, quizás hasta mágico, como Hunith podía aligerar todas las cargas y preocupaciones que llevaba Merlín sobre sus hombros con un simple y sencillo gesto.

Terminando el abrazo, Hunith dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás para apreciar mejor el rostro y estado de ánimo de su hijo. Nada parecía estar mal con él, excepto por el cansancio y las tribulaciones que acosaban la mente del brujo, las cuales se reflejaban en los ahora grisáceos ojos del brujo. Incluso con la capucha que ocultaba la mayor parte del rostro de Merlín, Hunith podía ver cuánto le pesaban sus últimas experiencias. A pesar del tiempo que se había tomado lejos de Camelot, Merlín todavía estaba lejos de encontrar el cierre que necesitaba.

"¡Oh, Dios!" exclamó Hunith al recordar que se encontraban a mitad del día donde sus vecinos podían verlos y sacar conclusiones apresuradas "¿Dónde están mis modales? ¡Pasen, por favor!" les indicó Hunith haciéndose a un lado para que sus invitados entraran a la casa mientras rezaba mentalmente para que no hubiera revelado que Merlín aun estaba vivo.

Sonriendo, Blaise y Gwaine agradecieron a Hunith con un pequeño asentimiento, o un guiño juguetón, antes de entrar a la casa. Turbada de que alguien los hubiera visto, Hunith miró hacia el pueblo donde había unos pocos vecinos que la veían con curiosidad y extrañeza al observar el recibimiento que le había dado a un grupo de extraños. Con una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada que esperaba aligerara las preocupaciones o chismes de los vecinos, Hunith entró a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Respirando profundamente, Hunith se giró para ver a sus invitados de pie en medio de la pequeña habitación luciendo un poco indecisos sobre qué hacer a continuación. "Tomen asiento, por favor" invitó Hunith a Blaise y Gwaine señalando unos banquitos mientras se dirigía al fogón donde Merlín atendía el pan que había dejado cociendo.

"No te molestes Merlín" le dijo Hunith mientras llenaba unos vasos con agua fresca del arroyo.

"Sabes que no es molestia, madre" le respondió Merlín con una gran sonrisa "Además, comenzaban a quemarse un poco".

"¡Oh, no! ¿Fue mucho?" preguntó Hunith acercándose a ver los panes ligeramente ennegrecidos.

"Un poco" respondió Merlín antes de que sus ojos brillaran de color dorado eliminando las partes quemadas, sustituyéndolas por una corteza bien cocida como la del resto del pan.

"¡Merlín!" lo reprendió Hunith con una sonrisa divertida ante el descarado despliegue de magia de su hijo "Vamos, ven a sentarte".

Guiando a su hijo hacia la pequeña mesita donde Gwaine y Blaise se habían apretado para dejarles espacio, Hunith repartió un vaso lleno hasta el borde para cada uno de los invitados.

"Muchas gracias, señora" dijo Blaise antes de darle un gran trago a su bebida disfrutando del frescor del líquido.

"Gracias, Hunith" dijo Gwaine dándole un pequeño guiño antes de beber "Supongo que todavía no cuentan con algo más fuerte que el agua, ¿verdad?"

"Blaise, llámame Hunith. No hay por qué ser tan formales" respondió Hunith sentándose junto a Merlín "Y no, Sir Gwaine. Temo que si lo que está busca es alcohol, deberá de buscarlo en otra parte".

"¿Ves lo que decía, Blaise?" continuó Gwaine haciendo un pequeño puchero "Ealdor necesita una taberna, ¿cómo pueden vivir así?".

"Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian" murmuró Hunith con los ojos llenos de diversión al escuchar las divagaciones del caballero sobre el alcohol.

"No, no lo hacen" respondió Blaise con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz.

"Si lo hiciera, Gwaine rompería el equilibrio y podría destruir el mundo" se burló Merlín participando en la conversación.

"¡Hey! Se supone que estás de mi lado, amigo" se quejó Gwaine con falsa indignación.

"Lo siento, Gwaine" respondió Merlín encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa inocente que apenas ocultaba su risa.

El tiempo transcurrió entre risas y bromas, principalmente a costa de Gwaine, hasta que Hunith se incorporó para sacar los panes del fogón y colocarlos en un platón que llevó a la mesa junto con un poco de mantequilla y miel para que almorzaran todos juntos.

"¡Se ve delicioso!" exclamó Blaise mirando con avidez el pan recién preparado.

"Muchas gracias, Blaise" dijo Hunith complacida por el cumplido del ermitaño "¡Adelante, sírvanse ustedes mismos!". Sin esperar más, cada uno de los invitados tomó su rebanada de pan para prepararlo a su gusto.

"Veo que la princesa sigue mandando sus despensas" comentó Gwaine alegremente antes de darle una gran mordida a su pan con abundante mantequilla.

"¿Todavía?" le preguntó Merlín mirando con sorpresa a su madre que disfrutaba de su almuerzo.

"Todavía. Después de que se hubieran marchado a Dyfed, le envié un mensaje al Rey Arturo para agradecerle por toda la ayuda que nos había brindado. También aproveché para avisarle que habían venido a Ealdor y que estaba al tanto de toda la historia" respondió Hunith con calma "Pensé que después de eso se detendrían los apoyos que enviaba el rey a Ealdor. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando llegó el siguiente mensajero con una nueva despensa".

"Supongo que la princesa consideró que debía de ayudar ahora que Merlín está fuera de Camelot" comentó Gwaine sin reparar en el pequeño estremecimiento del brujo al escuchar sus palabras.

"Eso es muy amable por parte del rey" comentó Blaise sorprendido por las acciones del Rey Arturo. Por lo general los reyes no procuraban a las familias de sus sirvientes cuando este perdía o dejaba su trabajo. Obviamente el rey de Camelot era una excepción a la norma.

"Lo siento, madre" se disculpó Merlín agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

"¿Por qué, Merlín?" le preguntó Hunith mirando a su hijo con extrañeza.

"Debería de haberte ayudado más" respondió Merlín con pesar "No debí haberte dejado de esa manera".

"No hay necesidad de disculparse, Merlín" respondió Hunith dándole unas suaves palmadas a la mano de su hijo sin darle mucha importancia a la situación "Ya tenías mucho en que pensar".

"De todas maneras, debí de estar ahí para ti" continuó Merlín sin dejar de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido.

Hunith frunció los labios con preocupación mientras veía la culpa que Merlín sentía. Tenía el presentimiento de que había más de lo que decía o dejaba ver su hijo.

"Bueno" dijo Blaise estirándose perezosamente antes de levantarse de la mesita "Será mejor que veamos a los caballos mientras ustedes dos se ponen al día. ¿Y qué dices si vamos por un poco de carne fresca para la cena, Gwaine?"

"Me parece bien" respondió el pícaro caballero levantándose rápidamente para seguir al ermitaño "Tiene bastante que no voy a una cacería. Nos vemos en un rato".

"Con cuidado" respondió Hunith con una sonrisa mientras veía salir a los dos hombres agradeciéndoles en silencio por darle la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Merlín. _'Ojalá pueda aligerar un poco sus preocupaciones'_ deseó Hunith de todo corazón.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó Gwaine después de haber cerrado la puerta dándoles privacidad a Hunith y a Merlín.

"A cazar, ¿a dónde más?" preguntó Blaise mientras sacaba un rudimentario arco y unas flechas de la carreta.

"¿Hablabas en serio con lo de ir de cacería?" preguntó Gwaine mirando con sorpresa a Blaise. Desde que lo había conocido, nunca había demostrado ser un cazador. Si había carne en la comida, llegaba ya lista para guisarla. Siempre dio por sentado que Blaise la conseguía por medio del trueque o la compraba en el mercado.

"Por supuesto" respondió Blaise caminando hacia el bosque "¿De qué otra manera les daremos el espacio y tiempo suficientes para que platiquen?"

"Mmm…supongo que tienes razón" respondió Gwaine mirando con un poco de incertidumbre hacia la casa de Hunith. _'Sólo espero que Hunith pueda hacer lo que no hemos logrado en todo este tiempo'_ pensó el caballero con frustración antes de correr para alcanzar a Blaise.

-oOo-

"¿Qué te preocupa Merlín?" preguntó Hunith después de darles unos minutos de ventaja a Gwaine y Blaise para que se alejaran de la casa.

"¿Por qué crees que me preocupa algo?" preguntó Merlín desviando un poco la mirada como si temiera que su expresión traicionara sus palabras.

"Soy tu madre, Merlín" respondió Hunith con seriedad al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios "¿De verdad crees que no sé cuando algo está mal contigo?"

"Ya debería saberlo" murmuró Merlín, no era la primera vez que su madre hacía esa declaración.

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué está pasando?" volvió a preguntar Hunith.

"Yo…no sé" respondió Merlín vacilando un poco temiendo hablar más de lo que debería "Mucho ha estado sucediendo en estos días".

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Hunith suavemente invitándolo a abrirse y compartir sus problemas y preocupaciones.

"No sé dónde estoy parado, madre" respondió Merlín con la voz ronca "A veces siento que no sé para que estoy haciendo las cosas…y que sólo he estado fracasando en todo lo que me he propuesto…"

"¿Esto tiene que ver con el Rey Arturo?" preguntó Hunith con seriedad.

"Lo protegí tal y como se había esperado de mí, ¿pero a qué precio?" respondió Merlín sintiéndose nuevamente frustrado y molesto por la situación. _'¿Cuánto más debo sacrificar?'_

"Hiciste lo que creíste correcto, Merlín" respondió Hunith con suavidad "No se te puede pedir más".

"¡Pero lo hacen!" gritó Merlín "¡Todos esperan que traiga la magia a Albión de nuevo! Muchos sueñan con que Arturo levante la prohibición de la magia, ¿y qué he logrado hasta este momento?"

"Le has mostrado a Arturo que hay más que oscuridad para la magia, y que la visión de su padre era falsa. Enfrentaste a lady Morgana a pesar de que habías sido desterrado, le salvaste la vida y protegiste a su gente a costa de tu propia vida" respondió Hunith con la voz cortada al recordar esos oscuros días cuando creyó que había perdido a su único hijo "Le has demostrado tu lealtad y amistad".

"Y aún así no hay certeza de que Arturo termine con la prohibición mágica y la persecución" arremetió Merlín sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían de frustración.

"Merlín" llamó Hunith tomando la mano del brujo para tranquilizarlo "Arturo salió en una loca búsqueda para sanarte, y para ello buscó asistencia mágica, ¿necesitas más pruebas para creer que él ha cambiado sus puntos de vista?"

"Yo…no lo sé…Quizás el simplemente está pagando una deuda" respondió Merlín a la defensiva "Tal vez él no quería deberle algo a un usuario de magia".

"Tú no crees eso, ¿o sí?" preguntó Hunith nerviosamente mientras buscaba entre los turbios ojos de su hijo tratando de encontrar la verdad entre la confundida mente de su hijo.

"No lo sé, ya no lo sé. He dado tanto para que la Edad de Oro de Albión ocurra, pero una y otra vez no veo que ese día llegue. Sólo gano nuevas cargas que se van sumando a las anteriores y a mis errores. ¿Cuánto más debo dar?" preguntó Merlín rememorando lo que había sido su vida desde que su madre lo había mandado a Camelot hasta este momento.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Ni la madre ni el hijo hablaron después de lo que se había dicho. A Hunith le dolía ver a su hijo tan perdido. Recordaba los días de la infancia de Merlín cuando su hijo se preguntaba sobre su magia y el porqué había nacido con ella, y si tenerla lo hacía un monstruo. Todas esas preguntas que un niño jamás debería de hacerse. Pero todo cambió después de que Merlín se fuera a Camelot, porque cuando lo volvió a ver, Merlín había crecido y madurado, y lo más importante, él estaba en paz consigo mismo.

Lo que sea que haya pasado después de que Arturo descubriera la magia de su hijo, era algo que todavía lo afectaba. En algún momento, las viejas heridas se habían vuelto a abrir, y ahora el dolor, la frustración y la confusión no lo dejaban estar tranquilo. Algo le decía que Merlín había comenzado a reconsiderar toda su vida y cada una de las decisiones que había tomado, incluso si estas se habían hecho con las mejores intenciones. Y no sólo eso, él deseaba verse recompensado, Merlín podría ser desinteresado, pero como cualquier persona, él deseaba ver los frutos de sus esfuerzos. Ahora estaba en una encrucijada: desistir o buscar un nuevo destino.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Hunith con seriedad.

"Aún no lo sé. Tengo mucho que pensar" respondió Merlín jugueteando de repente con el cristal que Freya le había entregado en el lago de Avalon mirándolo con atención y deseo.

Hunith guardó silencio mientras veía a su hijo jugar con el extraño cristal mientras se preguntaba sobre el origen de ese artefacto, y la razón por la cual Merlín lo guardaba y miraba como si fuera un gran tesoro. "Sólo asegúrate de que lo que decidas sea lo que de verdad quieres, incluso si te aleja de tu destino".

Sorprendido por las palabras de Hunith, Merlín dejó a un lado el cristal fijando toda su atención, mirándola con aprensión "Y pensar que hace tiempo me dijiste que Arturo y yo éramos dos caras de una misma moneda. ¿De verdad crees que deba dejarlo?"

"Eso es algo que tú mismo debes decidir" respondió Hunith con una triste sonrisa "Aún creo que los dos se necesitan, Merlín. Tu magia te fue dada por una razón. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en este momento si _eso_ es lo que de verdad quieres".


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

Para alivio de Blaise, los días transcurrieron con calma en Ealdor. Había estado intranquilo desde el ataque de Aithusa en Dyfed, y también durante la huida que había efectuado el pequeño grupo. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, durante todo el viaje había estado temiendo la venganza del Dragón Blanco, afortunadamente, este no había aparecido o dado señales de que los estuviera persiguiendo. Agradecía a los dioses que les hubieran permitido llegar sanos y salvos al pueblo.

Rápidamente, Blaise había comenzado a integrarse a la vida cotidiana de Ealdor. Se levantaba temprano para ayudar a arar los campos, cuidar de los animales de granja o recolectar frutos en el bosque. No había sido difícil integrarse en la pequeña comunidad, todo le era tan natural que no había tenido problemas en adaptarse. A diferencia de sus dos amigos. Gwaine trabajaba sin quejarse, pero mostraba poca experiencia en la vida de campo, aunque lo compensaba con su rápido aprendizaje para llevar a cabo las diversas actividades del campo. Y Merlín…Merlín era un caso especial. Su existencia era todavía un secreto para Ealdor, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en la casa de Hunith o en el bosque donde la ayudaba recolectando hierbas medicinales y frutos, pero siempre cubierto con su capa y con esa misma actitud melancólica.

Para gran desilusión de Blaise y Gwaine, la conversación de su amigo con Hunith no lo había animado o ayudado a salir de su tristeza. En la opinión personal de Blaise, Merlín parecía haberse retraído mucho más que antes. Ya casi no hablaba con ellos, y en su mayor parte se encontraba jugueteando con el extraño cristal que guardaba en su persona.

_'¿Qué estará pensando hacer?_ se preguntó Blaise por milésima vez mientras arrancaba las malezas de los cultivos con el ceño fruncido _'¿Volverá a Camelot o se irá por su cuenta?'_ Suspirando, Blaise se secó el sudor de la cara sintiéndose frustrado de no poder ayudar más a su amigo. Ya había hecho mucho por él, pero ahora todo dependía de la decisión del brujo.

"Eso será todo por hoy" llamó Harold, el líder de la aldea, interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento de Blaise "Recojan todo y vayan a casa".

"¿Tan temprano?" preguntó Gwaine estirándose un poco para desentumecer su espalda del arduo trabajo en el campo "Hombre, todavía ni es la hora de la cena".

"Hoy es la luna oscura" respondió uno de los campesinos que ataba sus herramientas en un pequeño bulto apenas dándole un vistazo al caballero que lo miraba con curiosidad.

"¿La luna oscura?" preguntó Blaise con extrañeza al campesino.

"Así es" respondió el hombre incorporándose "Esta noche no habrá rayo de luna. Será mejor que no salgan de casa durante la noche".

"Mmm…sí. Gracias por el dato" respondió Gwaine despreocupadamente mientras el hombre se retiraba a su hogar.

"Creo que es supersticioso" dijo Gwaine mientras caminaba junto con Blaise hacia la casa de Hunith.

"Quizás, pero tiene razón en cuanto a la seguridad" respondió Blaise.

"Vamos, Blaise" respondió Gwaine con diversión "Viviste en los _embrujaaados_ bosques de Dyfed. Seguro viste muchas lunas oscuras en esos tiempos".

"Sí, pero uno nunca sabe quién o qué se oculta entre la sombras de una noche sin luna" respondió el ermitaño con un pequeño toque de reprimenda.

"Lo que digas, amigo" respondió el caballero con el mismo tono despreocupado.

Los dos hombres continuaron su camino en silencio, mientras veían a los niños haciendo diversos trabajos bajo la estricta vigilancia de sus padres. "¿Por qué tan preocupados? La luna oscura ocurre cada mes" comentó Gwaine mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

"Y como cada mes, se produce esta agitación en el pueblo" respondió Hunith sonriendo a los recién llegados.

"¿Así es cada fin de mes?" le preguntó Gwaine con extrañeza.

"Somos una aldea periférica, Gwaine" respondió Hunith con tranquilidad "y como esta noche no habrá luz de luna, es muy común que lleguen visitas poco deseadas o haya situaciones incómoda. Como niños que escapan de sus casas para explorar los alrededores".

"¡Eso pasó una sola vez!" exclamó Merlín mientras vigilaba el pan que se estaba cociendo en el fogón.

"¡Y casi me matas de preocupación, Merlín!" respondió Hunith levantando la ceja con desaprobación de una manera tan parecida a la de Gaius que casi daba miedo.

"No me sorprende" se burló Gwaine "Considerando cuantas veces te escabulliste en Camelot".

"Seguramente ahí fue cuando adquirió el hábito" continuó Blaise tratando de contener su risa.

"Bueno, al menos esa fue la única vez que ocurrió a final de mes" continuó Hunith sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

"Sí saben que estoy aquí, ¿no?" se quejó Merlín mirando con molestia a su madre y a sus amigos hablar de él como si no estuviera presente.

"¡Merlín! ¿Cuándo llegaste?" preguntó Gwaine fingiendo sorpresa antes de unirse a las risas de los demás miembros del grupo.

"Bueno, cenaremos dentro de un rato" dijo Hunith después de calmarse un poco "¿Pueden ir a revisar que los caballos estén bien atados y que la carreta este asegurada? Uno nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir en esta noche".

"Por supuesto, Hunith" respondieron los dos hombres antes de salir de la puerta para cumplir con los últimos deberes de este día.

-oOo-

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Gwaine" dijo Hunith con una sonrisa mientras el pícaro caballero lavaba los platos "No tenías porqué hacerlo".

"No es nada, mi señora" respondió el caballero inclinándose con aplomo "No podía dejar que ensuciara sus manos con estos viles platos".

"Muchas gracias, Sir Caballero" respondió Hunith con una pequeña reverencia "¿Supongo que no tendrá problemas en salvarme de la losa sucia de ahora en adelante, ¿verdad?"

"Ejem…yo…" tartamudeó Gwaine una y otra vez hasta que Hunith comenzó a reír sin control.

"¡Me atrapaste!" soltó Gwaine con diversión mientras su anfitriona finalmente se calmaba.

"Gracias, Sir Gwaine" respondió Hunith con una sonrisa "De verdad necesitaba reírme un poco".

"Ojalá pudiera hacer eso mismo por Merlín" murmuró Gwaine pensando en la nula reacción de su amigo ante sus chistes.

"Tú y Blaise ya han hecho mucho por él" lo consoló Hunith mientras tomaba los platos para guardarlos en los anaqueles "Ahora todo depende de él".

"¿Sabes si está bien?" le preguntó Gwaine mirándola con aprensión. Hunith guardó silencio mirando con detenimiento al caballero como si estuviera evaluándolo, considerando que tanto podía revelarle al caballero.

"Lo siento" dijo rápidamente Gwaine antes de comenzar a tallar una de las ollas sucias "Pregunta tonta".

"Él tiene mucho que pensar, Gwaine" respondió Hunith finalmente "Tiene que reevaluar su vida y reconsiderar sus futuras decisiones".

"¿Reevaluar su vida?" preguntó Gwaine sintiéndose extraño ante las palabras de Hunith "¿Él te dijo eso?"

"No tenía que hacerlo" respondió Hunith mientras comenzaba a barrer el piso de la cabaña antes de colocar los jergones donde dormirían sus invitados.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?" continuó Gwaine interrogándola esperando saber que aquejaba a su amigo y encontrar un modo de ayudarlo.

Deteniéndose, Hunith suspiró antes de responderle al impaciente caballero con una triste sonrisa "¿Quién crees que le enseñó a ocultar la verdad? A desviar la atención" le preguntó Hunith mirando con intensidad al sorprendido caballero "Merlín…tuvo que aprender a ser una persona privada, especialmente después de que lo envié a vivir con Gaius".

"¿También lo es contigo?" preguntó Gwaine sorprendido. Que Merlín fuera privado no era una sorpresa. Eso lo había visto desde el día que lo había conocido. Aparentemente, él también le había ocultado cosas a Gaius durante su tiempo en Camelot, de acuerdo con las reacciones del médico cuando Merlín contó sus aventuras en la última reunión de la Mesa Redonda, pero hasta eso, él no había creído que lo haría con su propia madre.

"Él no quería preocuparme, pero en sus cartas podía ver que había omitido detalles o partes de la historia". _'Tiene sentido'_ pensó Gwaine considerando toda la historia de su amigo. "Así que tuve que presionar un poco más para que se abriera conmigo, pero no lo suficiente para revelar más allá de lo que te acabo de decir".

"Con reevaluar su vida, ¿él no quiere volver a Camelot?" le preguntó Gwaine tragando saliva con nerviosismo. ¿Podría haber un Camelot sin Merlín?

"No lo sé" respondió Hunith "No ha dicho nada sobre sus planes…no sé lo que hará. Pero, ¿podrías culparlo si decide irse?"

"Debo hablar con él" dijo Gwaine levantándose para salir a buscar a su amigo. Camelot no sería nada sin Merlín. El reino podría caer ante sus enemigos, aunque también podría no hacerlo. Pero lo más importante, la vida no sería lo mismo sin él. Ya lo habían vivido una vez y no estaba dispuesto a que se repitiera.

_'Tienes que saberlo de una buena vez amigo'_ pensó Gwaine encaminándose hacia el brujo que se encontraba en medio del jardincito de Hunith perdido en sus pensamientos jugueteando con ese condenado cristal _'Y después…puedes decidir lo que harás'_.

* * *

**NA: Finalmente estamos aquí! Una disculpa por la tardanza, jeje. Salieron varias cosas esta semana (cursos en línea, mi tesis que no avanza tanto como este fic, estudiar francés, un proyecto de divulgación científica que traigo con unos amigos, etc.). Así que no pude escribir tanto como me hubiera gustado. En fin, la cosa es que este capítulo me estaba quedando más largo de lo usual, así que decidí dividirlo en dos (espero que no les moleste), y como regalito, lo subiré dentro de un rato! **

**Y ya saben, cualquier crítica, comentario o aclaración siempre son bien recibidos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

Merlín se encontraba sentado en el jardincito de Hunith mirando hacia el bosque. La luna oscura finalmente había llegado, y ni siquiera estaba cerca de tomar una decisión. Nuevamente, Merlín jugueteó con el cristal que Freya le había entregado en aquella extraña y maravillosa noche junto al lago.

_'Si así lo deseas, en la medianoche de la luna oscura, toma el cristal, piensa en mí y ven al lago de Avalon'_. La voz de Freya resonó en su mente haciendo que su estómago se retorciera de manera desagradable. Lo que le había dado era más que un anuncio, era una salida, ¿pero podría tomarla? ¿Podría abandonar a Arturo y a sus amigos? ¿Podría desechar su destino como si ya no importara?

_'Arturo ya te ha desechado, ¿por qué no pagarle con la misma moneda?'_ dijo una rencorosa voz en su mente que escalofriantemente sonaba como Morgana _'No es lo mismo'_ se dijo Merlín _'Me dio la oportunidad de quedarme. Todavía protegió mi vida'_.

_'Claro que lo hizo Merlín'_ se burló la misma voz _'Después de casi atravesarte con Excalibur, la misma espada que hiciste para él'_. Odiaba decirlo, pero tenía razón. Si Arturo hubiera presionado más, o se hubiera precipitado, él no estaría vivo, y Camelot y todos sus amigos estarían condenados. Pero Arturo le había dado la oportunidad de quedarse, aunque la opción del rey implicaba tener que rechazar su propia magia, y por tanto, negarse a sí mismo.

_'¿Por qué estoy dudando?'_ pensó Merlín sintiéndose como un traidor al albergar todos estos pensamientos. Siempre había creído en Arturo, bueno, sólo después de que demostró que era un rey que valoraba la vida de sus súbditos. Por eso él se enfrentó a su padre y buscó la cura para el veneno de Nimueh. Después de eso, todo había cambiado. La línea entre amo y sirviente, noble y plebeyo finalmente comenzaba a desdibujarse entre ellos, y aunque difícilmente el rey lo admitiría, ambos se habían convertido en amigos.

Por eso dolía más que nunca el rechazo. Incluso con todos los escenarios que había armado sobre el descubrimiento de su magia, él había esperado que el rey le otorgara el beneficio de la duda para que pudiera explicarse, o aunque sea, darle un verdadero juicio. Pero, ¿cuándo su vida había sido justa? Condenado a morir por el simple hecho de nacer, perder a sus seres queridos, ¿y todo para una relación unilateral? Podían llamarse amigos, pero en retrospectiva, sólo Merlín había procurado esa amistad. Arturo apenas había hecho algo por ella, el rey se limitó a darla por sentado.

Recuperar sus recuerdos le había dado la oportunidad de ver su vida nuevamente, de reevaluar lo que había hecho en nombre de su amistad y del destino. Le había dado todo a Arturo, incluso si él no había sabido de su magia, y a cambio, el rey habló de dientes para afuera. Fundó la Mesa Redonda, podía incluirlo porque reconocía la igualdad, pero sólo cuando se trataba del círculo interno de los miembros fundadores, además, él no tenía reparos en mandarlo a callar cuando algo no le gustaba, recordándole su estación, especialmente cuando se trataba de los nobles y sus caballeros, así que Arturo todavía le daba prioridad a los títulos.

Había luchado por ver la creación de Albión, pero en algún momento del camino, él mismo se había perdido: había pasado de un campesino sencillo a un guardián, un vengador y un asesino, ¿cómo eso podía estar bien? _'Si estás dudando, entonces es tiempo de reflexionar sobre el rumbo que estás llevando'_ le había aconsejado Freya en su momento, y eso era lo que Merlín había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo. Él había cumplido, con su papel, ¿no? Había protegido a Arturo de todas las amenazas para asegurar su ascenso al trono, incluso si él se negaba a escucharlo y desechar sus consejos como las palabras de un bufón idiota.

_'Le has mostrado a Arturo que hay más que oscuridad para la magia, y que la visión de su padre era falsa'_ resonó la voz de Hunith en su mente. ¿Pero lo había hecho? No estaba completamente seguro. Quería confiar en que Arturo haría lo correcto después de las revelaciones que había tenido en el Corazón de la Magia y de haberse asociado con usuarios de magia. Pero en su experiencia, los Pendragon eran volátiles y parciales con respecto a la hechicería. ¿Podría haber cambiado de opinión después de haberle salvado la vida con el Grial? Tal vez por eso la prohibición no había terminado. No había escuchado rumores sobre los planes del rey. Había confiado en que Arturo reconsideraría sus propias leyes. Albergaba la esperanza de que él lo buscara unas semanas después de haber dejado Camelot porque el rey sería incapaz de manejar a George por un largo tiempo. Pero eso no había ocurrido.

_'Sólo si las dos caras de la moneda perdieran la esperanza y la fe entre sí, no tendrías porque regresar'_ dijo la voz de Lancelot en su mente. Él había regresado porque Arturo lo quería de vuelta, ¿pero para qué? ¿Qué era Merlín para Arturo? ¿Una deuda que pagar? ¿Su sirviente? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su arma contra Morgana? Tantas preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta, y sólo el mismo Rey Arturo era capaz de resolver, y para eso tenía que volver a Camelot para enfrentarlo.

_'Tengo miedo'_ admitió Merlín a sí mismo _'Tengo miedo de descubrir la verdad, y que todo haya terminado. Pero si terminó, ¿he cumplido con mi destino? ¿Puedo ser libre de decidir a donde irá mi vida?'_ continuó pensando Merlín en su deseo de sentirse libre para decidir su futuro y no ser arrastrado eternamente por el destino. Su vista se desvió nuevamente hacia el cristal de Avalon. _'Podría aceptar la propuesta de Freya'_. Finalmente él sería libre del destino, tal y como Wyllt lo había sido. Pero, ¿era lo correcto dejar a todos a su suerte? Y de nuevo el tren de pensamiento de Merlín regresaba al principio.

"¿Todo bien amigo?" preguntó Gwaine sorprendiendo al brujo que no se había dado cuenta de la aparición del caballero.

"¡Dioses, Gwaine! ¡Me asustaste!" exclamó asustado el brujo mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Gwaine sin convencer por completo a Merlín sobre la sinceridad en sus palabras.

"Bueno, ¿necesitabas algo?" preguntó Merlín mirando con curiosidad a su amigo.

"¿Un hombre no puede pasar el rato junto a su mejor amigo?" preguntó el caballero sentándose casualmente a su lado.

"¿Conseguiste cerveza u otra bebida semejante?" preguntó Merlín alzando las cejas.

"No" suspiró Gwaine con tristeza "¿Pero podrías?" preguntó mientras agitaba su bolsa llena de agua.

"No lo creo Gwaine, aunque…quizás" dijo Merlín antes de que sus ojos brillaran de color dorado.

"Veamos" dijo Gwaine dándole un sorbo a su bolsa de agua "¡Sabía que por algo me caías bien, amigo!" exclamó el caballero disfrutando del hidromiel que su amigo le había conjurado.

"¿Por qué puedo darte hidromiel gratis?" preguntó Merlín con una sonrisa.

"Entre otras cosas" respondió Gwaine pasándole su odre a Merlín quien le dio un pequeño trago.

"Entonces…¿qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya?" le preguntó Gwaine mirando con atención a su amigo quien se encogió un poco ante las preguntas del caballero.

"No te preocupes, no es nada" respondió Merlín rápidamente.

"Comienzas a sonar como la princesa" respondió Gwaine frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

"¿Así que tú eres Gwen?" se burló Merlín con una sonrisa divertida "¿Por eso frunces el ceño como ella?"

"¡JA! Eso quisieras amigo" se rió Gwaine antes de caer en un agradable silencio que hacía tiempo no habían tenido ambos amigos.

"Has estado pensando en Camelot, ¿no es cierto?" declaró Gwaine mirando con seriedad hacia el estrellado cielo.

"Sí" suspiró Merlín antes de dirigir su atención al cielo nocturno.

"¿Volverás?" preguntó Gwaine yendo directo al grano.

"No lo sé, Gwaine" respondió Merlín indeciso todavía "Mucho ha cambiado. Ya no puedo recuperar la vida que una vez tuve ahí".

"Pero podría mejorar" respondió Gwaine con rapidez.

"Por supuesto" replicó Merlín con sarcasmo.

"Ya no estarías solo" continuó Gwaine con una misteriosa sonrisa "Tendrías a la princesa, Gwen y el resto de la Mesa Redonda para apoyarte. Especialmente ahora".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Merlín mirando a su amigo sin entender lo que decía.

"No debería decírtelo, pero creo que deberías saberlo de una vez" continuó Gwaine manteniendo el misterio.

"¿Saber qué?" Merlín presionó un poco más sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía con emoción.

"Arturo terminará con la prohibición de la magia" respondió Gwaine con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" exclamó Merlín con emoción.

"La princesa quería tener todo listo antes de darte la noticia. Pero creo que deberías saberlo, especialmente ahora que estás considerando todas tus opciones" explicó el caballero sonriendo ante la reacción de Merlín. Podía ver la tormenta emocional en sus ojos y a su mente trabajar ante las implicaciones de su revelación, lo que era una reacción mejor que la infinita tristeza que últimamente había estado sufriendo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Merlín sorprendido por la declaración de su amigo.

"Merlín…no creo que nadie pueda entender todo lo que has pasado por ese destino que tienes, o las decisiones que has tenido que tomar, excepto quizás Arturo. Pero puedo imaginármelo, considerando que estoy en las profecías druidas".

"¿Qué tú qué?" preguntó Merlín mirando a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Bueno, ese enano de las Tierras Peligrosas me llamó Fuerza, y luego lo hizo ese dragón tuyo antes de decir que _todos_ tenemos más de un nombre" explicó Gwaine encogiéndose un poco de hombros "Creo que es obvio suponer que se espera algo más de mí para el futuro".

"Yo…Gwaine" tartamudeó Merlín sin tener una respuesta a todo lo que había soltado su amigo.

"Sólo piénsalo, amigo. No estás, ni estarás solo. A fin de cuentas, ¿no es un destino compartido?" dijo el caballero seriamente antes de palmear el hombro de Merlín mientras se incorporaba para regresar a la cabaña dejando al brujo con sus pensamientos.

**-oOo-**

La noche era silenciosa y tranquila. Era un poco irónico el ambiente calmado del lugar considerando las consecuencias que vendrían para el futuro una vez que el intranquilo e indeciso brujo tomara su decisión final.

"Arturo levantará la prohibición de la magia" murmuró Merlín con incredulidad. Albión podría realizarse. Una chispa de optimismo y emoción lo embargó sorprendiéndose de volver a sentir esperanza. Pero, ¿todavía debería quedarse?

_'¿Podría ser completamente feliz si me uniera a Freya en Avalon?'_ se preguntó el brujo mirando las estrellas brillando sobre él. "No lo creo" se respondió Merlín finalmente "Habría muchos cabos sueltos".

_'No lo olvides…siempre hay una opción…sólo…piénsalo'_ resonaron las últimas palabras de Freya antes de quedarse dormido a las orillas del lago. "¿Siempre he podido elegir?" se preguntó Merlín.

_'Podría irme, ¿pero qué ganaría con eso?'_ se preguntó Merlín _'Haría exactamente lo mismo que hizo Arturo al desterrarme'_ continuó reflexionando el brujo. Quizás Arturo había encontrado en ese momento una forma de salvarle la vida, pero había sido una salida fácil. Un escape.

_'De ti depende el decidir si serás tú el que tomará las riendas del futuro o simplemente dejarás que sea el futuro el que se encargue de ti'_ dijo la grave voz de Kilgharrah recordándole cuando le había aconsejado revelarse ante Arturo. En pocas palabras, él había podido elegir el rumbo de su destino…tal y como Freya le había dicho que podía hacerlo.

Las palabras de Kilgharrah le trajeron a la mente al pequeño dragón blanco que ahora servía a Morgana. _'Aithusa, lo siento tanto'_ pensó Merlín con arrepentimiento al darse cuenta de que estaba abandonando al pequeño dragón a su suerte nuevamente. _'Albión está ocurriendo. Todavía serás parte de ese futuro. Es hora de enfrentarlo'_.

_'No estás, ni estarás solo. A fin de cuentas, ¿no es un destino compartido?'_ había dicho Gwaine antes de irse a dormir. '_Creo que podría tomarlo'_, tal vez había subestimado a sus amigos nuevamente. Él podía darles otra oportunidad.

"Lo siento, Freya" dijo Merlín sintiendo una punzada en el corazón al tener que negarle a su dama el futuro que habían soñado juntos. "Te amo, Freya" murmuró el brujo tardíamente antes de cerrar sus ojos ya acomodado en su jergón dentro de la estancia de la casa de su madre.

**-oOo-**

El lago de Avalon permanecía quieto y pacífico reflejando el mismo cielo nocturno. De pie, en medio del mágico cuerpo de agua, la Dama del Lago permanecía de pie, quieta e impasible, como tallada en piedra, esperando la llegada de su amado.

La medianoche había llegado finalmente. _'Es ahora o nunca Merlín'_ pensó Freya mirando con ansiedad hacia el bosque que rodeaba el lago.

Una suave brisa sopló sobre su rostro alborotando sus largos cabellos. Sonriendo, Freya se deleitó con la sensación del viento sobre su piel, haciéndola sentirse todavía parte del reino de los mortales. _'Lo siento, Freya'_ cantó el viento en los oídos de la Dama del Lago.

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Freya hasta perderse en las aguas de Avalon al escuchar las palabras de Merlín que el viento había arrastrado hasta ella. El corazón le dolía, pero también sabía que su amado Emrys había tomado la decisión correcta. No era su tiempo, algún día…quizás.

"También te amo, Merlín" declaró Freya antes de desaparecer y perderse en el éter confiando en que su mensaje y sus sentimientos le fueran transmitidos a su amado.

**-oOo-**

_Bosque de Brineved_

Tres mujeres encapuchadas y vestidas de negro se encontraban de pie dentro de una espaciosa caverna sosteniendo cada una un robusto bastón que terminaba en punta, similar a una lanza. Las tres se encontraban de pie frente a un estanque cantando en la Antigua Lengua.

Abruptamente, las tres se detuvieron antes de juntar las puntas de sus tres bastones con los cuales tocaron la superficie del estanque. Reanudando sus cantos, las tres mujeres miraron detenidamente las ondas en el agua hasta que estas se detuvieron y la pequeña fuente quedó completamente quieta.

"Emrys ha rechazado la oferta de la Dama del Lago" dijo una de las mujeres levantando la mirada hacia el túnel que llevaba a la salida de la gruta en la que se encontraban.

"Su lugar junto al Actual y Futuro Rey permanece" dijo la otra sumiéndose en sus pensamientos reflexionando sobre las revelaciones que habían tenido.

"Sin embargo, ¿el Pendragon estará a la altura?" preguntó la tercera desviando su atención del estanque.

"No importa" respondió la segunda mujer.

"La voluntad de la Triple Diosa debe cumplirse" continuó la primera todavía sumida en sus pensamientos.

"El juicio sobre el joven rey se pospondrá" recitó la tercera mujer.

"Al igual que el de la Última Sacerdotisa" aportó la segunda mujer.

"Emrys y Pendragon menguan" mencionó la tercera mujer mirando nuevamente hacia la fuente de agua donde se reflejaba a Merlín y Arturo de espaldas junto con sus dudas y preocupaciones.

"En cambio, la unión de la Sacerdotisa y El Destructor se fortalece" continuó hablando la misma mujer. Las imágenes de Merlín y Arturo se difuminaron para ser sustituidas por la imagen de Mordred ya investido como caballero y capitán de la Guardia de Sangre de Morgana Pendragon antes de que la oscuridad bloqueara toda la escena.

"Nuevos caminos y peligros acechan en el futuro de Albión" dijo la primera "¡Qué se haga la voluntad de la Diosa!"

"¡Para bien o para mal!" siguió la segunda.

"¡Qué comience la Gran Prueba de Albión!" exclamaron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo golpeando sus bastones en el suelo resonando estridentemente por toda la cueva.

**-oOo-**

El viento sopló por Albión dispersando el mensaje del Disir. Kilgharrah se despertó de su sueño al sentir como la magia se estremecía. Turbado por la sensación, el Gran Dragón expandió su mente y sus sentidos tratando de encontrar la razón de esta agitación.

Podía ver el entramado del tejido del destino seguir su curso tal y como lo había visto con anterioridad hasta perderse en las sombras de manera abrupta, desorientando completamente su visión.

_'Lo he perdido'_ se dijo Kilgharrah con sorpresa al no poder ver más allá de este punto de inflexión. _'Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que pasará?'_ se preguntó el dragón con incertidumbre mientras sentía como los emisarios del cambio y del caos tomaban nueva forma entre la oscuridad de la luna oscura.

* * *

**NA: Listo! El segundo capítulo prometido. Espero que les haya gustado y aclarado todas las preocupaciones de Merlín. Digamos que con esta parte se cierra un arco argumental, y el próximo capítulo iniciará uno nuevo.**

**El diálogo final del Disir lo tomé del segundo capítulo de la quinta temporada de Merlín "La perdición de Arturo parte 2". En el programa es Merlín quien lo dice, pero creo que quedaba para la escena del Disir. Y por si había duda, el consejo de Kilgharrah aparece en la primera parte de la saga "El Destino del Vínculo". Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
